Entre Anjos e Estrelas
by Angiolleto
Summary: Ele sabia que era um pecado. Mas o amor valia a pena. AU, Padackles, Slash.
1. Amor

**Titulo: Entre Anjos e Estrelas**

**Autora: **Angiolleto

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Gênero:** Lemon, Slash, Universo Alternativo

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Nada de SPN me pertence, infelizmente.

**Beta:** Minha mestra (a única que tem paciência comigo!) Ana Ackles

**Resumo:** Ele sabi que era um pecado. Mas o amor valia a pena.

_Jared's POV_

- Jared, você sabe que eu te amo não sabe?

Ele me olhava e eu via alguma coisa. Podia dizer que era amizade, carinho, e talvez... Não, principalmente desejo. Mais não amor. Isso aquele olhar não tinha, eu sabia. É horrível ter que dizer isso depois de quase um ano juntos, mas ele não me amava. Não como eu queria. Ele não era a pessoa certa.

- Não Chad. Você pode até gostar de mim, mais amor não. E você sabe, melhor até do que eu. E eu não quero continuar com isso. Eu ainda vou encontrar a pessoa certa. Disso eu tenho certeza.

- Você é um sonhador, Jared. Você espera o príncipe encantado? Ele não existe; aceita isso!

Aquilo doía demais. Sou uma pessoa romântica eu sei; sei também que não existe príncipe encantado, melhor dizendo: eu tento me convencer disso. Mas ainda sim, eu sonho com a pessoa certa. É pedir demais? Eu até pensava que essa pessoa fosse meu atual namorado, Chad Michael Murray. Descobri que não podia estar mais enganado, há três dias.

_Flash Back_

Eu e Chad estávamos na cama, depois de três rodadas, do que eu pensava, ser amor. Ele estava aparentemente dormindo e eu mesmo cansado me levantei para olhar as estrelas. Pode parecer loucura, já fui chamado de louco, até mais de uma vez. Mas o que eu posso fazer? Gosto de conversar com as estrelas, e sempre sinto que uma em especial me escuta. E com certeza ela é quem mais sabe sobre mim. Até as coisas mais vergonhosas. Ainda bem que estrelas não falam...

Não sei dizer o porquê mais eu sinto que ela me ouve, que gosta quando falo. É como se sempre que eu olho para o céu, ela estivesse esperando por mim, por alguma palavra, ou um sorriso, o que quer que seja.

E eu sempre converso com ela. Sim eu já disse: louco! Mas é verdade. Eu converso com ela, falo de tudo o que esta acontecendo, o que me deixa feliz, triste, da minha família, da época da escola, do meu trabalho, de tudo. Não importa o que seja, sei que ela vai me escutar, e às vezes sinto como se ela respondesse. É estranho, eu só... Me sinto bem depois de cada conversa.

Enquanto eu conversava com as estrelas, e contava a elas sobre o Chad e como eu achava que ele fosse o homem da minha vida e como ele podia ser quase perfeito para mim, ele acordou.

- O que está fazendo Jay? Vendo algum vizinho gostoso passar na rua?

Eu o olhei. E não nego que ele estava lindo e só de ter aquela visão, certas partes de mim se animavam e eu por pouco não mandei tudo para o espaço e me atraquei novamente com ele na cama.

- Não amor. Estou apenas conversando. – Falei sem nenhum alarde. Nunca tinha contado a ele sobre essa minha mania. De repente eu estava curioso para saber o que ele acharia disso. Eu queria muito saber...

A maioria das pessoas não entendia. Uma vez minha mãe viu um menino, dizendo que eu era louco por falar sozinho, e que as estrelas jamais responderiam. A única coisa que ela me disse foi _"Jared, somente as pessoas certas vão entender."_ E ela tinha razão. Apenas minha mãe e minha irmã Meg entendiam essa mania. Meu irmão Jeff não se intrometia e meu pai... Digamos que não simpatiza com isso.

- Conversando Jay? Com quem? Que eu saiba só estamos nós dois em casa.

- Com as estrelas Chad. São ótimas amigas e excelentes conselheiras.

No momento seguinte eu decidi que seria melhor ter me atracado com ele na cama. Eu teria terminado a noite de forma tranqüila e extremamente prazerosa. Mas não... Eu sou Jared Tristan Padalecki, eu tenho que fazer do jeito mais difícil. Eu sempre tenho que fazer do jeito mais difícil. Está no meu sangue.

Chad explodiu em uma risada tamanha, que praticamente ficou sem ar. Ele não parava. Se contorcia na cama de tanta risada, enquanto lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. Parecia que estava vendo a comedia mais engraçada dos últimos tempos. Aquilo acabou comigo. Naquele instante, meu namoro com Chad acabou, ele só não sabia disso. Ainda.

Como estávamos na casa dele, eu fui para o banheiro, tomei um banho – e morro negando que chorei enquanto isso – e depois fui para minha casa. Depois que entrei no meu quarto, e olhei pela janela comecei a chorar feito criança.

- Ninguém nunca vai entender? Todos vão rir, me chamar de louco? Será que eu nunca vou conseguir encontrar alguém que me entenda e que aceite isso? Por quê? Será que a pessoa certa para mim nunca vai chegar? Ou será que nem mesmo você sabe a resposta?

Rolei na minha cama o resto da noite. Não consegui dormir mais. Grossas lágrimas escorriam e eu sabia que no fundo Chad nunca me convencera que era a pessoa certa. Isso foi o que mais me magoou. Eu sabia que não era ele, mais como eu disse eu tenho que fazer as coisas do jeito mais difícil...

_Flash Back_

- Não Chad. Ele existe sim. Você apenas é o príncipe errado para mim.

Eu só queria sair dali. Tinha lágrimas nos olhos e um aperto enorme no peito. Queria chorar, gritar, me acabar. Não dava pra segurar. Assim que saí do lugar onde estávamos, caminhei até o carro. Não consegui vencer a pouca distancia que nos separava, antes que as lágrimas me lembrassem que eu era a pessoa mais infeliz do mundo.

Sim, eu sei! _I'm a Drama King_. Mas eu estava realmente triste oras. O cara com quem eu passava minhas manhãs, tardes e noites não era a pessoa certa. Tínhamos planos, um futuro juntos. Não éramos dois estranhos, estávamos juntos há quase um ano. Tempo suficiente para que eu me acostumasse a estar com ele, ficar com ele, pensar nele a todo tempo. Nos _amávamos._

E agora, simplesmente eu tinha dado um basta nisso tudo. "_Você não é a pessoa certa para mim Chad. Nunca foi._" Eu via dor nos olhos dele, mas no fundo nós dois sabíamos que isso não passava de comodismo. É bom estar com quem você conhece. Quem sabe tudo de você, seus gostos e manias. Pessoas assim levantam você, te animam e ajudam. Mas, o que eu e Chad tínhamos não era amor. E por mais me doesse, eu tinha que continuar lutando, e procurando a pessoa certa. Eu quero encontrá-la. _Eu vou encontrá-la._

J&J...C&M

Enquanto isso, no Céu.

- Cass, me escuta. Ele é meu protegido, e os querubins só estão fazendo besteira. Quantos eles já tentaram? Quantos foram errados? Quantas vezes o coração dele já foi partido?

- Dean. Eu disse não. NÃO! Entendeu? Você não vai escolher o próximo namorado do seu protegido. Isso é contra as regras. Aliás, você é contra toda e qualquer regra sabia? Você conversa com ele Dean. CONVERSA!

- Eu apenas sussurro as respostas do que ele me pergunta, enquanto ele dorme. Não é uma conversa. Eu apenas faço meu trabalho melhor do que muitos por aí. E eles têm inveja de mim, você melhor do que ninguém sabe disso, é para você que eles reclamam.

Castiel não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e olhou novamente para Dean.

- Isso não é fazer seu trabalho, Dean. É ultrapassar limites, quebrar regras. Você destrói todo o meu quadro de excelência sabia? Enquanto todos os outros anjos fazem seu serviço corretamente, apenas protegendo a quem lhes cabe, você faz todo o contrário. Você o ajuda a tomar decisões fora da sua alçada, você conversa com ele, você quer escolher um namorado novo pra ele... Deus, Dean, você não é normal!

- Cass... Você não entende... Jared é complicado. Ele é ingênuo, não sabe tomar conta do eu coração sozinho, ele se magoa muito fácil. Ele se doa demais quando gosta de alguém. Ele não se limita a ajudar. É mais do que isso. E eu não suporto vê-lo triste. – Completou baixo, mais para si mesmo.

Dean simplesmente não conseguiu olhar nos olhos de seu superior ao dizer isso. Como explicar que havia se apaixonado por seu protegido? Como explicar para Castiel – e Castiel não era boa coisa – que não estava apenas quebrando as regras? Que estava se quebrando em pedaços toda vez que via Jared nos braços de outra pessoa; que não suportava que seu sorriso, com lindas covinhas, fosse de outro; que não conseguiria jamais encontrar alguém perfeito para seu protegido, por que Dean sabia que Jared era especial demais para qualquer mortal; como explicar tudo isso para ele?

- Você não é o único.

Sem entender o que Castiel quisera dizer, Dean levantou a cabeça. Cass tinha uma expressão diferente. Não a expressão vazia de sempre. Nem a cara que fazia toda vez que Dean chegava dizendo que Jared estava triste. Ou mesmo a expressão feliz que ostentava quando seus protegidos estavam felizes. Era diferente.

- Você não o único a se apaixonar por aquele que protege. – Viu Dean arregalar os olhos e ficar com uma expressão quase amedrontada, e prosseguiu – Eu sei como é Dean. Você não consegue vê-lo com ninguém, não sabe como ele pode querer que simples e bobos mortais ocupem o lugar que deveria ser apenas seu.

E continuou:

- Para você ele nunca vai estar realmente feliz. E por mais que ele imagine ter encontrado o amor, você sabe que é apenas uma fase. E passa. Por que não é a pessoa certa. Não é você.

Dean estava boquiaberto. Não sabia o que dizer, como dizer. Então Castiel já se sentira como ele? Ótimo. Então alguém no céu conseguia entender o que sentia, já que ele mesmo não conseguia. Apenas não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim...

- Cass, eu... Eu não, quer dizer... – Não tinha nada para dizer. As afirmações de Castiel tinham lhe pegado de surpresa. Totalmente.

- Não precisa dizer Dean, eu sei. Isso já aconteceu comigo.

Dean ficou parado apenas tentando entender o que Cass lhe dizia. Seu amigo fiel, seu superior que tanto admirava também tinha quebrado as regras por causa dos desmandos de seu coração. Era difícil de acreditar.

- E o que você fez Cass?

- A coisa mais sensata que poderia. Pedi ao meu superior que o trocasse por outro. Agora ele é protegido por outro. É o que deveria fazer Dean.

- Eu não vou desistir dele Cass. Não posso, meu coração jamais permitiria. Mas, espera um pouco! Agora? Cass, o humano pelo qual você se apaixonou ainda está vivo?

- Dean, acho melhor trocarmos de assunto, afinal isso é um problema grave e... – Castiel foi bruscamente interrompido.

- Ele ainda está vivo! Cass, você também está apaixonado. Como eu!

- Não Dean, temos uma diferença. Eu sei que esse amor não tem futuro. Não sonho com isso como você.

Castiel saiu de sua sala, deixando Dean sozinho pensando no que seu superior havia dito. Esse assunto ainda não estava acabado. Dean foi atrás de Castiel, e como estavam sozinhos no andar naquele momento, não agüentou e disse:

- Você não sonha com isso porque é um covarde Castiel! Pra você esse amor é apenas um pecado. Está errado Cass, esse amor é uma dádiva. Só você não percebe isso.

Catiel não conseguia mais ouvir aquilo. Saiu deixando Dean sozinho e foi cuidar de seus protegidos. Afinal precisava fazer seu trabalho, mesmo que estivesse se sentindo sozinho, perdido, sem rumo. Em meio a toda confusão que se passava dentro de si, terminou por chegar ao lugar que menos esperava. O quarto de Christian Kane.

Dean sabia que Castiel ficaria bravo consigo. Mas também sabia que não tinha dito nenhuma mentira. Castiel tinha medo, muito medo. Apesar de tudo, Cass era seu melhor amigo ele deveria ter pegado mais leve. Acabou com uma dor no peito, por saber que ao invés de ajudar, tinha apenas feito Cass se sentir cada vez pior. Procurando refugio de toda dor que havia em se coração, foi ao único lugar em que sabia que teria paz. O quarto de Jared.

- Sem você nada faz sentido. Mas ao mesmo tempo, por sua causa eu estou perdendo a razão. O que esse amor está fazendo comigo Jay? O que você está fazendo comigo?

Dean ficou observando o quarto vazio de Jared, que ainda não tinha chegado a sua casa. Olhou durante muito tempo. Viu que tudo ali descrevia Jared, falava sobre Jared, era Jared. Quando Jared chegou, Dean o viu colocar suas coisas sobre a cama, passar por si, sem vê-lo, e ir até a janela, onde olhou para o céu de maneira triste por algum tempo sem nada dizer.

Dean não resistiu, foi até ele e o abraçou, encostando a cabeça em suas costas, enquanto chorava baixinho. Jared sentiu uma tristeza muito grande. Sentiu uma vontade repentina de chorar, e sem conseguir se segurar, deixou lágrimas descerem por seu rosto.

De repente, Dean sentiu Jared saindo de seus braços e se preparando para um banho. Continuou olhando para seu amor e o acompanhou até a porta do banheiro se fechar a sua frente.

N/A: Bom... Antes de tudo, preciso dizer que minha mestra tem uma paciência sem limites. E apesar dela sempre dizer eu sou um anjo, essa história não teria saído de jeito nenhum sem ela, meu anjo da guarda! Aninha, muito obrigada meeeesmo! Você sabe que eu te amo, né?

E claro, todos os erros são dela! (Viu como eu aprendo rápido?)

Reviews?


	2. No Céu

**Titulo: **Entre Anjos e Estrelas

**Autora: **Angiolleto

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Gênero:** Lemon, Slash, Universo Alternativo

**Rating: **M

**Beta:** Adivinha? A única pessoa que tem paciência comigo! Ana Ackles, minha mestra!

**Disclaimer: **Já disse pro Jay que eu deixo ele ficar com o Jen, mas as vezes ele ainda aparece por aqui, só pra fazer um charme...

**Resumo:** Ele sabia que era um pecado. Mas o amor valia a pena.

* * *

_Duas semanas depois_

- Perdoe-me Pai. Sou um anjo pecador. Eu, em meio a minha ousadia, me apaixonei por sua mais bela e perfeita criação. Eu não mereço perdão meu Pai, por tudo que fiz a ele. Eu o cobicei e ainda cobiço. Eu o desejo terrivelmente e mesmo sabendo que não tenho o direito de fazer isso, esse sentimento cresce a cada dia em minha vida. Minha existência de nada vale sem a dele meu Pai. Sou apenas um servo de suas vontades e emoções. Perdoe-me meu Pai, mas não consigo viver mais um dia sem amá-lo.

Já não se passava um dia sem que Dean rezasse para pedir perdão a seu Pai. Sabia que não tinha o direito de querer alguma coisa de Jared, mas o sentimento que nutria pelo humano já era forte demais para ser ignorado. Principalmente depois de tudo que tinha sentido naquele abraço, na casa de Jared, há duas semanas.

Sentia-se baixo, sujo, digno do inferno. Não podia mais pensar em vida, sem pensar em Jared. Nada mais era alegre, se não fosse Jared. As cores do mundo sumiram, desde o dia em que enviou um pedido a Castiel para que lhe designasse outro para proteger. Sua missão não tinha mais propósito. Tudo se resumia a Jared.

Como confiar que o guardião dele seria bom o suficiente? Que entenderia todas as nuances de sua personalidade? Que veria tudo que lhe ia ao coração? Que conseguiria saber, antes mesmo de qualquer fala, o que seu protegido precisava, queria ou sentia? Será que seu novo guardião se lembraria de sempre estar esperando pelas conversas noturnas de Jared?

Isso o estava enlouquecendo. Não podia dizer que não se preocupava com Jared. Seria a primeira e a maior mentira que contaria em séculos de existência. Mas também não podia ficar perto dele. Doía demais. Não podia. Precisava voltar a desempenhar seu papel de forma certa. Não podia mais quebrar as regras, todos os protocolos apenas por causa de um humano. Já tinha se decidido. Seria ele mesmo novamente, sem Jared por perto. "_É melhor assim_".

J&J...C&M

Jared sentia-se inquieto. Triste, por assim dizer. Alguma coisa incomodava, apertava o peito, há duas semanas. Nem mesmo aqueles que o conheciam bem haviam percebido. Não era físico, era como se alguma coisa estivesse faltando.

Naquela noite tinha sentido uma tristeza muito grande, mas ainda sim, uma sensação de conforto e proteção. Nem mesmo conversar com as estrelas estava fazendo essa sensação passar. Era como se nos últimos dias não tivesse vontade de falar com elas. Como se faltassem respostas.

Seguia sua rotina normalmente. Faculdade, trabalho, amigos, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Mesmo assim, dormia e acordava sem vontade nenhuma. A vida estava preta e branca, e isso lhe fazia mal.

Obviamente seus amigos e sua família estavam com ele o tempo todo. Trabalhava como confeiteiro numa confeitaria, coisa que adorava. Fazia sua faculdade de gastronomia, e mesmo com pouco tempo pra estudar, e às vezes tendo que atropelar um pouco as coisas, sua vida era muito feliz. Porém a sensação persistia. Alguma coisa estava errada.

J&J...C&M

- Dean! No meu escritório, AGORA! – Castiel estava bravo. Ou pelo menos muito zangado.

Dean esperou Cass entrar no escritório, bater a porta ruidosamente, e foi atrás. A conversa não seria amigável.

- Com licença. Cass o que aconteceu?

- Prepare-se, nós temos uma reunião com os superiores. – Castiel massageava as têmporas, com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- O que aconteceu Cass? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada...? – Dean se arrependeu amargamente de ter feito aquela pergunta, principalmente depois do olhar que recebeu de Castiel. Era claro que ele tinha feito, e ainda fazia, alguma coisa errada.

- Dean, sinceramente? A minha vontade nesse minuto é de... – Dean viu os olhos de Cass brilharem de raiva. – Eu não quero nem cogitar a idéia de que por sua culpa, eu possa cair ou ser rebaixado do meu posto. Que Deus _te_ ajude se esse for o caso.

Dean, obviamente, não ficaria feliz de ser expulso do céu. Mais se fosse o caso, talvez pudesse ficar perto de Jared, e isso não seria tão ruim. Era melhor não dizer isso em voz alta. A cara de Castiel lhe dizia que, caso fizesse isso, seria um anjo morto.

J&J...C&M

Preparados, vestidos com suas melhores roupas, e com toda coragem – que não tinham – a postos, foram para a sala de sua superiora. Ellen Harvelle metia medo em qualquer criatura. Diziam que ela estava sempre brava, e que até mesmo os anjos mais durões tremiam só de ouvir seu nome.

Dean estava com medo, não negava. Mas percebia que Castiel não estava muito diferente. Seu corpo estava tenso, rígido; sua respiração pesada e a cada passo parecia que ele estava mais e mais cansado. Dean tinha medo que por sua culpa, alguma coisa acontecesse com seu amigo. Estava disposto a aceitar toda a culpa do que quer que fosse, se assim pudesse livrar Cass de tudo.

Chegando a sala de destino, Dean podia ver a placa grande designando a sala para a qual estavam se dirigindo. Castiel se colocou a frente de Dean, como manda a ordem hierárquica, e logo bateu à porta, pedindo licença para entrar.

Dean pode ver que o escritório de sua superiora era muito discreto e de bom gosto. Os sofás de cor bege, uma estante com muitos livros, e pelo que Dean pudera observar, diversos títulos e temas, uma mesa grande de vidro perto de uma janela que se estendia por toda a parede, algumas flores e um quadro em estilo renascentista na parede oposta à porta.

Quando se concentrou na figura a sua frente pode ver uma mulher, de aparentemente quarenta anos terrestres, com um sorriso amigável no rosto – o que contradizia completamente a imagem que tinha em mente – que os recebeu com grande animação.

- Por favor, entrem e se acomodem. – Ellen indicou duas grandes cadeiras à frente de sua mesa.

Dean e Castiel se sentaram em frente à Ellen que apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, descansando a cabeça sobre as mãos. Ela tinha um olhar intrigado que variava, ora olhando para Castiel, ora para Dean.

- Garotos, eu não sou um leão pronto para devorar vocês. Podem falar, está bem?

Vendo que os dois ainda sim só acenavam com a cabeça, Ellen resolveu ir um pouco mais fundo.

- Eu tenho certeza que vocês sabem por que estão aqui, não sabem?

Dean sabia que a culpa era sua, não tinha a menor duvida disso. Por isso, rapidamente se pôs a falar, para que antes de qualquer coisa pudesse livrar Castiel de qualquer culpa.

- Sra. Harvelle, eu creio que a culpa de estarmos aqui seja minha. Eu sei que pequei, e que vou ser punido como todos aqueles que o fazem. Mas espero que entenda que Castiel nada teve haver com isso. Ele nem sequer sabia sobre o que estava acontecendo.

Foi a primeira vez que Castiel conseguiu olhar para algum lugar que não fosse seus próprios pés. Estava atônito com o que tinha ouvido. Ele não sabia de nada? Ele não tinha nada haver com isso? O que Dean queria? Ter a mentira como mais um pecado adicionado a sua lista?

- Isso não é verdade. Eu estava ciente do que se passava, e não fiz nada a respeito. – Cass viu que a cara com que Dean lhe olhava era a mais reprovadora possível. Mas não podia mentir, nem se omitir. Se tinha errado, deveria ser punido como o outro. A justiça deveria ser feita.

- Garotos, calma. Nenhum de vocês será punido. Escutem com atenção: recebi a revelação hoje, pela manhã, e o que foi ordenado era que lhes oferecesse uma chance.

- Chance de quê, Sra.? – perguntou Dean, agora com menos medo.

- Chance de poder desfrutar desse sentimento, querido.

Cass e Dean se olharam, não entendendo muito bem o que aquilo queria dizer. Teriam permissão de olhar e cobiçar seus amores, do céu? Castiel foi o primeiro a externar sua dúvida.

- Sra. Hellen, eu não sei se entendi muito bem.

- Castiel, você é apaixonado por um humano estou certa? Christian Kane, cantor, com lindas madeixas loiras e uma belíssima voz. Uma escolha e tanto eu diria.

Nesse momento Castiel abaixou a cabeça, não tendo coragem de encarar sua superiora.

- Sim Sra.

- Bem, e você senhor Dean, se estou certa o nome deleé Jared Padalecki, cozinheiro, dono de um sorriso capaz de contagiar o mundo com alegria e um olhar de cachorrinho que faria um anjo pecar, se me permite o trocadilho.

Dean ficou vermelho. Sim, o sorriso de Jared era capaz disso. Tudo em Jared era capaz de gerar alegria. E realmente, ele podia fazer até um anjo pecar.

- Sim Sra.

- Meus queridos, – Ellen tinha uma voz doce e um olhar carinhoso para com eles – o que estou dizendo é que se for da vontade de vocês, arriscar e viver esse amor, estão livres para isso. – E vendo a expressão surpresa e incerta nos dois rostos a sua frente continuou – Sim, vocês cairiam, se essa é a dúvida. Mas não estamos forçando vocês. É uma escolha. Uma vez aceita a oferta, vocês seriam mandados a terra com os corpos que tem agora, sem nenhuma mudança. Será permitido a vocês escolher sua vida: nome, profissão, escolaridade e tudo mais. Vocês poderão ser o que quiserem, e designaremos um anjo para cada um. Com poderes de criar a vida que escolherem, como quiserem.

- Isso quer dizer que nós passaríamos a existir como seres humanos normais? Como se tivéssemos nascido humanos?

- Exatamente meu querido. A história de amor de vocês dois comoveu todos os anjos do alto escalão. – Nessa hora Dean pode ver um sorriso sincero surgir na face de Ellen. _"Ela também se comoveu. Por isso está tão serena conosco." _– O amor é o bem mais precioso do mundo Dean. E vocês dois estão sofrendo, e fazendo seus protegidos sofrerem, por ele. Por isso essa decisão e a oferta.

Para Dean a decisão parecia obvia. Cairia. Por Jared, cairia. Não se importava se era arriscado e se Jared nunca se apaixonasse por ele. Poderia tentar se tornar amigo do moreno, conviver com ele, apenas um sorriso dele já seria o suficiente. Estava certo de que aceitaria a bondade do alto escalão e seria um humano feliz, pois viveria na presença de seu amor.

- E depois que cairmos, o que vai acontecer? Não vamos ter nossos poderes e teremos que ser seres humanos até morrermos?

- Infelizmente não há outro jeito de acontecer Castiel. Vocês não poderão voltar caso as coisas dêem errado. Terão que viver como seres humanos. Por isso recomendo que pensem bem na decisão a ser tomada.

De repente Castiel estava assustado. Era verdade que tinha se apaixonado por Christian, mas mesmo assim, cair por ele não lhe parecia certo. Não sabia o que fazer, pois sabia que precisava de Chris para se sentir feliz, do mesmo jeito que os humanos precisam de ar. Mas deixar seu Pai, seus irmãos, toda sua vida de séculos para trás?

- Eu aceito a oferta Sra. Ellen. – Quando se deu por conta, Dean já estava ao seu lado, com os olhos verdes brilhantes, quase radiando felicidade, e aceitando a proposta como se tivesse encontrado um Oasis num deserto.

- Dean, você sabe que não poderá voltar atrás depois da decisão tomada, não é querido? Sabe que o mundo humano não é o que parece, e que nem tudo será um mar de rosas, certo?

- Sim eu sei. Mas isso me encoraja Sra. Harvelle. Eu sei que talvez eu não tenha sorte em conquistar o coração do meu amado. E sei que terei que lidar com a situação caso isso ocorra. Mas, do mesmo jeito que cheguei aqui pronto para encontrar um leão pronto para me devorar – Dean disso rindo, se utilizando das próprias palavras de Ellen – e encontrei a luz no fim do túnel para meu coração ferido, eu sei que posso encontrar a felicidade junto com os humanos. Farei todo o possível para que esta seja junto com Jared, mas sobreviverei se não for este o caso.

Castiel não tinha palavras. Ou Dean era muito corajoso, ou muito burro. E a pior parte era não saber se ele, Castiel, queria ser corajoso ou burro. Parte de si dizia que não valia a pena. Ou parte dizia que burrice maior seria não aceitar a oferta de Ellen.

Ellen, por sua vez, estava encantada com o garoto a sua frente. Um anjo de baixa graduação, porém com uma coragem estupenda. Ele sabia o que queria, e faria de tudo para que isso acontecesse. Realmente, aquela história havia mexido muito com ela. Chegara a torcer pelos garotos, queria ver os frutos daquele amor.

Quando Cass percebeu, tinha dois pares de olhos curiosos olhando para si, esperando uma decisão. Não tinha idéia do que fazer. Era pressão demais, uma escolha muito grande, não podia ser feita assim, do nada. Mas, em certo momento, Cass se lembrou do que acontecera fazia duas semanas no quarto de seu amado Christian Kane.

_Flash Back_

Estava se sentindo péssimo. As coisas que Dean havia lhe dito... Sabia que não eram mentiras, mas tinham lhe magoado profundamente.

Estava andando sem rumo, nenhum lugar parecia poder acalmar a dor em seu coração. Estava se sentido perdido, fraco, com uma dor que não cabia em si. Não percebeu quando essa caminhada lhe levou ao quarto de Christian.

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Porque só perto de você eu consigo me sentir bem, inteiro, como se o mundo não conseguisse me atingir aqui? Como se tudo, que está me atormentando tivesse ficado do lado de fora dessas paredes? Que poder é esse que você tem sobre mim Chris?

Castiel observava Chris dormindo tranquilamente sob os lençóis. Via que ele tinha uma expressão serena e estava mais lindo do que nunca. "_Você não pode ser tão perfeito. Isso é um pecado!". _Levou as mãos aos cabelos de Chris, e por um momento hesitou, mesmo sabendo que ele não poderia sentir os toques. "_Mas eu posso_".

Acariciou levemente os cabelos dele. Sentiu a maciez, a textura, e sem resistir desceu as mãos por todo o rosto de Christian. Levemente, sentiu os olhos, a barba por fazer, o nariz, terminando por chegar à boca, tão macia, tão desejável, tão beijável. Castiel se viu cometendo o maior pecado de sua vida santa: beijou seu ex-protegido, seu grande amor.

Quando se deu conta do que fazia, logo se afastou de Chris, o máximo possível. Olhou para ele mais uma vez, e depois saiu correndo dali com medo de que fizesse mais alguma coisa. Quando estava próximo a ele não se responsabilizava por seus atos.

_Flash Back_

- Eu também aceito Sra. Harvelle. Cair é um preço muito pequeno se eu puder ter a oportunidade de conquistar Christian. – Mesmo com medo, Castiel decidira por Christian, por amar.

- Muito bem garotos, eu espero que estejam cientes de suas escolhas. Ainda temos que ajustar algumas coisas aqui antes de tudo acontecer, então vocês ainda tem algum tempo. Se preparem, pois vocês dois terão a chance de amar em suas mãos. Não a desperdicem!

J&J...C&M

_Jared's POV_

Eu vejo aqueles olhos. Não é a primeira vez. Sonho com esses olhos há dias. São verdes. Os mais verdes que eu já vi na vida. Eu posso ver que são olhos cheios de esperança, desejo, amor.

Eu quero saber de quem são esses olhos. Mas não consigo. O dono dos olhos mais lindos que já vi não me deixa saber quem ele é. Eu peço. Toda vez eu peço, imploro. "_Quem é você? Por favor, me diga! Por favor!". _

Mas ele não me diz. Ele foge, como se não pudesse dizer. Ele quer me dizer, eu sei disso. Mas ele não pode. E então, sempre que eu pergunto, ele desaparece. Se desvanece no ar como se jamais estivesse estado ali. Nessa hora eu o escuto. Ele tem uma voz linda. Melodiosa.

- Logo será a hora, Jared. Logo...

Eu não quero logo. Quero agora. Mas por esses olhos eu espero. Até o dia do juízo final se for necessário. _Logo..._

_

* * *

_

Oi genteeee!

Bom, o segundo capitulo já está aqui, e eu sei que ainda não tah acontecendo nada.

Mas a paciância é uma virtude, não esqueçam! Logo, logo as coisas vão começar a esquentar!

Muito obrigada pelas reviews lindaaaas que vcs deixaram... Eu amei todas!

Então agora é só fazer igual...

Bjssssss


	3. Muito Prazer

**Titulo: Entre Anjos e Estrelas**

**Autora: **Angiolleto

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Gênero:** Lemon, Slash, Universo Alternativo

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Nada de SPN me pertence, infelizmente.

**Beta:** Minha mestra (a única que tem paciência comigo!) Ana Ackles

**Resumo:** Ele sabia que era um pecado. Mas o amor valia a pena.

* * *

_Dois dias antes, no céu_

Havia passado muito tempo. Mas é claro, a contagem de tempo era diferente. Dean parecia querer se lembra disso a qualquer instante. _"O tempo no céu parece demorar mais"_, ele continuava dizendo para si mesmo.

Andando de um lado para outro no escritório de Castiel não percebeu quando este começou a chamá-lo.

- Dean. – Nada. – Dean – Um pouco mais alto agora. – Dean – Ele estava fazendo de propósito? – DEAN!

Dean quase pulou quando ouviu Cass lhe chamando, tão _educadamente._

- Droga Cass, custa chamar mais de uma vez quando não escuto?

- Hf. – Castiel simplesmente achou melhor não discutir. Dean estava no mundo da Lua desde que aceitou a proposta de Hellen. Castiel até podia entender. Ele estava bem parecido. – Você quer me fazer o favor, e parar de andar de um lado para o outro? Vai acabar furando o chão!

- Cass, porque você não entende? Eu estou ansioso, tudo isso está demorando demais. Será que desistiram da oferta?

- Meu medo é que eles desistam de nós Dean...

Dean preferiu fingir que não tinha entendido o que Castiel queria dizer. Era melhor imaginar que era apenas uma demora burocrática; afinal ele sabia que os anjos do escritório não eram lá o que se podia chamar de rápidos e eficientes.

Dean começou a pensar sobre a demora, Jared , os anjos do escritório, Jared, a ineficiência burocrática celeste, Jared, Cass bravo com ele por andar de um lado para o outro, Jared, e talvez, Jared. Castiel só conseguiu balançar a cabeça, pois sabia o que se passava na cabeça do loiro, e sabia também que os pensamentos dele, invariavelmente, eram apenas de uma pessoa. Mas Cass entendia, afinal eles estavam bem parecidos.

Cass preferiu continuar trabalhando, já que ainda eram anjos, e todos os anjos trabalhavam. Todos menos Dean, que segundo Cass, tinha apenas o objetivo de furar o chão de sua sala durante todos os dias desde a conversa com Hellen.

Ouvindo uma batida na porta, Castiel, permitiu a entrada. Magicamente, nessa hora Dean parou de andar de um lado para o outro e se virou na direção da porta a tempo de ver um anjo mensageiro entrar e dizer para os dois que eram chamados na sala da Sra. Havelle. Cass ainda pode ver os olhos de Dean brilharem como duas safiras e sentir seu coração palpitar em seu peito. Era chegada a hora.

J&J...C&M

Quando chegaram à sala de Hellen, esta mais uma vez os esperava com um sorriso no rosto. Dean de sentiu confortado com isso. Castiel sentia seu coração palpitar, contrariando o fato de que anjos não deveriam sentir. _"Como se meu maior problema fosse a palpitação". _

Ainda sorrindo, Hellen levantou de sua mesa e recepcionou os dois com um abraço caloroso. Primeiro Dean que parecia uma criança descobrindo um parque de diversões; a felicidade estava estampada em seu rosto. Logo depois, Cass, que tinha o corpo tenso, cabeça baixa, mas ainda sim, um pequeno sorriso que não conseguia esconder.

- Meus meninos. – Hellen os olhava, emocionada. Tinha lágrimas contidas, prestes a caírem. –Fico feliz que estejam aqui. E sei que esperaram ansiosos por todo este tempo, mas é chegada à hora. Finalmente poderão amar e serem amados como nunca antes. – Vendo que o sorriso, estava presente em ambos, Hellen continuou. – É minha obrigação, pela última vez perguntar: vocês têm certeza do que estão fazendo?

Para Dean aquela pergunta era a única chance de desistir. As perguntas eram muitas e as repostas poucas. Estava feliz, queria ir ao encontro de Jared. Mas parte daquela postura confiante era apenas para ajudar Castiel, pois tinha a certeza que o amigo tinha mais duvidas e menos repostas do que ele.

Só conseguiu sentir quando a mão de Castiel segurou firmemente na sua, enquanto ele lhe olhava no fundo dos olhos,e Dean tinha certeza, ele sabia de todos os seus medos. Com um olhar confiante, que Dean não sabia explicar se surgira ou se já estava ali antes, respondeu, sem olhar para Hellen.

- Sim Sra. Temos total certeza do que estamos fazendo.

Hellen entendeu. Ali havia carinho, cumplicidade, amizade, companheirismo, amor. Amor entre dois amigos, duas almas irmãs, um amor muito forte.

Pediu para que os meninos fechassem os olhos. Foi prontamente obedecida. Juntou os dedos, indicador e médio, e tocou sobre a testa dos dois. Como mágica, Cass e Dean desapareceram, deixando Hellen sozinha em sua sala.

- Boa sorte, meus anjos. Estou torcendo por vocês. – Sentiu ainda uma lagrima solitária descer por sua face, e se lembrou de suas responsabilidades. – Alona, Michael, Tom! Venham aqui, imediatamente. – Um grito e em alguns segundos viu os três entrando em sua sala.

- Sim Sra. Harvelle. – responderam os três em uníssono.

- Vocês três vão ajudar Dean e Castiel. Durante um ano eles poderão vê-los, e vocês terão que fazer com que a vida que eles escolherem passe a ser verdade. Eles terão a liberdade de criar a vida que quiserem desde que não magoe nem prejudique ninguém. Já os mandei para a Terra, então é melhor vocês irem logo atrás deles, pois quando acordarem vão estar muito confusos e desorientados. Alguma pergunta?

Alona, antiga amiga de Dean, sabia bem do que tinha acontecido a ele e a Castiel. Queria muito ajudar seu amigo, e mesmo que não fosse muito amiga de Cass, já que os dois brigavam feito gato e rato, também tinha certo carinho por ele.

- Sra. quem será o anjo da guarda deles depois desse ano? E nós teremos o poder de fazer surgir qualquer vida para eles? Quer dizer, eles poderão ser quem e o que quiserem?

- Ainda não decidi sobre a proteção deles depois desse ano. Os chamei aqui para ajudar no inicio porque sei que vocês três são amigos dos dois. E sim Al, eles poderão ser o que bem entenderem.

- Sra. – Agora era Tom que perguntava – eles terão memórias do céu?

- Sim Tom. Por isso mesmo confio que eles saberão escolher bem suas vidas, e que utilizarão a proteção de vocês muito bem.

- Sra. Harvelle, o que acontecerá a eles depois que morrerem? Voltarão para o céu?

- Isso, meu caro Michael, é um mistério até para mim. Agora chega. Vão, vocês tem muito que fazer. Eles precisam ter uma vida inteira criada antes de encontrarem o que foram buscar na Terra.

_Enquanto isso, no tempo atual._

- Por favor! – Jared acordava, mais uma vez, agitado, suando, com o coração acelerado e a garganta seca, em sua cama.

"Mais uma vez aquele sonho." Nas últimas semanas, isso se tornara freqüente. Acordar, sempre do mesmo jeito, sempre depois do mesmo sonho, sempre os mesmos olhos verdes.

- Eu estou ficando mais louco do que de costume! – quando olhou para o relógio, percebeu que faltavam apenas cinco minutos para o horário que costumava acordar.

Resolveu levantar, fazer um café rápido, sair para correr com seus cachorros. Quando voltou, tomou seu banho e logo foi para o trabalho, se lembrando que hoje teria um bolo de aniversário para fazer. "_Garota, dezenove anos, enfeites vermelhos, parabéns em forma de tubos de ensaio._" Lembrava-se de ter conversado com a mãe da garota há alguns dias. A filha estudava química, e a mãe estava muito orgulhosa com os dezenove anos dela e também pela faculdade.

Com seu sorriso radiante foi para a confeitaria. Nos últimos dias, aquela tristeza o havia abandonado. Podia dizer que estava feliz, quase como antes.

Porém em alguns momentos ainda sentia um vazio, como se alguma coisa faltasse. Mas, diferente de antes, era como se o que quer que complete o vazio estivesse para chegar. Pressentia isso. E, mesmo sem saber como, o dono dos olhos verdes estava envolvido. Sabia que essa tristeza e solidão que o abatiam logo iriam passar.

Chegou à confeitaria, e foi direto fazer o bolo. O dia estava animado, parecia que o mundo estava de bom humor, e isso sempre o deixava muito feliz. Jared nunca precisou de muito para se sentir feliz. Bastavam aqueles que estavam ao seu lado estarem felizes e ele logo sentia como se o mundo fosse cor de rosa.

Mas mesmo com tudo isso, Jared ainda sentia que alguma coisa estava para acontecer. E seria especial.

J&J...C&M

Logo depois de serem tocados por Hellen, Dean e Cass perderam a consciência e foram parar num campo aberto, com a relva quase tão verde quanto os olhos de Dean. Ficaram ainda um tempo desacordados, sendo observados.

- Ai, minha cabeça! Não sabia que cair dava tanta for de cabeça assim... – Dean acordou primeiro e se sentou, apoiando cabeça entre as mãos e antes mesmo de olhar para frente começou a empurrar Castiel para que ele também acordasse. – Cass! Acorda, precisamos ir logo até eles.

- O que... De-Dean? Onde estamos? O que... Aconteceu? – Castiel acordou assustado, ainda confuso.

Antes que Dean pudesse responder, ouviram risadas, e ao olharem para frente se depararam com Alona, Michael e Tom olhando-os.

- Acordaram anjinhos? – Disse Alona, divertida. – Vocês dois são muito folgados, estão dormindo aí já faz mais de um dia!

- Um dia? Cass precisamos correr. Quero ver o Jared _agora._ – Castiel pode ver, assim como os três anjos, os olhos verdes de Dean brilharem ao pronunciar o nome de Jared.

J&J...C&M

- Aqui está senhora. – Jared quis, pessoalmente, entregar o bolo que havia feito. Não conhecia a mãe, nem a filha antes de elas terem feito o pedido na loja onde trabalhava, mais ficara muito feliz enquanto fazia o bolo. Aliás, durante o dia todo estivera mais feliz do que nos últimos meses.

A mulher se despediu dele, com um sorriso no rosto, assim como a filha, pois o bolo tinha ficado lindo. Ficou observando as duas saindo da loja, feliz por ter seu trabalho apreciado. Mas, de repente, todos os pensamentos sobre bolos, trabalho, ficaram perdidos na mente de Jared.

Entrando pela porta da loja, estava o ser humano mais lindo que Jared já vira na vida. Um pouco mais baixo do que ele, loiro, com os lábios mais beijáveis que Jared já tinha visto, olhos mais verdes do que esmeraldas, e quanto mais ele se aproximava, mais Jared podia ver suas sardas. _"Lindas sardas"_ pensou.

Vinha acompanhado de um moreno, que entrou logo atrás dele, mais baixo que os dois, um pouco mais velho que eles e os olhos mais azuis que Jared já vira.

Jared não costumava atender clientes no balcão, mas quando percebeu que seus colegas estavam conversando, viu a chance de falar com o loiro.

- Em que posso ajudá-los rapazes? – Jensen ficara muito feliz em ser atendido por Jared. Sabia que o moreno dificilmente atendia os clientes no balcão, uma vez que ficava somente na cozinha.

Jensen fingiu procurar o que queria, mesmo já sabendo o que pediria. Torta holandesa. Todos elogiavam o doce, quando preparado por Jared.

- Dois pedaços de torta holandesa, por favor.

Jared sentiu um arrepio correr por sua espinha, e se espalhar por todo o corpo somente por escutar a voz do loiro.

- Uma bela escolha. Não quero me gabar, mas é minha melhor receita. – E aproveitando a oportunidade, estendeu sua mão. – Jared.

-D... Hã... Jensen – Sentiu um 'leve' soco de Castiel em suas costas. Combinaram de não falar seus verdadeiros nomes. Mas como todo bom plano uma falha: não tinham combinado qual o nome que usariam para se apresentar. "Jensen? Isso é o melhor que você pode fazer sob pressão Dean? Que decepção."

- Muito prazer, Jensen. Podem ir se sentar, eu já vou ser vi-los.

Dean e Cass se sentaram em uma mesa mais afastada, e Dean viu o sorriso largo no rosto de Castiel.

- Jensen? Caramba Dean, não sabia que você era tão ruim assim sob pressão. Não tinha nada melhor não?

Dean não chegou a responder. Viu uma coisa que lhe chamou mais a atenção. Enquanto Jared ainda se preparava para sair detrás do balcão, ninguém menos que Christian Kane entrava na loja. Dean não tinha certeza se Cass sabia que ele e Jared eram amigos. Por isso mesmo preferiu brincar um pouco com o moreno também.

- Pelo visto não sou só eu que vou ser testado sob pressão Cass. Olha que chegou.

Quando Castiel olhou para a porta, odiou ser um humano. Seu coração acelerou, suas mãos começaram a suar, sua respiração estava descompassada. Não sabia se conseguiria falar com ele e se odiou ainda mais por isso.

Jared se aproximou da mesa, com dois pratos – e generosos pedaços de torta – acompanhado por Chris.

- Aqui está. Espero que apreciem.

Tanto Jared, quanto Dean perceberam que Castiel era devorado com os olhos por Christian. Nenhum dos dois disse nada, mas a tensão era nítida, já que Dean olhava do mesmo jeito para Jared.

- Hãã... Esse é meu amigo Christian. Estes são Jensen e...

Castiel estava com a boca seca e parecia que não iria conseguir falar. Até, é claro, receber um chute na canela. Cortesia de Dean.

- Ca... Quer dizer, Misha. Misha Collins. Muito prazer. – Misha estendeu a mão, que foi tomada pela mão quente de Christian, por tempo demais. Olhos nos olhos por algum tempo, até que acordando, do que mais parecia um transe, cumprimentou Jensen também.

- Christian Kane, muito prazer. – Chris e Jared fizeram menção de sair de perto de Misha e Jensen, mas ouviram a voz do loiro.

- Por que não fica e come um pedaço de torta conosco Chris? A julgar pela hora Jared logo deve estar liberado e quem sabe nós quatro não possamos ir tomar alguma coisa e conversar.

Jared sentiu suas bochechas ficarem vermelha, de imediato. "_Ele quer me deixar louco!"_ pensou. Não sabia o que responder, e quando olhou para Christian sentiu que estava perdido. Misha não acreditava que Jensen pudesse fazer isso. Sentiu um arrepio correr por sua coluna, quando ouviu Christian responder.

- Seria ótimo. Gostaria muito de conhecê-lo, Misha.

* * *

N/A: Genteeeee!

Desculpa a demora... Eu sei que não tem desculpa, mas as coisas foram corridas nesses últimos dias.

Mas acredito que daqui pra frente as coisas andem mais rápido.

E é claro que isso depende de vocês também...

Um agradecimento muito especial pra todo mundo que deixou reviews sobre a história, eu fiquei suuuuper contente!

E não poderia faltar um bjo mais que especial pra minha amora Ana Ackles...

Vocês não tem noção do que ela tem que agüentar de mim... Amora, você sabe que eu te amo né?

Bom... Vou ficar esperando as reviews ok?

Bjss


	4. Você Chegou, Meu Anjo

**Titulo: Entre Anjos e Estrelas**

**Autora: **Angiolleto

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Gênero:** Lemon, Slash, Universo Alternativo

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Nada de SPN me pertence, infelizmente.

**Beta:** Minha mestra (a única que tem paciência comigo!) Ana Ackles

**Resumo:** Ele sabia que era um pecado. Mas o amor valia a pena.

* * *

Ficaram ainda mais algum tempo conversando, Jensen, Misha e Chris – no que Jensen classificaria como 'ouvir conversa alheia' – até que Jared cumprisse seu horário. Saindo dali, resolveram seguir no carro de Christian até pizzaria não muito distante. Idéia de Jared.

Pararam rapidamente na casa de Chris, e enquanto o loiro não estava no carro, Misha resolveu matar sua curiosidade.

- Faz muito tempo que vocês se conhecem Jared? – Perguntou Misha, se referindo a ele e a Christian, com um toque de ciúme na voz. O que não passou despercebido por Jensen, que sorriu levemente com a pergunta.

Jensen se lembrou que talvez Misha não soubesse da amizade de Chris e Jared. Pelo que sabia, fazia algum tempo que seu superior tinha preferido trocar de protegido. O próprio Jensen, apesar de saber da amizade dos dois, não sabia que esse Chris era _O Chris_.

Jared, que estava no banco detrás com Jensen – se perdendo nos lábios e nas sardas do loiro – demorou até perceber que estavam falando com ele.

-Hã...? O que? Desculpe Misha. O que você disse? – E olhando novamente para Jensen, pensou _"My guilty pleasure1..."._

- Perguntei se vocês se conhecem há muito tempo. – Disse Misha, que já não tinha mais motivo pra ter ciúme. Estava sendo completamente ignorado por Jensen e Jared no banco detrás. _"E eles não estão nem falando"._ Misha estava ficando impressionado com a capacidade de conversar, sem realmente conversar que os dois tinham.

- Já faz algum tempo. Na verdade eu conheci um ex-namorado do Chris. Que por acaso também foi meu namorado – completou mais para si mesmo do que para os outros dois, o que Jensen fingiu não ter ouvido. – Foi ele que nos apresentou.

- Entendo. Pelo visto vocês são bem amigos, não é?

Mais uma vez, Jared teve que se concentrar para não se perder na conversa com Misha. Mas ninguém poderia dizer que era sua culpa. Poderia dizer que estava tendo a conversa mais interessante da vida com Jensen nesse momento; mesmo que não estivesse dizendo uma única palavra.

- Na verdade, posso dizer que ele é meu melhor amigo. E se você quer saber Misha, acho que tem muita chance com ele.

Jared não estava no banco atrás de Misha e por isso pode ver claramente quando as bochechas dele ficaram vermelhas.

- Eu... Hã... Nã.. Na verdade, eu... – Misha foi salvo por um Christian extremamente feliz que entrava no carro com um sorriso no rosto.

- Prontos? Podemos ir? – olhando do lado pôde ver Misha vermelho, e preocupado perguntou – Misha, você está bem?

Mal terminou de falar, Christian ouviu uma risada baixa vinda do banco detrás. Pode perceber ainda que Misha ficou mais vermelho do que já estava com a pergunta. Lançou um olhar muito bravo para Jared pelo retrovisor e ligou o carro.

- Que tal um pouco de música pra descontrair? – disse sorrindo para o moreno a seu lado, que assentiu com a cabeça.

Chris ligou o radio do carro, onde um de seus CDs tocava. Logo, todos no carro puderam ouvir a introdução de 'The House Rules'.

- Chris, você é muito metido! Tinha que ser uma música sua? – disse Jared, rindo.

- Eu gosto. Aliás, esta é uma das minhas músicas favoritas. – defendeu Misha.

- Sério? Bom saber que algumas pessoas têm bom gosto, Misha. Mesmo sabendo que a letra foi quase toda escrita pelo Jay!

- Sério mesmo? Você escreve bem assim Jared? – dessa vez era Jensen que perguntava, mesmo sabendo disso.

- Bom... O Chris precisava de ajuda com algumas letras, o prazo estava acabando... Não foi uma ajuda muito grande. Nada demais!

- O que o Jay quis dizer é que sem ele eu não teria conseguido concluir o CD a tempo. E que essa não foi a única música que ele me ajudou a compor. Mas, agora eu fiquei curioso. Você conhece o meu trabalho Misha?

Jared olhou sorrindo para Jensen numa clara mensagem de _"Fomos ignorados. Melhor não atrapalharmos."_

- Bem... Sim! Gosto de muitas músicas suas.

- Sério? E quais?

- Pra falar a verdade de todas. – com isso Christian tinha um sorriso de ponta a ponta em seu rosto. – Mas as minhas preferidas... Bom, também são muitas! "More Than I Deserve", "A Different Kind of Knight", "Don't Come Home", e acho que ultimamente, a que eu mais tenho escutado é "Right in Front of You". Não só a melodia, como também a letra são ótimas em todas as suas músicas, Chris.

- Nossa… Parece que alguém aqui conhece todo o meu repertório.

- Bem... Um pouco. São ótimas músicas, e um ótimo cantor. – Christian olhou para Misha feliz e ficou hipnotizado com os olhos azuis do moreno.

- Chris! Nós vamos passar a entrada da pizzaria. – disse Jared divertido.

Carro estacionado, já dentro da pizzaria, os quatro foram muito bem recebidos e levados até a mesa. Começaram a conversar enquanto decidiam o pedido, quando Jensen subitamente pediu licença para ir ao banheiro. Estranhamente Misha decidiu que iria junto. Christian e Jared não entenderam.

_No banheiro_

- O que foi Alona? Qual é o problema? – perguntou Jensen assim que entraram no banheiro enquanto Misha se certificava de que não havia ninguém ali, afinal os dois tecnicamente estavam falando 'sozinhos'.

- Vocês dois não acham muita falta de educação não? Pelo que eu me lembro, e minha memória é muito boa, foi o senhor, Jensen que convidou os dois para sair. E isso não lembra nada pra vocês?

- O que deveríamos lembrar Alona? Além é claro da parte que fomos interrompidos por uma anjinha que sabe acabar com qualquer momento num piscar de olhos – disse Misha, claramente irritado com a interrupção.

- Ahh... Claro, eu aqui tentando ajudar vocês e só recebo essa ingratidão como resposta! – falava uma Alona irritada.

- Al, nós temos que voltar logo. Os dois não vão gostar de ficar esperando. O que nós esquecemos?

- Dea... Jensen, querido, o mais correto e educado, é que aquele que convida pague a conta. E pelo que eu sei vocês dois estão sem dinheiro algum.

- Droga! Misha ela tem razão... Nós não temos dinheiro. – A cara de Jensen demonstrava toda a frustração que sentia. Parecia que choraria a qualquer momento.

- O que você sugere pirralha? – perguntou Misha, que agora além de irritado ainda estava preocupado.

- Pirralha é a sua... – achou melhor não continuar, seriam muitas horas rezando para compensar – Não se preocupem. Tom e Michael darão um jeito nisso na hora. Eu só tinha que avisá-los.

- Precisava de todo esse tempo só pra avisar a gente? Não se fazem mais anjos eficientes como antes. – disse Misha, mais para provocar Alona do que por realmente achá-la ineficiente.

- Mais você é... Deixa pra lá... Andem logo. Como vocês me disseram, eles não vão gostar de esperar. – sorrindo para os dois começou a colocá-los para fora do banheiro quando chamou Misha de volta. – Ei, esquentadinho! Venha aqui.

- O que você quer agora pirralha?

Alona arrumou a lapela do blazer azul marinho com riscas de giz, que Misha usava combinando com a calça jeans de lavagem escura, e depois arrumou levemente seu cabelo.

- Eu só quero que você consiga conquistar o gato loiro que está te esperando naquela mesa. – dizendo isso sorriu para Misha, que a acompanhou, feliz, pensando em Christian. Era a chance que ela precisava – O único porém é que se essa sua cara feia e emburrada não fizer isso, não vai ser pelo seu humor, então é melhor eu ajudar!

Jensen não conseguiu não rir da cara de Misha na hora. O moreno olhou incrédulo para Alona, que logo desapareceu, deixando-o muito bravo. E Jensen teria que agüentar tudo isso sozinho em uma situação normal. Mas eles não estavam em uma situação que poderia ser considerada normal para nenhum anjo.

Assim que olhou para a mesa onde Jared e Chris estavam, toda a raiva se dissipou. Misha voltou a sorrir e caminhando a passos largos logo estava novamente na mesa, seguido por Jensen.

- Desculpem-nos a demora. A donzela aqui demora um século para ir ao banheiro. – disse apontando para Jensen.

Christian foi o primeiro a rir, acompanhado de Misha, principalmente da cara emburrada de Jensen. Jared só sorriu para ele e Jensen entendeu a mensagem. _"Tudo bem, não demorou tanto assim."_

Sentados a mesa, começaram a conversar, os respectivos pares loiro-moreno. Quando o garçom veio recolher o pedido, Misha e Jensen quase engasgaram.

- Boa noite senhores, já escolheram o que vão querer? – Quem perguntava era ninguém menos que Michael Rosenbaum, um de seus anjos da guarda.

- Nós ainda não escolhemos, mas pra começar pode nos trazer as bebidas. O que vão querer rapazes? – perguntou Chris.

Misha e Jensen se olharam em entendimento mutuo, e o loiro falou:

- Nós não tomamos nada alcoólico. Podem ser dois refrigerantes.

- Para você o mesmo de sempre certo Jay? – olhou para Jared que apenas afirmou com a cabeça – então são três refrigerantes e uma água com gás.

- Sim senhor, já está anotado. Um momento. – e Mike saiu para pegar as bebidas.

Continuaram a conversar, até que o gerente da pizzaria chegou até a mesa.

- Boa noite senhores, estão sendo bem servidos? – Com um sorriso amigável, Jeffrey cumprimentou os integrantes da mesa.

- Oi Jeff, tudo bem por aqui? – respondeu Chris, amigo de Jeffrey.

- Tudo bem sim Chris. Parece que você conseguiu arrastar o Jay de volta a vida. Bom saber disso garoto!

- Oi Jeff. Eu estou bem sim... E também estou vivo. Só ando meio cansado com o trabalho e a faculdade ao mesmo tempo. – disse Jared sem graça por Jeffrey ter dito isso na frente de Jensen e Misha.

- E por falar em faculdade, você não tem aula hoje não é?

- Não. Na verdade só tenho vistas de prova amanhã e depois. Tecnicamente já estou de férias, só preciso saber se consegui as notas que precisava nessas duas matérias.

- Jared, do jeito que você é estudioso e esforçado, eu não tenho dúvidas que já conseguiu. Agora, que tal vocês dois terem um pouco de educação e me apresentarem seus amigos novos? – disse Jeff, com um sorriso um tanto malicioso.

Conhecia os dois garotos há muito tempo. Era amigo deles. E por isso mesmo havia alguma coisa estranha naquela cena. Era normal ver Chris e Jared em sua pizzaria. Não era normal ver Chris e Jared _acompanhados_ em sua pizzaria.

- Jeff – começou Jared – esse é Jensen... – percebeu que não sabia nem mesmo o sobrenome do loiro, então resolveu continuar – Meu amigo.

Jeffrey sorriu e apertou a mão do loiro firmemente, quase como se estivesse testando-o.

- E esse aqui é Misha Collins – Chris estava em vantagem, pelo menos sabia o nome inteiro de Misha. – _Meu_ amigo. – disse Chris, reforçando a palavra "meu", passando o braço em torno dos ombros de Misha.

Jeffrey estranhou a apresentação um tanto possessiva por parte de Chris e Jared, e repetiu o mesmo aperto de mão firme com Collins.

- Chris, sem querer ser chato, mas algumas pessoas te reconheceram. Será que você não podia cantar uma música ou duas, só pra todo mundo ficar feliz? – Jeffrey sabia o quanto Chris odiava isso, mas as pessoas estavam pedindo.

- Seria ótimo se você cantasse Chris. Sempre quis te ouvir ao vivo – disse Misha, com um sorriso no rosto que alcançava seus olhos sem muita dificuldade.

- Tudo bem então. Você escolhe o repertório Misha. Pode escolher quantas quiser e eu canto. – _"Pra você."_ Completou em pensamento.

Misha escolheu algumas músicas que sabia que Chris poderia cantar apenas com um violão. "I Can Die a Happy Man", "Mary, Can You Come Outside?", "Thinking of You", "More Than I Deserve", "Let Me Go" e "Don't Come Home".

Quando Chris foi para um pequeno palco improvisado e começou a cantar, Misha pensou que não fosse agüentar. Christian estava ali, bem na sua frente, cantando para ele, músicas que ele tinha escolhido. Podia sentir as lágrimas nos olhos, mas não se permitiria chorar. Ao mesmo tempo sorria; um sorriso largo e radiante.

Jared não esperou muito tempo para chamar Jensen para dançar. Mal chegaram à pista improvisada pela pizzaria, Jared enlaçou a cintura de Jensen com os braços, enquanto o loiro lançava os seus pelo pescoço de Jared.

Se olhavam felizes, também sorrindo, e quando Jared olhou bem nos olhos de Jensen, o que viu o deixou muito mais feliz do que sequer poderia imaginar. _"Esses olhos..."_

- Finalmente você chegou meu anjo.

* * *

1 – Bom... Sobre isso, eu estava ouvindo Guilty Pleasure da Ashley Tisdale, quando lembrei do episódio Changing Channels (5.08) e do Dr. Sexy MD. Eu adoro a cara do Sam nessa hora, então eu não resisti!

Gente, mil perdões pela demora. Foi um fim de ano agitado por aqui.

A faculdade com mil provas juntas (alguma novidade?), meu pc quebrou, e por aí vai...

Mas pra compensar o próximo vem rápido. Eu prometo!

Muitooooo obrigada por todas as revies maravilhosas que eu tenho recebido, e que me deixam mais do que feliz!

É ótimo saber que vcs gostam das maluquices que saem da minha cabeça!

Quero agradecer a minha amora mais linda, Ana, pq ela me dá uma força gigante sempre que eu preciso!

Amorinha, vc é tudo de melhor! Vc sabe que eu te amo né?

Bom... Feliz natal (atrasado) e feliz ano novo pra todo mundo. E que 2011 seja um ano maravilho, com muitas fics novas e muito J2 pra todos nós!

Bjssss e não esqueçam as reviews tah?


	5. Ponto de Vista

**Titulo: Entre Anjos e Estrelas**

**Autora: **Angiolleto

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Gênero:** Lemon, Slash, Universo Alternativo

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Nada de SPN me pertence, infelizmente.

**Beta:** Minha mestra (a única que tem paciência comigo!) Ana Ackles

**Resumo:** Ele sabia que era um pecado. Mas o amor valia a pena.

* * *

_Jared's POV_

- Finalmente você chegou, meu anjo. – Não sei de onde tirei isso, mas definitivamente combina com ele.

Eu não sei bem como. Mas é ele. Eu sei disso. Ninguém no mundo pode ter esses olhos, além dele. Os mesmos olhos com os quais eu tenho sonhado. Os mesmos olhos daquele que me disseram pra esperar, e que mesmo não querendo, esperei.

Agora ele está aqui. Eu não sei como, nem porque, Deus colocaria uma criatura tão perfeita assim no meu caminho, mas eu não podia estar mais feliz. Finalmente minha espera acabou.

- Eu sempre estive aqui só pra você, Jared. – Ele me diz, doce.

Eu não sei o que dizer. Eu esperava qualquer coisa. Menos isso. E talvez eu não seja o único que não tem idéia do que está fazendo. Jensen está parado na minha frente, estático, sem reação, como se esperasse alguma coisa de mim.

- Tudo o que eu quero agora é sentir você.

Percebi os olhos dele brilhando e sua língua umedecendo seus lábios. Isso não era pra ter sido dito em voz alta, mas Jensen entendeu o recado. No segundo seguinte eu tinha aqueles lábios deliciosos juntos aos meus, como se dependessem disso pra viver.

Não é um beijo luxurioso. Longe disso. É calmo, tranqüilo; ele está me conhecendo. De uma maneira doce e suave ele está tentando chegar fundo em minha alma. Mas o que mais me chama a atenção é que ele me deixa fazer o mesmo. Ele também está me dizendo muita coisa nesse beijo.

Posso sentir seu medo, sua insegurança, quase palpáveis. Mas há carinho, desejo. Posso senti-lo por inteiro nesse beijo. Ele está se entregando a mim. Eu faço o mesmo e sei que ele pode perceber isso.

Eu não sei como, mas sei que estou apaixonado.

_Jared's POV Off_

_Christian's POV_

Eu odeio isso. É ótimo ter fãs, mas será que é difícil entender que eu não quero ter que parar a refeição para cantar ou dar autógrafos?

Mas... Dessa vez é diferente. Não são meus fãs. É ele, é para ele. Olhando para o salão, posso dizer que vou ter que agradecer ao Jeff. Não estou perto dele, mas não há nada entre o palco improvisado onde vou cantar e a mesa onde estávamos comendo.

- Gostaria de oferecer as músicas de hoje para uma pessoa, que apesar de conhecer a pouco tempo, é especial, Misha Collins. É um prazer ter você aqui, Misha.

Começo "I Can Die a Happy Man", já que foi a primeira música que ele escolheu. Já disse: esse show é somente dele.

Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo. Me sinto preso a ele, como se eu precisasse daqueles olhos a todo instante. Não me surpreendo quando, mal começo a cantar e o procuro. Consigo avistá-lo, ainda sentado em nossa mesa, sozinho. Corro os olhos pelo lugar a tempo de ver Jared e Jensen iniciar seu primeiro beijo. Meu amigo deve estar feliz.

Como eu gostaria de repetir essa cena com Misha, neste exato momento. Mas esse show é especial, eu não posso errar. Talvez eu não possa dizer ou mesmo demonstrar, como Jared e Jensen, o que senti quando o vi pela primeira vez. Vou ter que fazer isso ao modo Kane, então.

Se Jared não estivesse tão preocupado com aquela boca perfeita de Jensen, com todo respeito, ele poderia perceber que este show está sendo diferente. Jeffrey com certeza perceberá. Ele sempre nota minhas mudanças.

Já estou no final da terceira música. Ele não errou nenhuma palavra até agora. "Thinking Of You". Sim, eu estou pensando nele. A cada nota, a cada palavra, só penso nele. Eu estou tentando me concentrar na música e no show. Mas isso está se tornando uma tarefa impossível. Misha está de olhos fechados, cantando junto comigo, há lágrimas disfarçadas em seus olhos.

Nessa hora eu não sei se quero descer do palco e ficar com ele e enxugar suas lágrimas, ou se prefiro continuar vendo esse sorriso, tão feliz e sereno que o fazem ainda mais lindo. É incrível como ele consegue ser tão perfeito.

Tudo que sei é que estou apaixonado pela criatura mais perfeita que já esteve sobre a terra.

_Christian's POV Off_

_Jensen's POV_

- Finalmente você chegou, meu anjo. – Me assusto levemente com suas palavras, mas percebo que não há motivo para isso.

Meu anjo... Quantas vezes já não escutei isso vindo dele? Jared sempre rezou para seu anjo da guarda. _EU!_ Então porque dessa vez isso me fez ficar com as pernas bambas, a boca seca, o coração acelerado?

Talvez porque dessa vez ele me olhou desse jeito, como se tudo tivesse desaparecido e eu fosse o mundo. O único olhar de Jared que eu não conheço. O único olhar de Jared para o qual eu nunca me preparei.

Eu tinha que dizer a verdade, por mais que ele não entendesse, eu tinha que fazê-lo. Dizer a ele que eu sou dele, sempre fui. Que eu fiz tudo para poder estar com ele nesse momento, e que não me arrependo de nada.

- Eu sempre estive aqui só pra você, Jared. – Disse da maneira mais doce que podia, para que ele entendesse que eu sempre fui somente dele.

Talvez ele não entenda o quanto disso é verdade. Não importa, eu sempre estive e sempre estarei aqui só para ele. Nada sem ele faz sentido.

Ele não reage. E isso me faz ficar nervoso, mas como um anjo, aprendi a não demonstrar isso. Fico apenas parado, inerte, esperando por alguma coisa. Ele parece pensar no que dizer.

Certas vezes, Jared acaba dizendo coisas que deveriam ficar só no pensamento. Essa é uma dessas horas:

- Tudo o que eu quero agora é sentir você.

Umedeço meus lábios. Estou com sede... De Jared. Eu quero prová-lo e nesse momento nada pode me impedir.

Uno meus lábios aos dele. Jared é doce. Ainda estou nervoso, e tenho medo. Sinto que ele também, mas, mais do que qualquer coisa, ele quer isso. Ele quer esse beijo, ele deseja esse contato. Eu sei por que ele está abrindo um caminho para que eu o conheça. Esse beijo é um convite mudo para que eu o desvende por completo. Um convite que eu jamais recusaria.

Eu também faço esse convite a ele. Quero que ele me conheça, que me veja por completo. Ele parece aceitar o desafio. Porque será um desafio. Para os dois.

Encerramos o beijo e olhando para ele, agora, eu posso admitir, sem medo, que estou apaixonado.

_Jensen's POV Off_

_Misha's POV_

Droga de fãs. Será que é difícil deixar um cantor sossegado durante a hora da sua refeição? O que custa?

Se bem que eu não acho que faria muito diferente no lugar deles. Faria tudo para vê-lo, mesmo que fosse por alguns segundos. Mas agora não é esse o caso. Vou poder vê-lo cantar músicas que eu escolhi.

Vejo-o subindo ao palco, apenas com um violão. O pequeno palco improvisado num canto do salão, com apenas uma cadeira e um suporte com microfone. Jeffrey fez questão que a visão de nossa mesa até o palco fosse direta. Não há nada, nem ninguém em nossa frente. Tenho que agradecê-lo depois.

- Gostaria de oferecer as músicas de hoje para uma pessoa, que apesar de conhecer a pouco tempo, é especial, Misha Collins. É um prazer ter você aqui, Misha.

Meu coração quase pára. Ele está falando comigo, está dedicando o show para mim! Ele tem total razão quando canta "I can die a happy man...". Eu posso morrer feliz. Meu amor está aqui, perto de mim e nada, no céu e na terra, pode ser melhor do que isso.

Porque será que ele parece estar cantando somente para mim? Porque será que ouvindo sua voz o mundo todo deixa de existir, e tudo passa a ser tão insignificante? Posso ouvir o som da sua voz e não me contenho em acompanhá-lo nas canções.

Posso ouvir gritinhos felizes de Alona, parece que Jensen conseguiu conquistar o _seu Jared_. Mas eu sinto que Chris está diferente. Ele está cantando de uma maneira diferente, se entregando totalmente às músicas.

É algo que ele nunca havia feito antes. Ele nunca cantou assim. Quero muito acreditar que tudo isso é só meu e que ninguém poderá ter isso de Christian além de mim. Parece que eu consegui tanto quanto Jensen. Ao modo Collins.

Ele termina "Thinking Of You". Essa música me lembra de muitas coisas. De quantas vezes eu ficava observando Chris de longe, quantas vezes eu o vi triste, chorando por alguém. Eu não quero vê-lo sofrendo mais. Eu não vou mais deixar que seu sorriso se apague de seu rosto. De hoje em diante ele é somente meu, e eu vou fazer de tudo para que ele fique feliz.

Devo estar parecendo um bobo, sorrindo feito criança, mas me sinto tão bem. Me sinto feliz, porque ele tem um tom apaixonado quando canta e _isso _me faz ficar feliz. Estou quase chorando de felicidade, tanto que sinto as lágrimas se acumulando e espero que ele não possa vê-las.

Não me importa se pareço um bobo. Eu estou apaixonado. Nesse momento só isso importa.

_Misha's POV Off_

_

* * *

_

_Oi gente!_

_Bom... Dessa vez o cap. tah pequeno eu sei... Nao me matem!_

_Tive pouco tempo e quis compensar a demora do outro._

_Queria agradecer demais as reviews da Alicia e iPsychO que me deixaram boba..._

_Muuuito obrigada!_

_E eu sei que ainda nao respondi algumas, mas logo logo eu respondo prometo!_

_Nao estou em casa, entao tempo curto!_

_Bjss a todos, e principalmente a minha Amora linda, Ana!_

_Byee_


	6. O Começo de Uma Nova Vida

Jeffrey olhava de longe o que acontecia com os dois casais. Não podia evitar sentir ciúmes, afinal já fora parceiro de Christian durante algum tempo, mas nem por isso estava menos feliz. Sabia que tanto ele quanto Jared estavam à procura de quem os fizesse feliz e talvez Jensen e Misha fossem exatamente o que seus amigos estavam precisando.

Quando Chris terminou o show, Jensen e Jared já estavam sentados a mesa. Misha nem sequer tinha percebido a presença dos dois. Continuou cantando com Chris até o final, sem errar nem um único verso e quando este saiu do palco, continuo com os olhos fixos nele, como se nada mais existisse a sua volta. Christian se aproximava da mesa com um sorriso genuíno de felicidade, encarando Misha e sabendo ser muito bem observado tanto por Jared e Jensen, quanto por Jeffrey.

- Você realmente é um fã e tanto. Nem uma palavra, nem uma vírgula; você não errou nada Misha. Parabéns.

Misha sorria feliz, jamais erraria uma única letra de Chris. Acompanhava a criação de cada uma delas, e muitas vezes, abusou de seu cargo de anjo da guarda para dar um pouco de inspiração quando necessário. E para Misha tudo na voz de Christian Kane seria sempre perfeito.

Jensen e Jared perceberam a felicidade estampada nos dois rostos a sua frente. Jensen sabia que Misha estava tão feliz quanto ele ou talvez mais. Mesmo com todas as dúvidas e medos, podia ter certeza de que, assim como ele, Misha jamais se arrependeria de ter caído por Christian, como ele caíra por Jared.

Sentiu a mão de Jared deslizar e alcançar a sua, por debaixo da mesa, e segurá-la. Não era um aperto firme, dava margens para que Jensen retirasse sua mão, caso desejasse. Jensen tornou o aperto mais firme, fazendo com que um sorriso de abrisse no rosto de Jared. Também tivera suas dúvidas, assim como Misha, mas vendo o sorriso que agora adornava os lábios perfeitos de Jared, e lembrando-se das sensações do beijo, tinha certeza que faria tudo de novo se fosse necessário.

Do outro lado da mesa, Misha e Chris estavam mais próximos do que o normal e falando baixo, como se não quisessem que ninguém os escutasse. Num rompante de coragem, Misha lançou sua mão para acariciar os cabelos longos de Christian. Primeiro Chris fechou os olhos, apreciando muito o toque; logo depois, olhando nos olhos de Misha, colocou a mão em sua nuca e o puxou para um beijo. Ele se surpreendeu um pouco com a atitude, mas não impediu Chris de tocar seus lábios. Deixou Kane conduzir o ato e Chris, percebendo seu nervosismo fazia tudo de um jeito calmo e apaixonado.

Encerraram o beijo, com Chris ainda com a mão na nuca de Misha e este ainda acariciando os cabelos do loiro. Olharam-se, num sorriso cúmplice, ambos felizes e satisfeitos. O moreno ainda podia sentir seu coração acelerado, sabia que estava corado, e suas pernas estavam tremulas, mas essa sem dúvida havia sido a melhor experiência de sua longa vida.

Mesmo que estivessem conversando, Jared e Jensen estavam prestando muita atenção no que acontecia do outro lado da mesa. Nenhum dos dois escondia a felicidade por seus amigos, e certamente, por si mesmos.

Jensen ainda pode ver Alona, um pouco mais afastada da mesa, chorando e dando alguns pulinhos durante o beijo do anjo e do cantor. Procurou por Mike e Tom pelo lugar e pôde vê-los também sorrindo. Tom, um pouco mais exagerado, fazia gestos, como se agradecendo pela ajuda divina. Jensen ainda se lembrou de agradecer, baixinho para que Jared não escutasse, a Helen, que o loiro tinha certeza, estava de olho neles.

Ainda ficaram por mais algum tempo na pizzaria, conversando até resolverem ir embora. Nessa hora Jensen e Misha se entreolharam, preocupados. Mas ainda sim confiavam em seus anjos da guarda. Pediram a conta e quando Michael chegou à mesa com a caderneta, Alona, ainda invisível, se aproximou de Jensen para que todo seu plano desse certo.

- Dea... Jen! - Seria difícil de acostumar com o novo nome de seu amigo – Você vai dizer a ele que vai pagar com cartão de débito, assim você vai até o caixa. Tom vai estar lá te esperando pra dar um jeito nisso!

Jensen deu um leve aceno com a cabeça em concordância. Jared e Chris ainda se ofereceram para pagar a conta, e após uma leve discussão, Jensen se levantou dizendo que voltaria logo, não dando chances a mais reclamações.

Foi guiado ao caixa por Michael, enquanto conversavam.

- D... Jensen, 'to muito feliz por você! E pelo Cas... Misha. - Com um sorriso amarelo justificou - Ainda é meio difícil chamar vocês dois pelos novos nomes.

- Tudo bem Mike, eu também acho que vai ser difícil me acostumar. Mas obrigado pela ajuda. Sem vocês três, acho que isso teria sido um grande desastre.

- Você não tinha idéia do que era ajuda, até chegar ao meu caixa, Dean. - Disse Tom, rindo com a brincadeira.

- Jensen, Tom. Agora é Jensen... Eu tenho que pensar em um sobrenome.

- Ackles. Seu sobrenome é Ackles. - Disse Alona.

- Ackles? Não é tão ruim...

- Querido, não ouse dizer que é ruim. Eu sei muito bem o que fazer para que vocês dois dêem certo. Por isso não questione. - Alona usava seu tom mais calmo, porém a ameaça era nítida. Era melhor não contrariar a loirinha.

- Bom, Jen, é o seguinte. - Percebendo a clara ameaça, Tom resolveu intervir - Esse é seu cartão de crédito. Vê de não gasta muito, afinal a poupança do céu não é lá aquelas coisas. - disse sorrindo e continuou - Pode ficar tranqüilo que a conta da pizzaria nós já demos um jeitinho angelical.

- Você e o Misha já pensaram e como vão fazer para ir embora? - Perguntou Rosembaum.

- Porque Mike?

- Jensen, Vocês vieram para cá direto da confeitaria. E vocês podem ter chegado lá de várias maneiras o que não é importante agora. O que importa é que vocês estão sem carro, então obviamente Chris vai dar uma carona pra vocês. A pergunta é: para onde?

Michael, Tom e Alona viram Jensen ficar branco, e chegaram a pensar que ele fosse desmaiar. Mas como sempre, eles tinham uma anjinha muito eficaz para ajudá-los.

- Calma Ackles, não precisa ter um treco. Eu já dei um jeito. – Os três se viraram para Alona. Michael e Tom, então, entenderam o porquê de ela não ter ficado e trabalhado com eles na pizzaria. Ela pensava em tudo.

- Aqui está. É a chave de uma casa velha, não muito longe daqui. Padalecki e Kane não vão poder ver que a casa está velha e acabada, cortesia da sua anjinha preferida. Inventem alguma coisa. Pode ser a casa de alguém que morreu e vocês dois são amigos que vieram procurar emprego e resolveram morar juntos. Isso! Pode dizer isso. Não invente nada. Do jeito que vocês dois estão no mundo da Lua, é bem capaz que vocês não consigam inventar nada que preste.

- Obrigada Alona – Jensen não se ofendia com Alona, ao contrário de Misha. Sabia que esse era o jeito dela de demonstrar que se preocupava – Aonde é essa casa? E eu preciso avisar o Misha sobre a história que vamos contar.

- Bom, vocês são novos na cidade, não precisam necessariamente saber onde é a casa. Podem saber apenas o endereço, e Chris vai saber chegar lá, fique tranqüilo. E pode deixar que eu aviso o Sr. Bom Humor de tudo. E não se preocupe Jen, eu estarei lá. Qualquer coisa que precisarem, apenas repitam o que eu disser.

- Pode deixar, Al. Faremos exatamente o que você disser.

Jensen se apressou em voltar para mesa, onde os três já o esperavam prontos para ir.

- Bom rapazes, me digam. Aonde nós deixamos vocês? – Perguntava Chris, já dentro do carro. Novamente Misha seguia no banco da frente, com Jensen atrás de si e Jared ao lado, atrás de Chris.

- Na verdade, Chris – Jensen começou tendo em mente a história inventada por Alona - nós ainda somos novos nessa cidade. Estamos na casa da minha avó que faleceu há algum tempo.

- Oh, eu sinto muito Jensen. Você sabe o endereço? – Pergunto Chris, um pouco sem graça, por achar que o assunto da avó faria Jensen se entristecer.

- Sim sim, está aqui – Jensen lhe entregou um papel onde Michael tinha anotado o endereço, dito por Alona, de onde seria a casa – E fique tranqüilo Chris, eu já superei isso. Ela já tinha certa idade, era uma senhora doente. A pior parte já passou.

Tendo uma sensibilidade maior, Alona percebera o desconforto de Chris, e mesmo a expressão de Jared, quando Jensen tocou no assunto da avó falecida. Sabendo que Jensen repetiria o que lhe dissesse, achou que seria bom quebrar o clima tendo que havia se formado com a notícia.

Jared percebeu que conversara sobre muitas coisas com Jensen durante o jantar. Conhecera coisas incríveis sobre o loiro, seus gostos, suas vontades e seus desejos para o futuro. Porém não tinha se lembrado de perguntar exatamente o porquê Jensen e Misha estavam na cidade. A notícia da avó falecida tinha lhe pegado desprevenido, e o discurso de Jensen sobre estar tudo bem e sobre ter superado a coisa toda, deixou em Jared a sensação de que Jensen realmente era uma pessoa forte.

Chris por sua vez, também fora pego de surpresa com o motivo para Jensen e Misha terem vindo juntos para sua cidade. Isso lhe fez pensar que tipo de pessoa era Misha. Ele havia largado tudo para ajudar um amigo. Sair de sua casa, seu emprego, apenas para ir com seu amigo resolver um problema familiar. _"Ele é incrível"_.

Ainda sim havia muitas dúvidas no ar e Jared achou que essa seria uma ótima hora para descobrir algumas coisas a mais sobre seus novos "amigos".

- Hã.. Jensen, me conta, por que exatamente vocês dois vieram para cá? – Perguntou meio incerto, porém curioso.

Alona percebeu que tinha que entrar em ação. Inventar uma história convincente e não deixar que nenhum dos dois a estragasse. Seria difícil, mas nada impossível. Contando que os humanos não poderiam ouvi-la, começou a falar, e Jensen começou a vocalizar toda a história.

- Bem, na verdade Jay – segundo Alona, usar o apelido deixaria o clima menos tenso – Misha e eu somos amigos desde crianças – até ai nenhuma mentira, já que eram amigos desde o início dos tempos - e crescemos juntos, quase como irmãos – cortesia de Jensen Ackles a história, deixando Misha um pouco envergonhado com a declaração, tão sincera e verdadeira.

- Quando a avó de Jensen faleceu há alguns meses – Misha começou, a pedido de Alona - as coisas já não estavam mil maravilhas para nós onde morávamos – percebendo ter total atenção de todos no veículo, com a ajuda de Alona, continuou – eu já estava desempregado e Jensen tendo alguns problemas com no trabalho. Meus pais já são falecidos e sou filho único, minha única família é o Jen...

- Por isso, quando soubemos que minha avó tinha deixado a casa para mim, achamos que não seria mal tentar iniciar a vida em um lugar diferente – disse Jensen, no que Misha só concordou com um meneio com a cabeça – e então viemos para cá. Ainda estamos procurando um emprego e tentando nos estabelecer por aqui. Sabe como se precisássemos criar uma nova vida, quase por completo – Jensen terminou com uma piscadela para Misha, que não passou despercebida por Alona, que começou a rir assim como o moreno.

- É verdade. Tudo por aqui é novo e nós ainda temos muito a fazer para nos estabelecer. – disse Misha, com certo pesar na voz que foi muito percebido por Alona.

A anjinha colocou a mão em seu ombro, tentando confortá-lo. Sabia muito bem que Misha tinha medo de tudo o que poderia acontecer se a queda não fosse como planejado, do mesmo jeito que sabia que viver na Terra não seria fácil para dois anjos. Mas ela ajudaria a fazer dessa vivencia uma experiência mais fácil, ou não de chamava Alona Tal.

Chegando ao endereço dado por Jensen, todos desceram do carro. Jared se sentia afoito, pois não queria deixar Jensen partir. Queria ficar com ele, não deixá-lo ficar distante de si nem por um minuto. Chris não estava diferente. Tinha dirigido devagar, dado mais importância aos limites de velocidade do que normalmente faria, só para poder ter alguns minutos ao lado de Misha.

- Bom... Nós chegamos – disse Chris para Misha. Chegou mais perto do moreno, aproveitando que Jensen e Jared estavam do outro lado do carro, segurou Misha pela cintura e o puxou para um beijo. Um pouco mais forte do que o primeiro, mas não menos saboroso.

- Eu também não queria ter chegado Chris. Disso você pode ter certeza. – disse Misha, quando interromperam o beijo - Mas se depender de mim, esse não será a última vez que nos vemos.

- Então nós concordamos em alguma coisa Sr. Collins. Porque eu não vou deixar você fugir. – Chris disse, com um sorriso que fez um arrepio correr a coluna de Misha. Se beijaram mais uma vez, antes da despedida.

Jensen ainda segurava a mão de Jared, quase não havia soltado-a desde que saíram da pizzaria. Se olhavam nos olhos, ainda conversando. Também trocaram um beijo tímido, antes de realmente se comunicarem verbalmente.

- Queria poder repetir tudo isso com você, Jen.

- E nós vamos, Jay. É uma promessa. E Jensen Akles é um homem de palavra. – Jensen estava feliz por saber que Jared queria vê-lo novamente. Elevou a mão e acariciar o rosto de Jared levemente.

- Eu não queria te deixar aqui. Não quero ficar longe de você. – Jared tinha os olhos fechados e voz levemente embargada. Voltou a segurar a mão de Jensen, depois deslizando-a por todo seu braço até chegar em seu rosto. Imitando Jensen, fez um leve carinho em seu rosto antes de puxá-lo para um beijo.

Colou seus lábios aos do loiro, num beijo que tinha gosto de primeira vez. Parecia que por mais que provasse de Jensen, nunca teria o suficiente, e sempre teria algo de novo em seu sabor.

Jensen se sentia como uma adolescente apaixonada, quando beijada por seu amor. Estava eufórico, seu coração estava acelerado, suas mãos suavam. Não conseguia perceber nada do mundo ao seu redor; tudo o que existia para si eram Jared e os lábios de Jared. Já tinha cruzado seus braços atrás do pescoço de Jared e com uma de suas mãos, lhe acariciava os cabelos, um tanto compridos.

Quando se separaram, ambos se olhavam felizes. A visão era a mesma para os dois lados: lábios inchados, faces coradas, respirações aceleradas e sorrisos radiantemente felizes. Não perceberam os olhares de Misha e Chris, pois novamente conversavam silenciosamente.

Como Misha e Jensen ainda não tinham celulares nem telefone na casa, disseram que ainda não tinham conseguido um número daquela cidade. Mais uma invenção de sua anjinha preferida. Mas prometeram ligar assim que conseguissem.

Quando finalmente os dois amigos se foram, Misha e Jensen entraram em casa. A casa estava velha e um tanto abandonada. Seria um espaço habitável, depois de uma bela faxina, móveis novos, nova pintura, e com certeza teriam que providenciar uma inspeção nas tubulações de água e esgoto, e em toda fiação da casa.

- Isso é o melhor que tinha no cardápio, Pirralha? - Perguntou Misha em tom de deboche.

- O que queria, Sr. Bom Humor? Mansão no Caribe, com vista para o mar? Vocês dois ainda não tem emprego, e vão ter que manter essa casa. Vocês não têm nem profissão. E isso não ajuda em muita coisa sabia? – Sempre que Misha a chamava de Pirralha alguma coisa dentro de Alona se manifestava, querendo arrancar a cabeça dele. E o pior: isso sempre lhe rendia horas de oração, pedindo perdão. E Al tinha certeza, dali para frente essa seria uma situação recorrente.

- Alona tem razão Ca... Misha. Temos que ter uma profissão, para poder procurar um emprego e começar a ter um salário. Só então poderemos manter essa casa como se deve. Mas Misha tem razão, também, Al. Não podemos morar nisso. – Disse Jensen, tentando amenizar situação.

- Pra começar vocês dois terão que fazer uma faxina enorme aqui. Terão um pouco da nossa ajuda pra isso. Mas depois o máximo que poderemos fazer para ajudar é dar um jeito para que tudo agüente até que vocês dois consertem. – Apontou Alona.

- E vocês não podem fazer uma magicazinha angelical e arrumar tudo de uma vez e deixar esse lugar habitável? – Perguntou Misha, esperançoso.

- Infelizmente não. Os superiores decidiram que nós devemos fazer com que a vida de vocês seja possível, mas não podemos dar tudo o que vocês quiserem. Vocês precisam conquistar as coisas sozinhos.

Jensen e Misha se olharam, ambos com uma expressão nada feliz no rosto. Começar uma vida do nada seria impossível.

- Al, e nós não podemos usar o cartão celestial para comprar as coisas e arrumar a casa? – Perguntou Jensen, com um fio de esperança quando se lembrou do presente de Tom. Misha, mesmo não sabendo nada sobre o cartão, ficou muito curioso com a hipótese.

- Infelizmente não, querido. Vocês poderão usar o cartão para algumas emergências iniciais, mas não podem depender dele. Basicamente ele só serve para que vocês comprem o essencial: comida e roupas. Fora isso, vocês terão que dar um jeitinho. A pizzaria foi apenas uma exceção, já que vocês não tinham conhecimento das regras.

Vendo a expressão desolada nos rostos a sua frente, Alona desejou poder fazer mais por eles. Mas sabia que seria impossível que seus superiores deixassem. Não dependia somente de Hellen.

- Certo Pirralha, mas se nós não temos dinheiro, como poderemos tornar essa casa um lugar descente para se viver? Não somos mágicos. – Disse Misha, um tanto contrariado.

- Bom... Dessa vez a ajuda não vai vir da sua anjinha favorita. E sim do seu par de anjos lindos e muito bons no que fazem. - Tom e Mike chegavam à sala da casa, com um sorriso radiante – Sim, isso mesmo, nós. Obrigada pelos elogios. – Tom tinha a capacidade de brincar com todas as situações, tendo um bom humor inabalável, na opinião da maior parte de seus amigos.

- E então? O que arranjaram? - Alona estava preocupada com seus protegidos. A situação não era boa.

- Podemos dizer que a sorte dos dois é que eles sempre protegeram seres humanos com dons artísticos. – Com um sorriso enigmático nos lábios, Tom olhava para Ackles e Collins.

Pela ordem hierárquica do céu, os anjos da guarda eram anjos diferenciados. Cada anjo podia proteger apenas um humano, e este deveria ser designado de acordo com algumas regras. Um anjo só podia proteger um humano nascesse com dons compatíveis com os seus. Jensen e Misha se encaixavam na categoria artística. Seus protegidos poderiam ter qualquer dom artístico, como por exemplo, cantar, dançar, tocar, pintar, esculpir, até mesmo escrever. E qualquer coisa que envolvesse a criatividade humana.

Durante sua vida de anjos da guarda já tinham protegido cantores, musicistas, bailarinos, floristas, pintores, decoradores, publicitários, alguns engenheiros civis, desenhistas, arquitetos, entre vários outros tipos de profissões. Desde que seus protegidos lidassem sempre com a criatividade.

No caso de Misha, Chris cantava e tocava. Uma proteção obvia. Com Jensen, já era um caso diferenciado. Jared fazia seus doces. A apresentação de seus bolos, tortas, pães e pratos que fazia na faculdade, exigiam dele criatividade e manuseio de instrumentos culinários. Isso o qualificava como protegido de um anjo com as qualidades de Jensen.

Por terem essa especialidade, Jensen e Misha sabiam que quando chegasse a Terra, certamente seriam humanos com esses dons. Com seus protegidos tinham aprendido a cantar, tocar, pintar e muitas outras coisas. Quase como se aprendessem um talento novo com cada humano que protegiam.

- O que você achou Welling? Mike, eu não disse pra você cuidar dele? – Alona também sabia brincar quando queria. Sempre dizia que Tom precisava de alguém para cuidar dele, pois era um pouco louco.

- Bem, há uns dois quarteirões daqui tem um restaurante com musica ao vivo. E pelo jeito eles estão sem um cantor. E eles também estão procurando alguém que toque algum instrumento, para acompanhar a música.

- Perfeito – gritou Alona – Jensen sabe cantar e o emburradinho ali deve saber tocar, não é?

- É claro que eu sei. Aprendi com o Chris e outros protegidos. – Misha ainda estava meio espantado com a idéia de se apresentar com Jensen. Porém precisavam começar de algum lugar.

- Eu acho que vai ser muito bom. Obrigado a vocês dois. – Jensen agradecia verdadeiramente – Al, você é incomparável. Sem você o dia de hoje seria totalmente perdido. Você é demais!

- É Pirralha, fez um bom trabalho hoje, tenho que admitir – Alona ficou surpresa com um elogio vindo de Misha, mas não menos feliz – E obrigada Rosembaun e Welling também.

- E Tom, por um acaso vai ter algum tipo de teste? - Jensen perguntou um pouco preocupado. Sabia cantar, mas não queria dizer que gostava de platéia.

- Sim! E é amanha de manhã Jen.

Jensen e Misha se olharam, espantados com tanta naturalidade. As coisas na Terra não seriam tão fáceis.


	7. Vivendo e Aprendendo

**Titulo: Entre Anjos e Estrelas**

**Autora: **Angiolleto

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Gênero:** Lemon, Slash, Universo Alternativo

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Nada de SPN me pertence, infelizmente.

**Beta:** Minha mestra (a única que tem paciência comigo!) Ana Ackles

**Resumo:** Ele sabia que era um pecado. Mas o amor valia a pena.

Naquela manhã, Jensen e Misha se levantaram, de suas nada confortáveis camas, se lavaram e se arrumaram para o teste no restaurante. Jensen estava nervoso, não estava confiante em sua voz. E ainda tinha outras preocupações, pois, sem esse emprego, tudo seria ainda mais difícil.

Misha tentava se concentrar em sua nova vida. Sentia falta de suas obrigações como anjo, e não estava acostumado a ser um humano. Definitivamente o estômago embrulhado, as mãos suando, o coração acelerado e a boca seca não eram exatamente o que ele definiria como bom. Mas por outro lado, sabia que logo que conseguisse esse emprego, sua vida seria muito mais fácil e estaria mais perto de seu Chris. Ou pelo menos era isso que esperava.

Saíram de casa e venceram pouca distancia a pé, já que o restaurante não ficava tão longe assim. Já tinham decidido qual música seria apresentada e tinham ensaiado antes de saírem de casa. Nada poderia dar errado. Para o próprio bem deles.

_Uma hora e meia mais tarde_

Ambos saiam do lugar com um sorriso no rosto. O dono do lugar tinha adorado a apresentação. Disse que fariam muito sucesso e lhes ofereceu três noites por semana para se apresentarem: sexta, sábado e domingo.

- Isso vai ser um pouco incomodo. – Misha pensava alto, exteriorizando sua preocupação.

- Também acho Mi. – Disse Jensen, usando a "Técnica do Apelido" de Alona – Mas o que podemos fazer? Sei que essas noites são as preferidas dos humanos pra sair e tudo mais. Mas não podemos nos dar ao luxo de não aceitar. Com o dinheiro dessas apresentações poderemos começar a arrumar a casa.

- Eu sei Jen. O começo não será fácil, nós já prevíamos isso. O que importa é que depois de um tempo as coisas vão se ajeitar e aí sim, poderemos curtir a vida humana.

J&J... C&M

Jared estava nervoso. Duas semanas e nem sinal de Jensen. Estava enlouquecendo. Lembrar dos beijos de Jensen, do cheiro do loiro, de seu sorriso, de seu corpo e não tê-lo por perto estava deixando Jared fora de si.

Apesar de trabalhar, sem ter a faculdade, tinha muito tempo sozinho, e nesses momentos se lembrava constantemente de Jensen. "Será que ele também pensa em mim?" Saía com alguns amigos de vez em quando, e se distraía até. Mas logo seu pensamento voltava para ele.

Ligou todos os dias para Chris, mas o loiro também não tinha noticias de Misha Collins. Jared pode perceber que Christian também não estava nada feliz com isso. Nos primeiros dias ele ainda parecia mais esperançoso, mas parecia que agora ele já não tinha tanta certeza se Misha ligaria.

Chris havia dito para Jared que se sentira diferente na pizzaria com Misha. Sentira-se leve, como se cantar para ele fosse uma coisa que fizesse há muito. Algo que o acalmou e o fez sentir-se bem. Muito bem, segundo Kane.

Jensen não podia desaparecer. Misha não podia desaparecer. Não podiam deixá-los assim. Alguma coisa precisava ser feita. Sua mente trabalhava para isso.

Estava agoniado. Mas uma idéia surgindo em sua mente lhe dizia que talvez sua espera estivesse para acabar. Precisava falar com Kane.

J&J... C&M

Jensen e Misha perceberam que nada seria fácil, literalmente. Com o dinheiro da primeira apresentação pensaram no que poderiam fazer. Comidas, roupas, produtos de limpeza e higiene. O que seriam mais importantes?

- Jen, precisamos de roupas.

- Misha, a dispensa não tem nada comestível.

- Jensen, essa casa está imunda.

- Não dá pra resolver tudo de uma vez.

- Tom, Mike, Jensen, Misha. Na sala agora! - Gritou Alona. Os quatro logo apareceram. Tom, zombeteiro como sempre, fez sinal de continência. - Tom e Mike, vocês dois vão arranjar comida. Pelo menos o básico. Usem o cartão do céu.

Logo que Tom e Michael saíram. Alona se virou para os anjos caídos.

- E vocês, podem sair e comprar algumas roupas com o cartão quando os meninos voltarem. Sem exageros, vocês apenas podem gastar no básico. Pensem bem no que precisam; cuecas, calças, camisas, blusas e sapatos. Podem usar as mesmas roupas, a diferença de altura entre vocês não é tão absurda assim1.

Misha e Jensen logo concordaram. Com o tempo as coisas se ajeitariam e poderiam se dar ao luxo de terem um guarda-roupa individual. Por enquanto caminhariam juntos.

- Com esse pagamento comprem coisas pra casa. As coisas pra limpeza principalmente. Mas também seria bom pensar em alguns móveis para substituir os antigos que não tenham condições de continuar em pé. Façam uma lista de tudo que precisam. Roupas, móveis, tintas para pintar a casa, e aos poucos conseguiremos dar um jeito nisso.

Alona sabia que não podia fazer mais nada. Mas isso não queria dizer que ela não pudesse animar seus anjinhos. A casa precisava sim de reformas, porém nada absurdo. Não era uma casa grande. No andar de baixo, dois cômodos, a sala e a cozinha. Acima, dois quartos e um banheiro.

Quando a achou o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi o fato de ter alguns móveis. Havia um beliche num dos quartos. E também armários embutidos, já que a casa era um tanto antiga. O banheiro não tinha chuveiro, contudo, o resto estava em um estado razoável para ser usado.

A sala era um espaço vazio. Absolutamente nada. Na cozinha, o fogão e a geladeira estavam enferrujados, mas nada que uma magicazinha não os fizesse funcionar. Os armários haviam sido atacados por cupins e aquilo que Jensen chamava de dispensa, nada mais era que um pequeno armário, com espaço para uma pessoa, embutido na parede, com quatro prateleiras. Num dos lados, o suporte para vassouras. Na parte de trás da casa, ficava a máquina de lavar. Alona tentou se lembrar quando aparelhos domésticos tinham sido criados, pois os daquela casa pareciam mais antigos que ela própria.

Na última semana, tinham limpado superficialmente a casa, para que os meninos pudessem morar ali sem serem, vítimas de asma. Mas agora sim a limpeza pesada estava por vir.

Baldes de água para a limpeza. Cinco dias inteiros. Desde a segunda após o primeiro fim de semana de apresentações até a sexta seguinte. A casa estava brilhando. Finalmente estava limpa, e tinham conseguido que ficasse muito bem limpa.

Descobriram que o piso era branco, com algumas manchas em bege. As paredes precisariam ser pintadas, principalmente as das salas. Em um dos quartos o vidro da janela deveria ser trocado. No banheiro, a pintura e o chuveiro fora cortesia do cartão celestial.

Na cozinha a "despensa" já não tinha mais quatro prateleiras vazias. Apesar de fazerem as refeições com pratos e talheres descartáveis. Conseguiram deixar o fogão menos enferrujado e com ajuda de um manual de instruções, achado debaixo de uma das camas, colocaram a máquina para funcionar. A geladeira era um pouco temperamental. Às vezes congelava os alimentos, às vezes não esfriava o suficiente. Retiraram os armários corroídos.

A lista agora estava bastante reduzida. Comida já não era um problema tão grande. A casa estava limpa e com isso puderam saber o que era necessário: um sofá para a sala, as tintas para pintura, colchões novos, e roupas.

Depois de um dia todo procurando, Michael achou uma loja onde poderiam comprar roupas baratas. Não teriam a qualidade das grandes marcas, mas a quantidade seria satisfatória.

Com tudo arrumado partiram para mais uma sexta-feira de apresentação. No sábado de manhã foram até a tal loja e escolheram muitas roupas. Algumas coisas do gosto individual de casa um, outras para os dois. De qualquer forma, seria muito bom vestir coisas novas. Sábado e domingo partiram para as apresentações, renovados.

Durante aquela semana começaram a arrumar o resto das coisas. Começavam cedo, acabavam tardes e cansados. Todos os dias se lembravam o porquê de toda essa loucura e a saudade já apertava no peito. Mas estavam decididos, só ligariam depois de acertar a vida na casa.

Fizeram sua primeira dívida. Um sofá com tecido bege e uma pequena mesa baixa com pés de madeira cor mogno e tampo de vidro para a sala. Pensaram em uma tv, mas isso estava fora do alcance por algum tempo.

Escolheram as tintas: branco para a cozinha, verde muito claro para o quarto de Jensen e azul bebê para o de Misha. Branco no banheiro e roxo claro nos corredores e na sala.

Já tinham conseguido fazer os reparos necessários nos fios e nos canos. Começavam a pintura da pequena sala. Mas ainda sim, tinham uma grande dúvida. A fiação e o encanamento não estavam tão ruins quanto deveriam. Resolveram questionar seus protetores.

- Isso tudo é um presente da superiora, amores – Alona parecia estar explicando a situação para dois bebês, e não para dois homens.

- Pois é, meninos. Conseguiram vencer a barreira de gelo que é a Helen. Por causa de vocês temos que entregar um relatório diário, para que ela saiba que vocês estão bem. – Explicou Mike, com cara de poucos amigos. Anjos sempre odiavam fazer relatórios.

- E não se esqueça de que ela sempre pergunta deles com lágrimas nos olhos e uma cara de mulher apaixonada vendo filme romântico. – Tom não podia perder a oportunidade de brincar com a situação.

- Mas Pirralha vocês mesmos disseram que...

- Eu sei Zangado, nós também não sabíamos. Fomos informados desse 'milagre' há pouco tempo. – Misha e Alona ainda tinham alguns... Problemas. Essa era sua forma amigável de tratamento.

Quando todos estavam conversando puderam ouvir a campainha tocando. Tom rapidamente foi até o lado de fora da casa e voltou com boas notícias.

- Parece que nossos anjinhos caídos vão ter uma noite e tanto. - Comentou rindo, enquanto Jensen e Misha se olhavam com sorrisos de pura felicidade.

Jensen abriu a porta para ver Jared com cinco caixas de pizza na mão, enquanto Chris carregava três pacotes de latinhas de refrigerante.

- Nós até pensamos em trazer alguma outra coisa. Mas não sabíamos a o quê. Aí, preferimos pizza mesmo. – Jared estava com um sorriso todo covinhas, olhando nos olhos de Jensen, mais uma vez conversando sem se utilizar de palavras.

Misha estava um pouco atrás de Jensen, podia ver o olhar de Chris, em toda a sua intensidade. Sentiu-se arrepiar, quando se adiantou para ajudá-lo com os refrigerantes. Jared e Jensen deram espaço para que os dois se movimentassem, mas não quebraram o contato visual.

Chris entrou na casa sem dizer nada, podendo ver a bagunça de uma casa que está sendo pintada. Foram até o centro da sala, deixaram os pacotes no chão, até que olhando nos olhos azuis de Misha, ele disse:

- Estava com saudade. – Sem esperar qualquer resposta, puxou o moreno para um beijo, colando seus corpos, enquanto segurava firmemente a nuca de Misha. Este, por sua vez, lançou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Chris, puxando-o mais perto, para aprofundar o beijo.

Quando entraram em casa, Jared começou a rir da bagunça em que estava a casa. Tinta para todos os lados, lençóis sobre alguns móveis, jornal no chão, uma escada próxima a parede oposta a que estavam, com rolos e pincéis próximas a ela.

- Bela decoração. – Brincou Jared.

- Pelo menos você parou para ver a decoração, Jay. – Disse Jensen, apontando discretamente para onde estavam Chris e Misha.

Jared deixou as caixas de pizza sobre uma lata de tinta que estava ao seu lado, e se virando para Jensen, ainda sorrindo, se fez ouvir.

- Sabe que me deu uma inveja deles agora, Jen?

Jensen não pode deixar de abrir um sorriso ouvindo isso. Segurou firmemente a camisa de Jared enquanto o puxava para si. Empurrou o moreno até a parede mais próxima, prensando-o junto a ela. Jared fazia suas mãos percorrem as costas de Jensen, enquanto tinha sua boca devorada pela do loiro.

Ao final de alguns minutos os dois casais interromperam o beijo. Parecendo perceber que o mundo ainda existia, se voltaram uns aos outros, para os cumprimentos mais formais.

- Hey Jen, tudo bem?

- Claro Chris, e você?

J&J... C&M

A noite estava sendo maravilhosa. As pizzas já estavam quase acabando, junto com os refrigerantes. Ora a conversa se fazia ouvir, com os quatro conversando alto e rindo; ora os casais falavam baixo, trocando carícias e beijos íntimos.

Quando perceberam a hora mais avançada, Jared e Chris sabiam que a hora de ir estava próxima. Jared olhou para Chris e o loiro sabia o que aquele olhar significava. Ele estava tão descontente quanto Jared.

- Precisamos ir. – Chris disse alto, com a voz firme, mas que ainda sim não escondia o desânimo.

- Tem certeza? – Jensen olhou para Jared e fez seu característico beicinho. Não queria que o moreno fosse.

- Nós trabalhamos amanhã Jen, por isso temos que ir. – Jared explicou como se falasse com uma criança. Também não queria ir, mas levantaria cedo no dia seguinte, tinha algumas encomendas para entregar. Chris também deveria ir para o estúdio, estava fazendo as gravações para seu novo CD.

Foram levados até a porta da casa, onde o carro de Chris estava estacionado. Kane se adiantou, abrindo o carro e avisando:

- Ah. Eu quase me esqueci. Tenho um presente pra vocês dois. – Chris retirou do porta luvas dois celulares, de modelos relativamente novos, e entregou para Misha e Jensen.

- Chris, por mais que eu queira, nós não podemos aceitar. – Apesar de saber que demoraria um pouco até que eles tivessem condições de ter um daqueles, Misha não queria aceitar.

Alona logo pode ver nos olhos de Christian sua desilusão com a resposta do moreno. Não precisou ler seus pensamentos para saber que Chris queria fazer uma surpresa para alguém que ele certamente gostava muito. Ela fuzilou Misha com os olhos enquanto ouvia Kane se explicar.

- Misha, é um empréstimo ok? Quando vocês comprarem o de vocês, me devolvem. – Chris sentiu o olhar reprovador de Jared, mas ainda sim continuou. Era o único jeito de fazer Misha aceitar.

Na verdade ele e Jared tinham ido juntos comprar os dois aparelhos, antes de ir até a casa de Jensen e Misha. Todos os dias, que passaram sem noticias, fez com que necessidade de poder manter contato fosse maior.

Jensen olhou para Jared e o moreno soube que a idéia também fora reprovada por Jensen. Mas com seus olhos de cachorrinho, Jared conseguia qualquer coisa. Até que Jensen passasse por cima de seu orgulho e aceitasse temporariamente o novo celular. Mesmo sem nenhuma palavra, podiam se entender.

E Misha mesmo contrariado foi convencido por Alona.

- Hey, Zangado! Deixa de ser bobo. Não 'tá vendo que ele só fez isso pra não passar dias sem falar com você de novo? Pra você e o Jen o tempo passou voando com o emprego novo, arrumar a casa, ajeitar toda a vida de vocês. Mas para eles dois, dias assim são coisas que eles querem evitar agora em diante. Para de ser orgulhoso e aceita logo o presente! – Alona estava inconformada com o jeito orgulhoso de Misha. Será que ele não via a tristeza nos olhos de Christian?

- Ok Chris, muito obrigado. Eu adorei o presente. – Misha chegou bem perto de Chris e disse baixinho, só para ele – Me desculpa, às vezes eu sou um pouco orgulhoso demais. Não queria te magoar.

_"Ah! Finalmente ele percebeu." _Pensou Alona. Chris sorriu e deu um beijo leve me Misha, já um pouco mais animado.

- Jen... Será que a gente não podia se ver qualquer dias desses? Sair, tomar alguma coisa, não sei... - Jared olhava para seus pés, falava baixo, envergonhado.

- Jensen! Ele está com medo de parecer atirado demais. Pensa rápido! – Tom estava por perto, para tentar ajudar, assim como Alona. Enquanto ele ajudava Jensen, Al estava com Misha.

- Jay, eu vou adorar. Só temos um problema... – Por mais que Jensen não quisesse, teriam que entrar no assunto.

- O que foi Jen? - Jared demonstrava certa preocupação.

- Eu e o Misha vamos trabalhar nas noites de sexta, sábado e domingo em um restaurante aqui perto. Teremos que arranjar outra opção. – Jensen também estava um pouco apreensivo. E se Jared não quisesse sair com alguém com uma vida tão enrolada?

- Jen, isso não é problema. Temos muito tempo disponível, e você ainda pode trabalhar tranqüilo. Sei que vocês têm algumas coisas pra mudar na casa. – Jensen se lembrou que Alona impedia Jared e Chris de ver a casa em seu estado real – Alias, a cor das paredes da sala está linda. – A voz de Jared era tranqüila e até divertida.

Feitas as despedidas, Jay e Chris foram, deixando para trás duas pessoas pela metade. Tanto Misha quanto Jensen sentiam como se partes deles estivessem indo embora junto com os dois.

- Jensen, vou te dizer, Jared é um pouco dramático e exagerado. Foi você mencionar a palavra 'problemas' e ele pensou em cada coisa que eu nem te conto. – Tom ria enquanto falava, por que pôde ler os pensamentos um tanto catastróficos de Jared.

Jensen se limitou a rir, enquanto os dois começaram a ouvir vozes alteradas do outro lado da sala.

- Você é um grosso Collins, não em um pingo de sensibilidade. - Alona gritava, o rosto estava vermelho, demonstrando toda sua irritação.

- O que quer que eu faça, hã? Eu não posso ler os pensamentos dele como você Pirralha. – Misha abria e fechava as mãos, como se isso pudesse fazer toda sua raiva sair por seus poros.

- Bastava olhar pra ele Misha, só olhar. No momento em que você disse que não queria o bendito celular, eu até achei que Chris fosse chorar. É o primeiro presente que ele te deu. É especial, você não podia ter feito o que fez.

- Não imaginei que isso pudesse significar tanto assim pra ele. – Misha abaixou seu tom de voz, como se soubesse que Alona estava certa.

- Esse é o problema Zangado. Você precisa prestar mais atenção nas pessoas, nas coisas que te cercam. Você correu o risco de magoar o Chris profundamente hoje. Não pode continuar agindo com esse impulso. Precisa analisar um pouco as coisas antes. – Alona suavizara sua voz, como se a bronca já tivesse passado e agora conversasse com um filho.

Jensen olhava tudo de longe e via como aquele relacionamento caminhava. Misha e Alona se tornaram amigos, quase irmãos. Toda aquela implicância, tudo que diziam um para o outro era uma forma de dizer que estava tudo bem. Era uma forma de saber se o outro estava realmente bem.

Jensen se deu conta de que, de uma fora diferente, até mesmo estranha, eles e seus anjos eram agora uma família. Uma família que tinha alguns problemas, e que os enfrentava juntos. Uma família que se amava.

* * *

HEllo minha gente...

O pedido de desculpas é sincero. Não sei o que aconteceu, mas eu me enrolei demais, fiquei sem tempo e não sei porque.

Ou eu sei (né Ana?).

Mas enfim o que importa é que o capítulo está aqui, e o próximo não deve demorar!

Queria agradecer as reviews cada vez mais fofas!

Daqui a pouco vou estar com um ego maior que o mundo!

hahahha

Quero inaugurar um cantinho especial na fic.

Ninguém nuca leu os comentários feitos pela beta, sobre a fic.

A partir de agora existe as notas da beta. Tudo que ela sempre comentou e ninguém sabia.

hahahahahaha

Não são muitos, mas são bons, eu garanto!

Fiquem agora com ela!

Notas da Beta:

1- Que pindaíba!

Vcs logo vão ver mais comentários dela por aqui!

Bom, estou esperando as minhas reviews ok?

bjsss!


	8. A Primeira Vez

**Titulo: Entre Anjos e Estrelas**

**Autora: **Angiolleto

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Gênero:** Lemon, Slash, Universo Alternativo

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Nada de SPN me pertence, infelizmente.

**Beta:** Minha mestra (a única que tem paciência comigo!) Ana Ackles

**Resumo:** Ele sabia que era um pecado. Mas o amor valia a pena.

Passadas algumas semanas a situação já era mais favorável aos anjos.

Misha conhecera, por intermédio de Chris, o curador de uma Galeria de Arte na cidade. Jim Beaver era ótimo no que fazia, fã de Christian e péssimo para aturar pessoas.

Seus assistentes nunca ficavam mais que dois meses no cargo, já que Beaver dizia que eram "lerdos e incompetentes". Misha estava enfrentando um demônio em forma de chefe, mas fazia de tudo para que nada saísse errado. A seu ver, nem Hellen, em seus piores dias, era tão ruim.

A galeria apresentaria uma nova exposição e Jim queria o coquetel perfeito. Tudo teria que ser perfeito, caso contrário Misha sabia que agüentaria o mau humor de Jim. _"E pensar que isso é ele de bom humor."_

Misha amava seu trabalho. As fotos da exposição faziam com que ele quisesse conhecer ainda mais aquele mundo de cores, formas, tamanho e expressões. Estava cada vez mais fascinado com tudo.

Outra boa noticia, era que Jensen havia conseguido estágio, numa empresa de um amigo de Jim Beaver. Erick Kripke era famoso por sua empresa bem sucedida, com várias filiais em outros países, além de um renomado nome em todo cenário nacional.

Jensen trabalhava como estagiário de arquitetura e agradecia imensamente a seu último protegido. As aulas na faculdade e todo o tempo quebrando a cabeça com projetos, hoje, valiam a pena. Apesar de ainda estar aprendendo e de estar um pouco desatualizado não se sentia completamente perdido.

Jensen estava conseguindo ajudar sua equipe em um grande projeto que estava sendo muito bem recebido. Isso lhe garantira grande prestígio aos olhos de Kripke. Ele mesmo havia dito a Beaver que o garoto que lhe fora indicado - por Beaver, a pedido de Chris - era certamente a pessoa certa para trabalhar consigo. Nas palavras de Erick Kripke "um diamante bruto que faço questão de lapidar em minha empresa".

Do mesmo modo, Kripke já havia ouvido falar do jovem de que se tornara o secretário de Jim. A seu ver, qualquer pessoa que aceitasse trabalhar com Beaver era louca, sem sombra de dúvida, mas ver Jim Beaver elogiando um assistente? Isso era novo e fazia Erick acreditar que Misha era um rapaz de talento e com um grande futuro, assim como Ackles.

Mas Misha e Jensen aprendiam cada dia mais que a vida não era tão fácil. Jim sugava toda a energia de Misha. O moreno estava trabalhando quase quinze horas por dia para que o coquetel e a inauguração da exposição fossem perfeitos.

Havia semanas desde que viu Chris pela última vez. Na verdade já tinha desmarcado três encontros por causa seu patrão. Nem mesmo tinha conseguido acompanhar Jensen no último final de semana até o bar para tocar.

Chris estava na etapa final da gravação de um novo cd, e isso fazia com que seu tempo também fosse reduzido. Nas últimas três vezes que tinha conseguido uma noite de folga, Misha não conseguira escapar de Beaver.

Já Jensen sofria com a falta de Jared. Com a volta às aulas na faculdade e a confeitaria ao mesmo tempo, e Jensen trabalhando aos finais de semana, só tinham conseguido conversar quando tinham tempo de ligar um para o outro. O que também era quase um milagre. Tinham se visto algumas vezes durante as semanas, mas apenas encontros rápidos entre a saída de Jared do trabalho e a faculdade.

Para os três anjos, Tom, Mike e Alona, o tempo também andava sendo um inimigo. Não conseguiam parar para nada, já que tinham que correr juntos com seus protegidos para que nada saísse errado.

Alona tomava conta de Misha. Graças a ela a exposição caminhava muito bem. Depois de duas semanas que Misha havia começado a trabalhar, ele e Alona já tinham brigado mais vezes do que quando estavam no céu, durante séculos.

Tom e Mike conseguiam fazer com que Jensen tivesse um pouco mais de sorte. Lhe diziam quando era a hora certa para ligar para Jared, quando os dois tinham tempo de conversar.

Apesar do trabalho dos três anjos, a saudade já começava a apertar no coração dos quatro.

_Na porta da casa J&M._

Era mais um dia em que Misha chegava em casa cansado, com Alona em seu pé.

- Mi pelo menos isso você tem que fazer!

- Alona você acha que eu tenho tempo? Se tivesse eu não estaria aqui, estaria com ele e não largaria mais.

- Por isso mesmo Zangado. Isso vai mostrar a ele que você não consegue tira-lo da cabeça. Não custa nada Misha.

Misha revirou os olhos e com uma expressão cansada desistiu de brigar.

- Você venceu Alona. Eu vou tentar ter tempo amanhã de mandar as flores que você tanto quer para o Chris.

- Bom... Como você é muito lerdo, eu já tratei de mandá-las por você. Só queria que você aceitasse a idéia – Alona deu um sorriso sapeca, enquanto Misha estava vermelho de raiva depois de toda aquela discussão.

- Ah sim. É um lindo buque de rosas vermelhas, com uma caixa de bombons de licor de cereja e um cartão.

- Você escreveu alguma cosia no cartão Al?

-Claro que sim né? _"Sem você o tempo parece não contar direito. Misha"_.

- Isso não parece um pouco... - Misha pensou em dizer açucarado, mas desistiu quando viu os Olhos felizes e brilhantes de Alona.

- Romântico, Zangado, é isso que parece. E eu estou preparando uma surpresinha pra vocês dois. - Alona sabia que era mentira, e que seriam horas de penitência por isso, mas também sabia que Misha ficaria feliz.

Misha sabia que as surpresas de Alona sempre eram boas, mas isso não o deixava menos preocupado, tampouco menos feliz.

_Na sala_

- Eu sei Jay. Também estou com saudade. E adivinha. Esse final de semana, o dono do restaurante disse que não precisamos ir. Vai ser tipo uma noite temática, e ele vai trazer alguém diferente pra cantar.

- _É uma pena que eu vou ter uma encomenda enorme pra fazer esse final de semana, Jen. Vou levar o sábado todo, se tiver sorte. Mas provavelmente meu domingo também não vai escapar._

_-_ É mesmo uma pena. Eu estou com muita saudade... – Completou baixinho para que Jared não ouvisse – E queria te ver.

Mike e Tom ouviram aquilo. E também sabiam que a encomenda de Jared era bem grande.

Quando Jensen e Misha foram se deitar, Mike Tom e Alona se reunirão na sala.

- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa. Não dá pra ficar assim. – Disse Tom, que já estava preocupado com Jensen e Jared.

- Concordo com você. Logo isso não vai mais ser sustentável. – Alona também sabia o que poderia acontecer caso o tempo fosse sempre um inimigo velado dos dois casais.

- Pra começar eu sei o que podemos fazer Tom. – Mike tinha no rosto uma expressão de _Eureca._

Tanto Alona quanto Tom olharam para Rosenbaum com uma expressão que dizia para ele continuar e não matá-los de curiosidade.

- Lembra que o Jared divide a cozinha com outro cozinheiro? Ele vai estar de folga enquanto Jared faz a encomenda. Podemos dar um jeitinho. Ele vai ficar em casa sem fazer absolutamente nada.

- Ótima idéia. Só falta descobrirmos o que os dois vão fazer juntos nesse tempo. – Disse Tom.

-Não precisa descobrir Welling – Alona tinha uma expressão que se dividia entre o alivio e a preocupação – Mande o Jen fazer um jantar decente, ele deve saber cozinhar depois de proteger o Jay por tanto tempo, e trazer o Jared aqui para uma noite romântica. Lembre-se que já tem um mês que eles se conhecem.

- E podemos fazer o Jen pedir o Jay em namoro! – Mike estava animado – O que acha Al?

- Perfeito. Vai ser ótimo. – Alona precisava pensar em um jeito de fazer Misha ficar a sós com Chris por algumas horas, já que fazia quase três semanas que isso não acontecia direito.

- E você Al, o que em mente? - Mike perguntava, preocupado.

- Pensei em conseguir com Beaver uma noite, ao menos, para Chris e Misha. Mas com aquele cara é mais difícil do que parece.

- É o tal Beaver não parece ser fácil. - Comentou Tom.

- Eu não estava falando do Jim, Tom, e sim do Misha. Ele é muito quadrado.

- Fala sério, Al - Tom ria quanto falava - Você passou milênios ao lado dele no céu e só conseguiu perceber isso agora?

- Eu estou falando sério rapazes. - Alona tinha um pesar em sua fala, devido sua preocupação. - Ele já me disse mais de uma vez que não quer que eu coloque coisas na cabeça do Jim. "Se eu consegui esse emprego sozinho, consigo fazer o resto sozinho" - disse Alona, imitando Misha. - E o pior, ele ainda acha que conseguiu o emprego sozinho... - Completou com desgosto.

- Então ficou fácil. - Mike tinha um sorriso vitorioso - Ele não quer que VOCÊ faça nada com o Jim. Mas Nós não temos nada a ver com isso.

Tom e Alona olharam para Mike e depois se encararam. A postura vitoriosa de Alona dizia que ela já tinha aceitado completamente a idéia.

J&J ... C&M

Na sexta feira à noite, Jared ligou para Jensen dizendo que o cozinheiro que trabalhava com ele tinha se oferecido para fazer encomenda no final de semana. Segundo ele, o homem tinha escutado uma conversa de Jared no telefone dizendo que teria que ficar o final de semana todo trabalhando e não teria tempo de sair.

Como sempre o trio de anjos da guarda estava envolvido.

Tom tinha dito para Jensen ligar para Jared no dia anterior na hora em que Jared estava perto do cozinheiro e Jensen conduziu a conversa para que o homem escutasse o necessário. O resto foi graças a um empurrãozinho de Mike e muita bondade do homem.

Combinaram então que depois que a aula de Jared acabasse no sábado pela manha, se encontrariam e passariam o dia juntos. Depois Jared dormiria na casa de Misha e Jensen, que agora já estava bem mais arrumada.

J&J ... C&M

_No Sábado_

Era 11hs da manhã quando Jensen chegou na estação de metro. Jared lhe disse que quando acabasse a aula, se encontrariam ali.

Jensen estava ansioso para ver Jared novamente. Fazia alguns dias desde a ultima vez que vira o moreno. Arrumou-se para causar uma boa impressão. Estava com uma camisa de manga curta listrada de branco e azul marinho, com uma calça jeans clara que lhe caia muito bem e um par de tênis brancos no pé. Os cabelos tinham um pouco de gel, arrumados de maneira displicente.

Quando avistou Jared ao longe, se aproximando, seu rosto foi tomado por um brilho apaixonado.

Jared estava com uma camisa de manga curta vermelho bordo, calças escuras, também jeans, e tênis pretos com detalhes em vermelho. Carregava uma mochila considerável nas costas, onde guardava suas roupas e tudo que precisaria para a noite na casa de Jensen. Seu cabelo, como sempre, caia no rosto, dando-lhe um ar um pouco infantil, reforçado por suas lindas covinhas. Resultado do enorme sorriso em seus lábios quando avistou Jensen.

Ao se aproximarem, Jared deu um sorriso torto para Jensen, que devolveu com suas mãos se enlaçando no pescoço do moreno. As mãos de Jared foram parar na cintura do mais baixo.

- Estava com saudades. - Foi tudo que Jensen escutou antes de ter seus lábios reclamados pelos de Jared.

O dia fora bem tranqüilo. Tinham passeado, ido a um parque para caminhar e conversar. Ficaram quase todo tempo sentados tomando sorvete e conversando, devido ao calor e a falta de roupas apropriadas para a prática de exercícios.

Jared se recostara em uma árvore e mantinha Jensen entre suas pernas, encostado em si. Conversaram durante o resto da manhã e boa parte da tarde. Só saíram dali quando seus estômagos reclamaram por comida de verdade.

Foram até um shopping próximo e se deliciaram com o ar fresco. Comeram lanches, já que Jensen dissera que cozinharia para eles a noite. Passearam por todo shopping entrando e saindo de lojas, comentando sobre tudo o que fosse possível.

Como combinado, só voltaram para casa por volta das nove horas, quando Misha tinha saído com Chris. Jensen tinha ficado muito feliz em saber que finalmente os dois tinham conseguido marcar um encontro e comparecer a ele.

Para Jensen e Jared o tempo era curto, mas ainda sim Kripke era mais humano que Beaver. Entendia quando o loiro precisava ir embora e descansar. Verbete inexistente no vocabulário de Beaver. Por isso mesmo tinha conseguido ver Jared poucas vezes nessas semanas, mas pelo menos tinha conseguido. Coisa que para Misha tinha sido impossível.

Ao chegarem em casa foram recebidos por um cheiro delicioso vindo da cozinha. Jensen tinha preparado Lasanha, e pediu a Misha, antes de sair, colocá-la no forno.

- Hum... Parece que o jantar vai ser muito bom. - Jared já estava com água na boca, pois adorava massas.

- Pode ir tomar banho, eu vou arrumar a mesa. - Jensen deu um beijo leve em Jared, e logo o moreno se dirigia ao banheiro.

Jensen colocou os pratos, copos e talheres sobre a mesa de centro baixa da sala. Tinham comprado um tapete felpudo e com isso poderiam sentar no chão para comer. Quando Jared terminou seu banho, Jensen indicou seu quarto para que ele pudesse se trocar. O mais velho tomou seu banho, e foi para o quarto de Misha. Colocou a roupa que tinha deixado separada e desceu rapidamente, antes de Jared.

O moreno aproveitou que Jensen não estava por perto e resolveu vasculhar um pouco o quarto. Viu que Jensen não tinha muitas coisas, como alguém que não tem muito para contar. Como se quisesse esquecer o passado.

Viu que Jensen não tinha um armário cheio de roupas. Jared ousava dizer que ele nem mesmo tinha trazido alguma coisa de onde morava. Tinha vindo apenas com a roupa do corpo e Misha. Ficou se perguntando o que tinha acontecido a Jensen para ser assim.

Quando o moreno chegou à sala, a mesa estava posta e o loiro o esperava, com os cabelos molhados e deliciosamente perfumados. Tinha colocado uma camiseta branca e um short folgado preto. "_Delicioso"._

Jared estava com uma regata azul clara, e uma calça leve azul escura. Estava descalço e Jensen ainda pode ver algumas gotas de água escorrendo por seus braços. O moreno também tinha os cabelos molhados e penteados para trás.

- Jay, se você quiser tenho um vinho, não é dos melhores como você deve gostar, mas me disseram que é muito bom.

- Jen, hoje eu vou comer o que você quiser. E tomar o que você quiser. Não me importo de comer essa deliciosa lasanha com refrigerante. Já percebi que você não gosta de bebidas.

Jensen sorriu agradecendo o moreno por entender. Pegou uma garrafa de refrigerante para acompanhar, mas não dispensou as taças. Jared se sentou do outro lado da mesa, com as pernas cruzadas e comeram enquanto conversavam.

Vez ou outra Jared soltava um comentário sobre a comida, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Jensen. "Delicioso"1. Jay logo percebeu as bochechas sardentas de Jensen ficando vermelhas, e o loiro tratava de desviar o assunto para outra coisa.

Terminaram o jantar, ainda conversando e rindo sobre tudo. Jared chegou a dizer para Jensen que também estava preocupado por Misha e Chris. Conversaram muito sobre a situação e até pensaram em maneiras de ajudá-los.

Quando Jensen se recostou ao sofá atrás de si, relaxou apenas ouvindo Jared falar, fechando os olhos. Até parar de ouvir o moreno. Abriu os olhos para ver Jared engatinhando ao redor da mesa, até chegar a sua frente e sentar sobre si.

- Meu amor já está cansado? - Perguntou Jared, com a expressão mais safada possível no rosto.

- Na verdade, estou mais disposto que nunca, amor. - Jensen respondeu a altura.

Com os dedos emaranhados nos cabelo curtos de Jensen, Jared começou a beijá-lo e a friccionar seu quadril sobre o de Jensen.

Em poucos minutos Jensen já estava mais duro do que podia imaginar. A hora que mais esperara, depois de seu primeiro beijo com Jared, havia realmente chegado.

Jensen logo se viu sendo deitado no tapete da sala, enquanto Jared, já sobre ele, retirava sua camiseta e passava a distribuir beijos por todo seu peitoral. E então o loiro soube que era chegada a hora de uma conversa crítica.

- Jay... Precisamos conversar. - Jensen começou a tentar se colocar sentado. Mas Jared ainda insistia com as carícias. Jensen levou sua mão até os cabelos de Jared, puxando-os levemente - De verdade Jared, precisamos conversar.

Jared se levantou de cima do loiro, e sentou ao seu lado, um pouco distante. Tinha uma expressão séria e preocupada.

- Me desculpa Jen. Eu não queria apressar as coisas. Eu achei que você também quisesse isso, tanto quanto eu.

- Jay, é claro que eu quero isso. Só que tem uma coisinha que eu não te disse. - Jensen viu o rosto de Jared mudar de várias formas. Primeiro ele estava muito triste, logo depois passou a mostrar suas lindas covinhas num sorriso de felicidade e agora demonstrava uma curiosidade tremenda. - Eu nunca fiz isso Jay.

Jared ficou paralisado. Esperava muitas coisas e essa com certeza não era uma delas. Ele nunca tinha... Jensen era quatro anos mais velho que ele, isso era impossível. Não que Jared tivesse uma imensa lista, mas com certeza era mais do que nenhum.

- Como assim Jen... Você nunca... Quer dizer, nada? Nunca?

- Nunca... Com homens - Mentiu Jensen, sabendo que isso era necessário, e rezando para que fosse uma mentira perdoável.

- Então temos que fazer isso do melhor jeito possível. – Jared sorriu, um sorriso calmo e tranqüilo. Pegou Jensen no colo e o levou até o quarto. A cama de Jensen não era tão pequena, pois o loiro também não o era.

Jared colocou Jensen sobre a cama e logo estava sobre ele novamente.

- Vamos com calma, ok? Se você não quiser que eu faça alguma coisa é só me avisar, eu não vou te forçar a nada! – Jared estava preocupado e tentava ser o mais delicado possível.

- Jay, "tudo o que eu quero agora é sentir você." Sem medos, só esse amor que eu sinto.

- Eu também te amo Jen. Muito. – Jared sorria quando ouvira de Jensen as mesmas palavras que tinha dito ao loiro antes de seu primeiro beijo. É bem verdade que desde aquele beijo, ou até mesmo antes, ele já estava perdidamente apaixonado.

O moreno começou a comandar a situação, dada a inexperiência do outro. Começou por seu pescoço, sempre marcando em sua mente os lugares onde obtinha mais reações de Jensen.

Sentia o loiro puxando seus cabelos ora fraca ora severamente, dependendo da intensidade dos toques ministrador. Começou a descer por sobre o corpo do outro, arrancando gemidos, suspiros, gritos e até mesmo alguns palavrões2 do corpo sob o seu.

Jared fazia questão de marcar o corpo do loiro aos poucos. Passou por todo o peito, chegou ao umbigo, e logo depois viu, coberto pela roupa, o membro rijo do mais velho.

Retirou lentamente o short de Jensen, junto com sua boxer. Quando Jared olhou para o loiro, viu Jensen corado ofegante, sem olhar diretamente para ele. Parou o que estava fazendo e subiu até ficar cara a cara com ele.

- O que foi Jen?

- Não é nada... Só é um pouco estranho – Disse Jensen envergonhado.

- Bom, se quiser inverter as coisas eu estou aqui, todinho pra você. – Dito isso, Jared se deitou na cama ao lado de Jensen, e abriu os braços.

No início o loiro ficou um pouco sem saber o que fazer. Mas assim que viu o volume na calça de Jared, soube que não podia ficar parado.

Colocou a mão sobre o membro de Jared, ainda coberto pelas roupas e começou a acariciá-lo enquanto o beijava. A massagem era lenta, _"Lenta até demais",_ pensou Jared. Sentia o moreno gemendo em meio ao beijo e por isso mesmo não parava. Jared agarrou seus braços, quando Jensen mudou o foco para sua orelha.

Sugou seu lóbulo e deixou que uma de suas mãos arranhasse levemente o braço de Jared. Só parou o que estava fazendo quando precisou retirar a regata de Jared. Abaixou-se pra criar caminhos imaginários com sua língua no abdômen do moreno.

Jared sentiu que Jensen já estava mais a vontade com a situação. Segurou o loiro e o jogou contra a cama, se colocando entre suas pernas.

- Parece que alguém está bem animadinho. E eu achando que precisava ir devagar com você, amor... - Jared riu e logo chegou bem próximo a boca de Jensen - Vou te ensinar uma coisinha que caras que saem com mulheres não aprendem! - E mordeu o lábio inferior do loiro.

Jared pegou o membro de Jensen e começou a acariciá-lo, da mesma forma que o loiro tinha feito consigo. Bem devagar, sua vingança pessoal.

Mas assim que o loiro começou a se contorcer na cama pedindo por mais e abrindo cada vez mais as pernas, inconscientemente, Jared colocou todo seu membro na boca sugando-o deliciosamente.

Aproveitou a oportunidade e colocou um dedo na boca de Jensen que entendeu o recado e o chupou deixando bem molhado. Com esse mesmo dedo, Jared, começou a abrir caminho dentro do loiro.

Jared aproveitou de sua própria saliva e do fluido que já saia do pênis de Jensen para lubrificar os outros dedos e assim preparou o loiro com muito cuidado e carinho.

Quando achou que já era hora de avançar mais uma etapa, Jared pensou em perguntar a Jensen sobre o lubrificante, mas quando olhou para o loiro, viu o tubo aparecendo por debaixo do travesseiro.

Nem mesmo Jensen imaginava que aquilo pudesse estar ali, já que era seu quarto e ele não tinha deixado aquilo ali. _"Nota mental: perguntar para aquele trio de anjinhos safados sobre isso"._

Jared espalhou uma quantidade significativa do gel sobre seu membro e ainda um pouco sobre a entrada de Jensen.

- Isso pode doer um pouco. Se quiser que eu pare é só avisar. - A voz do moreno misturava preocupação, excitação e principalmente carinho.

Jared se encaixou entre as pernas do loiro e forçou aos poucos a entrada. Jensen sentiu uma fisgada de dor, mas devido à preparação que havia recebido não era nada insuportável. Quando Padalecki terminou de entrar, ele já não sentia mais dor alguma.

Ainda ficaram algum tempo só se olhando, e quando Ackles se sentiu pronto deu um lindo sorriso para Jared que logo começou seus movimentos.

Encontraram um ritmo que proporcionava prazer aos dois. Nem forte, nem fraco. Não era rápido demais, nem lento demais. Jared se movia pensando unicamente no prazer do ser amado e Jensen comprimia seu canal, tornando o ato mais prazeroso a Jared também.

Entre sussurros de amor, pedidos, gemidos, afagos e beijos, juntos estavam no balé mais antigo do mundo, onde duas almas unidas se fundiam em uma só, cheia de amor e cumplicidade.

A entrega era mútua e isso era claro em cada toque, cada gesto. Se completavam, se tornavam um só.

Quando Jensen se agarrou as costas de Jared e gemeu longa e prazerosamente em seu ouvido, o moreno soube que Jensen tinha atingido seu ápice. Só então se permitiu alcançar o prazer. Se derramou por completo no interior do loiro que novamente só pode gemer em satisfação.

Trocaram um beijo apaixonado, palavras e juras de amor. Por fim antes de adormecerem só puderam proferir as palavras que mais podiam descrever o que estavam sentindo.

- Eu te amo...

J&J ... C&M

Misha tinha passado o dia todo em casa. Arrumou seu quarto meticulosamente, limpou a casa do jeito que bem gostava - para que ficasse perfeita - e durante a tarde tirou um longo cochilo. Afinal de contas precisava descansar para conseguir agüentar seu chefe. A única pessoa mais perfeccionista que ele próprio.

Estava feliz, pois finalmente poderia ver seu amado Chris. A saudade apertava o peito e não conseguia mais esperar para acabar com ela. Havia quase três semanas desde que puderam passar um tempo juntos, conversar, rir, beijar. Misha sentia falta dos lábios deliciosos do loiro.

Lembrou-se de Jensen e Jared que também estavam juntos, assim como se lembrou que havia prometido ao loiro que colocaria a lasanha no forno antes de sair de casa. Não queria imaginar o que aquelas duas crianças grandes fariam com sua casa limpa, mas procurou não pensar nisso.

Jantaria na casa de Christian. Os dois tinham marcado de sair à noite, fazer alguma coisa juntos e terminar num jantar na casa de Chris, onde Misha passaria a noite. Não podia querer mais nada. Algumas horas ao lado de seu amor, assim como um delicioso jantar totalmente feito por ele. Nada mais romântico.

Sim, Misha sabia que Chris era um ótimo cozinheiro. Seu ex-protegido tinha um dom, assim como Jared. Só que não se usava dele para ganhar a vida. Decidira por encher a vida das pessoas de lindas emoções com sua voz.

Colocou um cd de Chris no rádio enquanto se arrumava. Durante o banho escutou a voz do loiro e apenas apreciou, deixando que ela lhe enchesse o coração. Quando foi colocar sua roupa, deixou-se acompanhar as notas e cantou junto com seu amado loiro.

_I remember we were driving driving in your car_

_The speed so fast I felt like I was drunk_

_City lights lay out before us_

_And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder_

_And I had a feeling that I belonged_

_And I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone_

No geral a música era um tanto triste, mas a suavidade da voz de Chris, junto com o ritmo suave da canção fazia com que Misha não conseguisse parar de ouvir e cantar.

Quando percebeu já estava no horário. Chris logo chegaria para levá-lo dali para a noite mais esperada desde que caíra. Não queria pensar muito no que aconteceria. Deixaria as coisas fluírem da melhor forma possível.

Chris logo estava por ali. Estava lindo com uma camisa azul bem clara e um jeans que lhe emoldurava as lindas pernas. Os cabelos ainda molhados e o perfume delicioso que emanava dele formavam um conjunto perfeito. Para Misha essa era a palavra que melhor descrevia o loiro. _"Perfeito"._

Não que ele mesmo estivesse muito diferente. Tinha uma calça jeans de lavagem mais clara, contrastando com sua camisa preta, perfeitamente bem cortada e ajustada - cortesia de sua anjinha Alona.

Não se demoraram mais que o necessário para sair de casa. Tempo suficiente para Misha colocar a lasanha de Jensen no forno e alguns amasso na porta de casa.

Decidiram por irem diretamente até a casa de Christian. Para que ficar em algum lugar cheio de gente, com barulho, e outros olhares, se tudo que queriam era o silêncio da companhia do outro preenchido por todo amor que sentiam?

Quando chegaram ao apartamento do loiro, Misha não ficou tão surpreso. Já o conhecia de ponta cabeça. Muitas vezes ficara com Chris ali dentro sem o loiro saber. Já tinha curado seu coração partido, lhe dado toda a inspiração necessária para compor, ajudado-o a cozinhar sem perder o ponto da receita. Aquela era quase uma casa para ele também.

- E então o que acha? - Chris disse na sala, assim que passaram pela porta. Orgulhava-se muito de sua casa. Tudo ali dentro eram frutos de sua dedicação e trabalho; se sentia feliz e realizado por isso.

- É linda Chris. Sinto como se já a conhecesse há muito tempo. - Disse Misha com um sorriso no rosto.

Conversaram ainda por muito tempo, sobre vários assuntos, se conhecendo melhor a cada palavra. Chris preparara seu prato preferido e também sua especialidade na cozinha aquela noite: Strogonoff de Frango.

Comeram na sala, sentados a mesa, conversando muito. A exemplo de Jared, Chris também não consumiu nada que contivesse álcool. Várias vezes Chris e Jared já haviam comentado o fato de Jensen e Misha não consumirem nada alcoólico, por isso respeitavam essa decisão.

Terminado o jantar, Chris colocou um filme para assistirem. Mas isso logo não faria diferença.

Estavam sentados juntos na sala com várias almofadas. Misha usava Chris de apoio, sentando no meio de suas pernas e encostado ao peito do moreno. Não se exaltou quando Chris o puxou para um beijo, um tanto desajeitado pela posição.

Misha apoiou suas mãos nas coxas de Chris fazendo carinhos leves, enquanto o loiro passava suas mãos por seus braços e tórax. Ele apertava e soltava seus braços num carinho sensual, enquanto sentia as mãos de Misha sobre si.

O moreno colocou uma de suas mãos na nuca de Chris aprofundando o beijo, mas quando sentiu as mãos grandes do outro tentando abrir-lhe a camisa, certo desespero tomou conta de si.

Parou as mãos de Chris em seu peito, e se afastou apenas o suficiente para se sentar de frente para ele.

Ambos estavam vermelhos e ofegantes, e quando Misha falou sua voz estava rouca.

- Ainda não, Chris. Ainda não estou pronto pra isso. - Na voz de Misha a tristeza era evidente. Ele pode percebê-la, também, na face de Chris.

- Desculpa Mi, eu não quis...

- Não Chris. Você não fez nada errado. Só que eu ainda preciso de um tempo, não é à hora certa. - Misha sentiu as lágrimas se acumularem em seus olhos ao dizer isso. - Me desculpa...

Ele foi abraçado por Christian, e consolado pelo loiro. Chris repetia em seu ouvido que estava tudo bem, que não havia problemas, que ele esperaria o tempo que fosse necessário.

O pior para Misha foi ver que algumas lágrimas silenciosas também escorriam pelo rosto do loiro e que a tristeza era evidente em sua face.3

Para os dois casais a noite seria sempre lembrada por seus bons e maus momentos4.

Notas da Beta:

1 - Acho que não é da lasanha que estão falando.

2 - Que anjinho mal educado.

3 - Anja Angiolleto aprontou com vocês! Ás vezes acho que ela luta ao lado do Rafael.

4 - Culpa de uma anja.

Ana Ackles: Os comentários de cima são alguns dos que saem no processo de criação e correção, quem tem a sorte de ter uma beta e uma amiga, sabe o quanto é divertido esses momentos de loucura. Obrigada pelas madrugadas que passamos discutindo quem é o mais gostoso, e claro que você já está convencida que p mais gostoso é o Jensen, tanto que permitiu esse comentário final! kkkkkkkkkkk

Beijos para você(Anja) e para todos que acompanham essa menina de talento, que não precisaria de mim para corrigir as suas histórias, mas aceito esse "trabalho", por que assim tenho as atualizações em primeira mão! srsrs


	9. Depois da Primeira Vez

**Titulo: Entre Anjos e Estrelas**

**Autora: **Angiolleto

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Gênero:** Lemon, Slash, Universo Alternativo

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Nada de SPN me pertence, infelizmente.

**Beta:** Minha mestra (a única que tem paciência comigo!) Ana Ackles

**Resumo:** Ele sabia que era um pecado. Mas o amor valia a pena.

O som do despertador o fazia sair do maravilhoso mundo dos sonhos em que estava. Despertava nos braços do homem que amava e se sentia cada vez mais feliz com isso. A situação já era comum nos últimos dias, depois _daquela_ noite. Jared estava com os olhos fechados, mas podia sentir a leve respiração de Jensen, sinal de que fora rápido em desligar o despertador antes que o acordasse.

Uma semana. A diferença já era notável entre os dois. Já estavam mais acostumados um com o outro, se conheciam mais, se entendiam melhor.

Até mesmo o quarto de Jensen já apresentava algumas diferenças. Se antes Jared via ali uma pessoa quase sem identidade, que parecia fugir de alguma coisa, agora o que se podia perceber era o conflito de personalidades.

Enquanto Jensen compartilhava da organização de Misha, Jared era desorganizado e bagunceiro. Suas coisas ficavam espalhadas pelo quarto, que já começava a apresentar certa identidade, graças a alguns conselhos de decoração de Alona e Jared.

Quando sentiu Jensen se mexer sobre seu peito, finalmente abriu os olhos, encarando a expressão sonolenta de Ackles.

- Bom dia amor. Se eu fizer o café e separar a sua roupa você ainda tem mais meia hora de sono. – Deu um beijo leve nos lábios dele, já se preparando para sair da cama.

- Quarenta e cinco minutos Jay, você ainda vai correr. Calça escura, camisa azul. – Jared descobriu que Jensen não era a pessoa mais vocal do mundo quando acordava. E sempre tinha a esperança de que ele se levantaria para correr consigo.

Se desvencilhou dos braços e pernas de Jensen que mais pareciam uma prisão¹ sobre seu corpo toda manhã, e se levantou. Separou a roupa dele conforme as indicações: calça jeans escura, que lhe caía perfeitamente bem, e uma camisa azul bebê de mangas curtas. Por baixo uma camiseta branca, a boxer e as meias.

Sorriu, imaginando como sua vida tinha mudado em uma semana. Estava praticamente vivendo com Jensen. E isso lhe trazia boas, muito boas lembranças.

Flash Back

Jared acordou sentido seu corpo cansado, e não era para menos. Jensen podia ter cara de anjo, mas sabia como fazê-lo ir às alturas.

Jamais Imaginou que sua primeira vez com o loiro fosse acontecer de forma tão... Apaixonada e sensual. Em cada gesto, cada toque de Jensen pode se sentir amado, feliz, completo. E então Jared se pegou pensando em Jensen. Será que ele havia sentido as mesmas coisas? Será que ele tinha se sentido no paraíso como Jared se sentia.²

Jensen abriu os olhos, sentindo-se diferente. Seu corpo doía em lugares que nunca antes lhe haviam sido apresentados. Era até estranho imaginar que em milênios nunca tivera que se preocupar com sensações físicas e em poucos meses já havia passado por tantas delas. Inclusive o prazer do sexo.

Jensen passou a se lembrar do prazer que sentira com Jared e isso o fazia o ser humano mais feliz do mundo. Não podia imaginar com era se sentir assim, e de repente começou a imaginar o porquê de os seres humanos serem tão facilmente corrompidos pela luxuria.³

Olhou para Jared e pode ver seu sorriso todo covinhas, o que o deixava mais e mais feliz. O moreno tinha uma expressão leve e apaixonada e lhe olhava como se o mundo fosse cor de rosa. Ou talvez cor verde com sardas: cor de Jensen.4

- Bom dia...

- Bom dia Jay, dormiu bem?

- Jen, essa foi a melhor noite da minha vida. Quero poder fazer isso todos os dias, todas as noites, quero poder ter você durante o resto da minha vida.

Os olhos de Jensen se tornaram turvos, mas ele não permitiria que as lágrimas caíssem. Ainda não.

- Tudo que eu mais quero agora, Jens, é que você sinta o que eu senti.

- Do que está falando Jay? Você...

- Eu quero Jen, quero você por completo. 5 Quero tudo.6 Quero sua alma, seu amor, seu coração, seu corpo e o que mais vier. Eu nunca tive tanta certeza disso. Nunca tive tanta certeza de poder dizer 'eu te amo'.

Jensen, que estava deitado sobre o peito de Jared, abraçou o moreno deixando as lágrimas fluírem livremente, e ofereceu seus lábios para Jared. Adorava poder sentir o gosto do moreno, era uma intimidade só deles. Um simples beijo. Um contato puro e simples, mas que lhes remetia a tantas lembranças.

Lembranças que se espalharam por todo o corpo dos dois. Lembranças que os despertaram. Lembranças que os levariam a novas lembranças, muito em breve.

Mas dessa vez a coisa seria diferente. Jensen queria amar. Jared queria ser amado. O moreno queria saber como seria ter Jensen dentro de si. O loiro queria descobrir qual a melhor forma de demonstrar todo seu amor.

Juntos, durante todo o dia descobriram sensações e prazeres novos. Novas formas de amar, de serem amados. Descobriram-se seres completos, quando juntos.

Flash Back

Desceu para preparar o café da manhã deles, e viu que Misha já estava acordado. Durante aquela semana achou que Misha estava um pouco triste, e quando Chris lhe contou sobre o que havia acontecido naquela noite, pode entender o motivo.

- Bom dia Mi - Jared nunca chegou realmente a perguntar se podia chamá-lo assim, mas isso realmente não importava - tudo bem?

Misha estava encostado a pia, com um copo de leite nas mãos, um tanto pensativo. Olhou para Jared sem realmente vê-lo por alguns segundos, antes de responder.

- Sim. - E novamente ficou calado, com a cabeça baixa. Jared começou a imaginar o que poderia estar acontecendo, quando Misha levantou a cabeça novamente. - Jay, o que você faz quando decepciona alguém? Alguém que você ama muito?

-Be... Bem, eu... Hã... Eu... - Jared tentou formular uma resposta, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada. Misha era do tipo fechado e se estava falando com ele sobre esse assunto, confiava em Jared. - Misha, independente do que tenha acontecido, você tem que confiar que essa pessoa vai te perdoar. Principalmente por que ele te ama do mesmo jeito.

- Jay... - Misha sentiu seu coração disparar. Jared sabia sobre o que ele estava falando. Se Chris tinha lhe contado, o moreno deveria saber como ele estava se sentindo. - O que foi que ele te disse?

- Misha, não se preocupe7, o Chris não ficou bravo e nem nada parecido.

- Mas ele estava chorando Jared, eu senti suas lágrimas. É claro que ele não estava feliz.

- Mi, fica calmo ok? O Chris só ficou meio... Ele acha que não consegue fazer nada pra te deixar feliz. Parece que tudo que ele tenta fazer ou dá errado ou você não gosta. Por isso ele ficou um pouco triste aquele dia.

- O que eu vou fazer Jared? Eu amo o Chris. Eu só estou aqui por causa dele... - Misha logo se calou, percebendo que se continuasse, falaria algo que não devia.

- Misha eu sei que pode parecer estranho, mas, - Apesar de não entender bem o que o outro quis dizer, Jared preferiu continuar a conversa e acalmar Misha. - tudo que ele quer é conseguir fazer você feliz.

- Se ele soubesse que só de ficar perto dele, sentindo a presença dele isso já acontece...

Jared e Misha ouviram o barulho do chuveiro e perceberam que Jensen já tinha levantado e isso queria dizer que estavam atrasados. Jared precisava preparar o café da manhã deles e se arrumar. A corrida ficaria para a manhã seguinte.

J&J ... C&M

Misha foi para o trabalho um pouco mais animado. Segundo Jared, Chris não estava bravo com ele e isso já o tranquilizava um pouco.

A exposição estava cada vez mais perto, e com isso o trabalho de Misha estava cada vez maior, mas ele precisava pensar no que fazer para resolver essa situação.

No almoço, saiu da Galeria pensando no que fazer. Teve uma idéia, e logo perguntou a Alona onde Kane estava. Chris estava em casa, relativamente perto dali, mas como Misha tinha acesso livre a um dos carros da galeria, conseguiu ir até ele com facilidade.

Antes, providenciou um almoço para os dois, e ao chegar lá usou a chave que Chris havia lhe dado há uma semana. Abriu a porta e o apartamento estava todo escuro. Lembrou-se que Kane tinha ficado na gravadora até tarde.

Chegou ao quarto de Chris e viu o loiro dormindo apenas com um short, descoberto e de bruços8. Misha sentiu todo seu corpo responder a essa visão, mas se controlou tendo em mente o que tinha ido fazer ali. Um tempo a sós com Chris para deixar seu loiro feliz.9

- Chris, meu anjo... Acorda. - Se sentou na beirada da cama e aos poucos foi acariciando as costas de Chris para que ele acordasse.

Chris acordou um pouco desorientado, não sabendo direto o que estava acontecendo e quem estava ali com ele.

- Quem... Misha? O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu estava aqui por perto e resolvi ver se você estava em casa. Eu trouxe o almoço, está com fome?

Chris se sentou na cama, ainda tentando acordar efetivamente. Esfregou os olhos parecendo uma criança, até que finalmente conseguiu responder.

- Estou, um pouco. Misha você não tinha que estar trabalhando? - Chris ainda bocejava com sono, sem entender perfeitamente o que acontecia.

- Está na hora do almoço, consegui escapar. Além do mais, estava com saudades, e lembrei que você ficou gravando até tarde e que por isso podia estar com fome e cansado. - Misha acariciava o rosto de Chris, num leve carinho.

A barba ainda estava por fazer, o rosto ainda estava quente e marcado do travesseiro. Chris fechou os olhos para sentir mais daquele carinho, até que Misha o beijou. Leve e suavemente, os dois logo estavam deitados, Chris sobre Misha, apenas beijando.

Sem saber exatamente como continuar, Chris parou e olhou para Misha, que tinha uma expressão serena no rosto e um olhar apaixonado.

- Não Chris, ainda não será hoje.10 - Misha se sentou na cama com Chris sentado sobre os pés, a sua frente. Chris abrira um lindo sorriso no rosto ao ouvir a palavra 'ainda'. Novamente a mão de Misha alcançou o rosto11 de Chris e recomeçou a acariciá-lo. - Eu te amo. - Mais um beijo e quando Chris abriu os olhos, Misha já estava se levantando da cama. - Lave o rosto e escove os dentes, vou preparar o almoço, você precisa se cuidar.

- Yes mami, pode deixar. - De um pulo, Chris logo estava no banheiro da suíte e aproveitou para um banho rápido. Lembrou de se barbear e ao sair colocou uma roupa confortável. Não teria que gravar naquele dia.

- Misha o cheiro está delicioso, o que... - Chris se aproximava da sala, mas quando chegou ficou sem palavras.

Misha havia preparado uma mesa toda cheia de comidas deliciosas. Estavam dispostas de modo que a mesa estava colorida, parecendo até um banquete.

- Eu tenho certeza que faz dias que você não come direito. Deve até ter ficado sem comer durante alguns dias. Por isso hoje, eu vou fazer você ter a melhor refeição de todas.12 - Enquanto falava, Misha terminava de dar os últimos toques na mesa, colocando alguns vasos com flores que havia comprado no caminho.

Chris caminhou até ele, e o abraçou pela cintura, puxando-o de encontro a si. Apoiou sua cabeça nos ombros de Misha, por algum tempo.

- Você é maravilhoso. - Disse quando finalmente conseguiu encontrar sua voz. - Muito obrigada, meu amor.

Misha havia ficado corado, de vergonha. Era só um almoço, nada demais. Não entendia a reação de Chris, mas como sempre uma ajudinha angelical estava presente.

- Há muito tempo ninguém cuida dele assim Mi. - Misha sorriu ao escutar Alona e finalmente compreender o que se passava no coração de Chris.

- Al, posso te pedir um favor? - Mentalmente pediu a Alona e continuou após ouvir a confirmação - Deixa eu ficar aqui com ele essa tarde?13 É só hoje, por favor!

- Pode deixar Zangado. Beaver vai simplesmente... Esquecer que você existe.

Logo que não sentiu mais a presença de Alona, Misha pode ver que ainda estava a abraçado a Chris. O moreno tinha a testa encostada em seu ombro. Misha não podia ver seu rosto, mas não importava que ele estivesse feliz. Faria essa felicidade aumentar ainda mais.

Almoçaram e conversaram por muito tempo. Se sentaram juntos no sofá para ver tv, dormiram um pouco durante a tarde na cama de Chris apenas abraçados. Quando Chris perguntou sobre Beaver, Misha disse que não precisaria voltar para a Galeria. A tarde era dos dois. E estava sendo muito bem aproveitada. 14

À noite, Jensen foi para a casa de Chris a pedido de Misha. O moreno havia preparado um jantar para eles e Chris tinha uma grande notícia para dar. Jared até mesmo faltou aula para poder ficar com os amigos, e se sentia extremamente feliz de ver os dois tão bem juntos. O jantar foi tranqüilo, os sete se divertiram muito.

Sim, porque Alona, Mike e Tom também estavam ali e se sentiam leves e felizes por ver seus lindos enamorados juntos. Como uma missão cumprida, ou algo perto disso.

No final da noite para alegria de todos, Chris deu uma grande notícia.

- Daqui a duas semanas teremos um show. Será em outra cidade, iremos de avião. Eu disse para o meu produtor que vocês três precisavam ir comigo, e ele disse que não vai haver problema nenhum. O que acham?

Jared sorria feito criança. Nunca tinha andado de avião e que maneira melhor de fazer isso do que com seus melhores amigos e seu namorado? Foi o primeiro a concordar com a idéia.

- Chris, é claro que nós vamos com você. Cara, eu to louco pra andar de avião. Jen você vai com a gente né? Eu até seguro sua mão se você tiver medo de voar Jens. 'To até imaginando, ficar nos bastidores, ver todo o show por trás do palco. - Todos sabiam que quando Padalecki começava a falar não parava. Foi à vez de Jensen interromper o que mais parecida a narração de uma partida de futebol.

- Amor, calma. Pensa só... Como eu posso ir? Eric me mata. Estamos com muito trabalho Jay. - Jensen pode ver o biquinho de formando no rosto de Padalecki, juntamente com sua cara de cachorrinho. Mas o que fazer com seu chefe?

- Jen não precisa se preocupar. Mi, nem você amor. Eu vou conversar com Eric e Jim. São meus amigos e sabem que eu espero por isso há muito tempo. E vai ser apenas um fim de semana. Vocês poderão trabalhar na segunda normalmente. - Chris sorria confiante de que conseguiria o que precisava com Kripke e Beaver. Sabia como levar Beaver e esse por sua vez conseguia o que queria com Kripke. Seria o show da sua vida.

Com a promessa de que em duas semanas veriam Kane no palco, os casais se permitiram ficar mais algum tempo juntos, sem pensar em mais nada, a não ser a felicidade que os rondava naquele instante.

* * *

Olha quem finalmente aparece?

Pois é, por incrível que pareça eu continuo viva, perguntem pra Ana.

Ela é a prova! Hahahha

Bom o que acontece é que a vida andou corrida, com provas, muitas provas...

Até a minha amorinha linda sentiu minha falta!

Tadiiiinha!

Enfim, o cap. Está ai, eu espero que alguém comente e até o fim da semana vou postar o próximo. Estamos chegando ao final da história, não serão muitos mais.

Fiquem com o cantinho da beta, pois nesse cap. ela se inspirou e deixou muitos comments.

Bjssss a todos e um especial adivinhem pra quem né? Minha loira preferida! Te amo amoreeeeeeeeeee!

1 - Quem eu tenho de matar para ir presa nessa prisão?

2 – Com certeza e se prepara para sentir o paraíso...

3 – Anjinho safado

4 – Minha cor predileta

5 – Quem não quer?

6 – Eu também

7 – O culpado não é você, é uma outra anja!

8 – Aproveita e pega ele.

9 – Se ele tivesse se descontrolado o loiro ia ficar mais feliz

10 – Eu pego essa anja!

11 – Tanta coisa para acariciar...

12 – Ele está incluído no meio?

13 – Pra que? Se a outra anja não vai deixar rolar nada...

14 – Podia ser melhor.

Viram como ela tava inspirada?


	10. Angels are dancing in my head again

**Titulo: Entre Anjos e Estrelas**

**Autora: **Angiolleto

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Gênero:** Lemon, Slash, Universo Alternativo

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Nada de SPN me pertence, infelizmente.

**Beta:** Minha mestra (a única que tem paciência comigo!) Ana Ackles

**Resumo:** Ele sabia que era um pecado. Mas o amor valia a pena.

* * *

Hello people, todos bem?

Sim,eu prometi pra quarta e chegou na segunda, mas isso é um detalhe.

Muito obrigada a toooooodas as reviews lindas e maravilhosas, eu quase choro de emoção com elas.São lindaaaas. E prometo que vou respondê-las o mais rápido possível!

E como sempre, esse capítulo só saiu por causa de quem?

Ela mesma, Ana Ackles.

* * *

Jared chegara em casa cansado aquele dia. A confeitaria tinha tido um dia agitado, tinha trabalhado mais do que o normal. E além de tudo as aulas também tinham sido uma correria.

Quase nunca chegava assim tão cansado, mas nesse dia tudo o que queria era uma comida quentinha, banho e sua cama. Se Jensen estivesse em casa, talvez alguns beijos antes de dormir.

Para o loiro a semana também não estava nem um pouco fácil. Por conta da viagem com Chris, Kripke estava deixando-o de castigo, por isso saia sempre duas horas mais tarde todos os dias.

"Ninguém nunca disse que a vida adulta era fácil, Jared". Nesses últimos dias andava se lembrando demais de sua mãe.

Chegou sabendo que ainda precisaria dar uma última lida no trabalho que entregaria no dia seguinte. Confiava no que Kate escrevia, afinal ele a tinha ajudado, mas nunca custava dar uma revisada.

Ao chegar percebeu-se sozinho. Misha provavelmente estaria com Chris. Cada minuto que o moreno tinha era dispensado ao cantor. Beaver admitia que seu assistente era competente e fazia tudo com exímio capricho, por isso não se importava com alguns sumiços repentinos que aconteciam, agora, com cada vez mais freqüência.

Subiu para o quarto que dividia com Jensen, deixou sua mochila e pegou a toalha. Um banho o faria relaxar e nada que comida congelada não resolvesse seu problema mais tarde.

Tomou seu banho demoradamente e desistiu da idéia de uma masturbação rápida quando sentiu seu estômago reclamar de fome e seus olhos quererem se fechar de minuto em minuto. Deixaria isso para quando tivesse tempo e Jensen.

O loiro por sua vez já estava em casa. E com idéias nada boas com relação ao moreno. Quando ouvir Jared abrir porta, se escondeu no quarto de Misha e procurou não fazer barulho algum. Voltou para seu quarto e percebeu que Jared deixara o computador ligado e isso lhe deu mais uma idéia para complementar o plano original.

Jared chegou ao quarto enrolado em sua toalha e pensou em ler o trabalho antes de se alimentar. Assim quando estivesse comendo não teria preocupações. Logo Jensen estaria em casa, talvez até comessem juntos.

Sentou-se na cadeira, com a toalha ainda enrolada na cintura e começou a procurar o arquivo no computador.

Tomou um susto quando alguém percorreu suas pernas com as mãos, e logo em seguida viu alguns fios de cabelo loiro aparecendo debaixo da mesa. Levou a cadeira um pouco mais para trás e pode ver dois olhos puramente verdes e uma expressão debochada no rosto de seu amado loiro.

- Oi amor. Que bom que já chegou. – Assim que terminou de dizer, Jensen soltou uma risada curta, como uma criança que faz algo que não devia. Tirou a toalha que o atrapalhava e colocou o membro já semi-rígido de Jared em sua boca.

O moreno se segurou nos braços da cadeira gemendo alta e longamente. Ainda teve tempo de pensar que se Misha chegasse teriam problemas. Mas em segundos sua mente virou um amontoado de coisas desconexas.

Tudo o que Jared podia sentir era a boca de Jensen, já mais experiente do que no início do relacionamento deles, fazendo misérias com seu corpo.

As mãos afoitas do loiro lhe acariciavam as pernas, deixando seus níveis de excitação no máximo. Jared já não sabia mais o que fazer. Escorregou um pouco na cadeira, deixando-se a mercê de Jensen.

Não conseguiu se conter quando Jensen acariciou sua entrada com um dedo. Derramou-se por completo na boca do loiro, que sorveu com gosto. Logo depois o loiro se levantou, com cara de quem fora pego fazendo travessuras e simplesmente correu até a porta do quarto.

- Eu queria tanto uma companhia para o banho... 2-E logo correu, desaparecendo das vistas de Jared. Tudo que o moreno pode fazer foi se dirigir ao banheiro, afinal, Jensen queria companhia para o banho3. E Jared confiava no que Kate havia escrito no trabalho.

J&J ... C&M

Alona, Tom, e Michael deixaram Hellen avisada. A viagem de apenas dois dias seria suficiente para a grande fã de Misha e Jensen enlouquecê-los. Nem mesmo todo o batalhão do céu protegendo apenas os dois seria capaz de deixá-la tranqüila.

Jared havia pedido os dois dias na confeitaria. Nada demais, afinal era um bom funcionário, regular, competente. Era como tirar férias, apenas para namorar.

Chris conseguiu quatro dias para Jensen e Misha. Teriam até a terça seguinte para ficarem em casa, afinal ainda tinham algumas coisas que precisavam ser arrumadas. E nada como um bom e velho suborno para isso.

Bobby era fácil de convencer, com uma boa garrafa de vinho fino. Com Kripke bastava apenas um cd autografado de seu cantor favorito e pronto. Por essa viagem nada era impossível para Christian Kane4.

Chris sentiu vontade de convidar Jeffrey para ir também, pois sabia o quanto ele gostava de lhe ver cantar. Mas no momento em que pensou em Misha com ciúmes do outro, não achou a idéia tão atraente.

O loiro estava ansioso. Era a primeira vez que faria algo do tipo com Misha e isso tornava essa viagem toda especial. Reconhecia em Jared, Jensen e no próprio Misha a mesma coisa.

Faltavam poucas horas. Logo estariam embarcando.

J&J ... C&M

A pior parte do vôo é o início. Levantar vôo pode parecer fácil, mas na verdade pode causar pânico, mesmo que estejamos falando de Jared Tristan Padalecki.

Os nós das mãos do moreno estavam brancos, devido à força com que apertava o banco em que estava. Tinha fechado os olhos e suava frio, pedindo internamente que a viagem acabasse logo.

Misha e Jensen nunca tinham andado de avião como humanos, mas o céu não os amedrontava. Estavam acostumados e ver tudo de cima, até mesmo tinham saudades disso. Jensen estava ao lado de Jared e se preocupava com o moreno, apesar de intimamente não entender seu medo.

Para Chris aquilo já tinha se tornado habitual. Em praticamente todos os shows tinha que viajar, e geralmente era de avião. Mesmo que estivesse conversando com Misha, e se sentindo extremamente feliz de ter o moreno ao seu lado não pode deixar de ver Jensen preocupado com Jared, o que lhe causou certo nervosismo.

Estavam na fileira de trás, Jay e Jens na frente. Jared tinha se sentado na janela, mas pelo visto ver as nuvens dividindo o espaço com o avião não o tinha acalmado.

Jensen olhou para trás, entre as frestas da poltrona e viu Chris com um olhar preocupado, e sabia que tudo isso era resultado da expressão pálida de Jared. Jensen pensou em Chris e Misha e como queria que os dois aproveitassem a viagem, e decidiu-se por fazer alguma coisa.

- Jay, amor. Vamos até o banheiro? Assim você lava o rosto, se acalma um pouco.

- Jen, minhas pernas não vão me obedecer, eu não vou conseguir.

- Jay, fica calmo, ok? Respira fundo, confia em mim. - Jensen Chegou próximo ao ouvido de Jared, e soprou as palavras, para 'convencer' o moreno. - Tem uma coisinha que eu quero te mostrar lá.

Jared arregalou os olhos, imaginando aonde teria ficado seu doce e inocente namorado5. De repente ele tinha sido trocado por um Jensen um pouco mais... Ardente. Talvez até luxurioso e pervertido. Mas quem era ele pra reclamar certo6?

J&J ... C&M

Os dois se levantaram e se dirigiram juntos para o banheiro. Ninguém protestou, pois a cara de Jared denunciava que não estava bem. E Jensen já tinha pedido mentalmente para que Mike e Tom desviassem a atenção das pessoas, mas preferiu não chocar os anjinhos com seu plano.

Quando chegou ao banheiro uma das aeromoças parou de frente para os dois, com uma cara nada amigável.

- Sinto muito Senhores, mas só uma pessoa por vez.

- Desculpe, mas meu amigo não está passando bem. Ele sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, então resolvi acompanhá-lo para que não corresse nenhum risco. - A essa altura, Jared ja estava mais excitado que amedrontado. Mas seu rosto ainda estava um pouco pálido, e ele fez questão de se apoiar na parede para afirmar um pouco mais a quase-mentira dos dois.

Enquanto isso Jensen em pensamento pedia ajuda aos anjos. "Tom, Mike! Por Favor, a tirem daqui!"

"Jensen, não podemos simplesmente fazê-la sair andando. Porque você quer tanto que todos fiquem longe de vocês dois?" - Perguntou Tom.

"Tom, é sério, você não entenderia. Mas, por favor, deixe todos longe desse banheiro até nós dois sairmos. É só o que eu peço!"

"Daremos um jeito nisso pra você Jensen. Mas é a última vez que ajudamos você a quebrar as regras!" Mike respondeu, rindo. Imaginava que o que os J's fariam não era exatamente casto.

- Ah, claro. Se precisarem de ajuda, ou se o Senhor não se sentir bem novamente, por favor, nos chame. - Jensen viu Mike piscar para ele, e logo a aeromoça saiu de perto deles. Estavam sozinhos.

J&J ... C&M

O banheiro era realmente pequeno. Demais até para o gosto dos dois. Mas não dava pra reclamar, tinham pouco tempo.

- Jensen, tem certeza do que você quer fazer? Aqui? Tem certeza? Nós somos grandes!

- Jay, amor, temos pouco tempo e sinceramente eu prefiro ouvir você de outra maneira.

Jensen foi rápido. Como tinha entrado depois de Jared, que supostamente só deveria lavar o rosto, trancou a porta atrás de si e colocou o moreno sentado na tampa do vaso sanitário. O moreno entendeu o que ele queria7.

"Já estamos aqui mesmo, agora vamos em frente!" Pensou Jared, com medo do vôo, medo de ser pego, mas realmente muito excitado com a situação.

Não havia tempo para delicadezas e preparações. Suas mãos voaram no cinto da calça de Ackles e logo que o abriu. O zíper foi o próximo e quando viu a calça aberta, mandou-lhe juntamente com a boxer para o chão.

Jensen achou que não veria cena mais linda na vida, nunca mais. Jared, sentado sua frente, engolindo seu membro, e indo de pálido a corado em segundos. Era melhor do que podia imaginar.

O moreno trabalhou rápido, deixando todo seu membro desperto e cheio de saliva em poucos minutos. No pouco espaço que tinha se levantou, e com a mesma rapidez sua calça também já estava no chão.

Jared apenas de virou contra a parede apoiou suas mãos, e se inclinou um pouco. Olhou pra trás, como se esperasse uma atitude de Jensen, que não o decepcionou. O loiro não perdeu tempo em preliminares, sabia que Jared agüentaria8.

Se colou as costas de Jared, beijando e mordendo sua nuca, enquanto sua mão tratava de tapar a boca de Jared, durante a entrada de seu membro. Viu o moreno fechar os olhos em sinal de dor, mas isso não duraria muito tempo.

Ficou parado durante alguns minutos dando atenção ao pênis de Jared e ao seu corpo, para que o moreno se acostumasse. Jared apenas olhou para trás com o olhar confiante e Jensen soube que ele estava pronto.

Segurou nos longos cabelos do mais alto e o puxou para um beijo enquanto começava a se mover intensamente dentro dele. Não tinham tempo. Seus lábios só se deixaram quando a falta de ar entre eles se tornou critica. Jared abaixou a cabeça, ainda com as mãos apoiadas na parede e repetia baixinho o nome do loiro para si.

Jensen fincou as mãos no quadril do moreno, acelerando os movimentos, gemendo baixo. Jared sabia que não demoraria para Jensen atingir o ápice. E o acompanharia. Quando Jensen investiu fundo, a ponto de tocar em sua próstata, Jared gemeu se entregando, despejando todo seu sêmen sobre o vaso e a mão de Jensen. O loiro sentiu as contrações da entrada de Jared sobre seu membro e se despejou em seu interior no mesmo instante.

Ambos esgotados, apenas se viraram para um longo beijo.

J&J ... C&M

Agradeceram imensamente a potencia do ar condicionado do avião, o calor que sentiam era muito forte. Tentaram disfarçar o óbvio, antes de voltarem para seus lugares.

Com a ajuda de dois anjinhos espertos, ninguém reparou neles e logo estavam de volta à seus lugares, com sorrisos que lhes cobriam todo o rosto.

Quando indagados por Chris e Misha, Jared apenas disse que se sentia melhor e que realmente voar era uma sensação maravilhosa. Jensen sorriu, mas preferiu não comentar.

Alona estava entre a poltrona de Chris e Misha e a da frente, onde estavam Jared e Jensen, tentando fazer com que Misha não estragasse a conversa entre ele e o loiro. Ultimamente isso dava muito menos trabalho a ela, mas ainda sim era uma anjinha preocupada - e fofoqueira, segundo Misha - e queria estar a par de tudo.

O resto da viagem foi tranqüila. Os casais estavam felizes. Jensen e Jared dormiram encostados um no outro, resultado da 'prática de exercícios' mais cedo. Misha e Chris aproveitaram para colocar todos os assuntos em dia. Chris descobria cada dia mais por que se apaixonava por Misha e este acabava tendo cada vez mais certeza sobre sua decisão de cair por Chris.

Para os sete a única coisa que importava agora era o que viria pela frente, assim que o avião pousasse.

J&J ... C&M

Misha era um cara de sorte. Admitia isso. Era um fato, inegável. Já tinha visto Chris cantar do céu, perto dele, em um palco em frente à ele, e agora do jeito que mais gostava: baixo, e com a voz arrastada em seu ouvido para acordá-lo pela manhã.

Ou talvez pela tarde, já que era bem tarde. Mas quem ligava?

Depois de uma noite de sucesso, onde todos vibraram e cantaram com o sucesso de Chris Kane no palco, nada mais podia importar. A festa dada depois do show também tinha sido ótima. E rendido aos quatro enamorados horas de sono a mais naquela manhã.

Chris tinha feito um show de pouco mais de duas horas. O normal de sempre: fãs gritando, todos correndo, seguranças por todos os lados, e Christian Kane dando o seu melhor em um show, que na opinião de todos era pra ficar para a história.

Dentre os três, o único que achava aquela correria normal era Misha. Passara anos protegendo Chris, mesmo quando o cantor estava no palco. Quantas vezes pode ter aqueles olhos azuis nos seus, com toda paixão que ele usava para cantar?

Mas nem de perto chegava a emoção que sentira na noite anterior. Podia esperar qualquer coisa, menos o que ouvira de Chris no show. Menos ainda do resto de sua noite.

Flash Back

Chris terminava de cantar um dos hits de seu novo cd. Thinking Of You era um linda música, apaixonante. E como sempre a voz de Chris era... Inexplicável.

Nos acordes finais na música, Chris colocou o microfone no apoio, no meio do palco. Com todo seu charme, jogou os cabelos para trás, levando as fãs ao delírio. Elas gritaram, choraram, elogiaram, fizeram pedidos de casamento. Mas Christian Kane não queria se casar com nenhuma delas. Para ele só existia seu moreno de olhos azuis.

- Sabe pessoal... Hoje é um dia especial pra mim. Estou aqui, fazendo o que eu mais amo, com todos vocês. E nada pode ser mais especial para mim do que isso. Mas... Tem uma coisa que torna esse dia mais especial pra mim. Três pessoas que eu gosto muito estão aqui comigo.

Os três citados ficaram estáticos. Chris estava falando deles, em um palco, no meio de um show.

- Dois deles, são meus amigos, e formam um casal lindo. De verdade, esses dois juntos são de dar inveja! Brincadeira... Mas junto com eles tem mais uma pessoa. E essa pessoa... - A voz de Chris estava embargada - ...é mais. Mais do que eu podia querer, mais do que eu podia pensar em ter, mais do que eu posso merecer9.

Quando Chris terminou de falar, a banda começou a tocar 'Crazy in Love'. As lágrimas caíam livres pelo rosto de Misha.

_Angels are dancing in my head again_

_And it keeps my walking pace a little faster than_

_What it used to be_

_'Cause she found me_

_Now there's dancing in my head_

_Am I crazy? _

_Well, yes, I am_

No primeiro verso, Misha e Jensen começaram a rir, e Jared não conseguiu entender. A felicidade era evidente nos olhos de Misha. E continuaria por toda a noite se dependesse de Chris.

J&J ... C&M

Quando Chris terminava de cantar a última música, seu produtor já tinha levado Misha, Jensen e Jared para o Backstage. Ele agradeceu o público e saiu do palco, sorrindo como uma criança. Estava muito feliz, pois tudo tinha dado certo, mas nada se comparou ao momento em que viu seu moreno de olhos azuis, ali, lhe esperando, sorrindo.

Correu até Misha e lhe deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Jensen e Jared estavam ao lado, apenas se olharam em consentimento pela felicidade dos amigos. Se beijaram levemente, e Jared fez um comentário, baixo, perto ao ouvido de Jensen.

- Acho que eles estão precisando de um banheiro.

Jensen ficou vermelho, começou a rir, se engasgou, e depois deu um soco leve no braço de Jared. Chris e Misha não conseguiram entender muito bem o que tinha acontecido, mas os dois imaginavam que era melhor não saber.

J&J ... C&M

Assim que deixaram o Backstage, foram todos para uma pequena festa, apenas para comemorar o sucesso do show. A produção do show fazia questão disso, para parabenizar a equipe que fez o show depois da gravação do cd, sem tempo de ensaio.

Todos estavam conversando e rindo muito, felizes, comemorando. Havia comida e muita bebida na festa, e pela primeira vez Misha e Jensen beberam uma taça de champanhe, a pedido de Chris.

- Chris, o show foi sensacional.

- Parabéns Kane!

- Foi muito bem hoje K.

Chris cumprimentava todos os que passavam por ele, sendo elogiado por todos. Tinha dado seu melhor e isso era reconhecido.

- Amor, você 'tá parecendo uma criança. - Misha se referia ao sorriso de Chris.

- Eu estou me sentindo uma criança Misha. Eu tenho tudo o que podia querer na minha vida! Tenho a profissão que eu sempre quis, tenho fãs que adoram as minhas músicas, consegui um show perfeito com pouco tempo de ensaio, e ainda por cima, e o que me deixa mais feliz, tenho vocês três aqui comigo. Meus melhores amigos e o homem que eu amo. O que pode ser melhor do que isso?

- Concordo com você Chris. Estarmos os quatro aqui é muito bom. - Disse Jared, sorrindo.

- Mas tem uma coisa que vai ser ainda melhor. Porém você só vai descobrir depois que chegarmos ao quarto. - Misha continuava com sua cara de anjo quando disse isso da maneira mais provocante que conseguiu, apenas para Chris ouvir.

Em pouco mais de uma hora todos se recolheram, indo cada um para seu quarto no hotel, onde Jensen e Jared ficaram no quarto em frente ao de Misha e Chris.

Assim que entram no quarto, Jensen fez um comentário que deixou Jared muito feliz.

- Jay... O banheiro deles não é pequeno. E adivinha! Tem uma banheira.

J&J ... C&M

Entraram no quarto se beijando. Collins tinha seus braços cruzados no pescoço de Chris, que o abraçava pela cintura. Kane fechou a porta e prensou Misha contra ela, enquanto seus lábios sentiam a maciez dos lábios do outro e sua língua dançava lenta e prazerosamente com a dele.

Conseguiu retirar as camisas de Misha, e logo o peito dele estava à mostra para o deleite de Kane, que não se cansava daquela visão. Era lindo, era perfeito, era seu amor bem a sua frente, pronto para amá-lo da melhor forma do mundo.

- Chris...10

Sem resistir a voz manhosa, Chris segurou Misha pela coxa, enlaçando uma de suas pernas em volta de sua cintura. Chris era sensual, seus movimentos eram excitantes. Olhou dentro dos profundos azuis de Misha enquanto dizia:

- Eu te amo Misha Collins, nunca se esqueça disso. - Disse sensualmente, perto dos lábios de Misha, os quais não agüentou e lambeu descarada e lentamente.

- Então não me deixa esquecer. Me ame Chris. De todas as formas que puder. - Collins queria aquilo, e queria agora.

Kane voltou a beijá-lo com fome. Se era isso que ele queria, Chris tinha prazer em atendê-lo. Teria prazer em dar prazer a ele. Colocou a perna de Misha no chão e se afastou para poder olhá-lo por inteiro. Pensou um levá-lo direto para a cama, mas o moreno tinha outra idéia para o momento, afinal de contas não era só um expectador.

Misha saboreou dos lábios de Chris novamente, e começou a desabotoar sua camisa. Ele a fez deslizar até o chão e apenas se soltou da boca de Chris para poder retirar sua camiseta. Chris estava corado, lábios inchados, sem camisa, o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente, os olhos febris, um ar selvagem repleto de tesão e sensualidade. Quando olhou para Chris, achou que aquela visão era melhor que o paraíso.11

- Você é lindo Chris...

Christian pegou em sua mão e a beijou suavemente. A mistura daquela aura forte com toda aquela delicadeza causava um contraste de sensações em Misha, mas Kane não daria tempo à ele de pensar. Passou as costas da mão em uma suave carícia no rosto de Misha, sorrindo.

- Mi, nem um anjo seria tão belo quanto o que eu vejo neste momento. - Misha ruborizou. - A cada vez que eu te vejo sorrindo, até quando te vejo respirando você é perfeito.

Entre beijos, carícias e declarações de amor chegaram nus até a cama, onde caíram abraçados, com Misha por cima de Chris. O moreno estava tenso, pois não tinha idéia do que deveria fazer. Ao mesmo tempo se excitava na antecipação do que iria acontecer.

Chris percebeu sua tensão, mas não imaginava que este fosse o motivo. Jamais imaginaria que aquele que o estava enlouquecendo com apenas alguns toques e beijos fosse 'virgem'. Para Kane, Misha deveria ser um expert, pois seu corpo lhe dizia isso claramente. Se sentou, encostado a cabeceira da cama, com as pernas esticadas e colocou Misha sentado sobre elas. Via a expressão do homem a sua frente mudar rapidamente entre o medo e a vontade.

- Quero que você me mostre tudo o que mais gosta. Tudo tem que ser perfeito, como você meu anjo. - A voz aveludada, rouca, sexy e forte de Chris fazia Misha tremer involuntariamente.

Com calma e muita paciência, Chris tomou os lábios de Misha enquanto o preparava. Mesmo com tudo que estava sentindo, e que sabia que Misha estava sentindo aquela expressão de medo o fazia optar pela calma e tranqüilidade. Começou com uma massagem nos braços e pernas, e quando procurou pelo lubrificante, teve uma surpresa ao encontrá-lo debaixo dos travesseiros.

- Misha, você tinha pensado nisso, antes mesmo de irmos para o show? Você tinha planejado isso? - Perguntou Chris sorrindo, malicioso. Ao mesmo tempo feliz, o moreno tinha preparado tudo, realmente tinha se decidido pelo relacionamento deles.

- Claro Chris. Eu já tinha me decidido e queria ser seu há muito tempo. - Misha respondeu, mesmo sem ter idéia de como aquilo tinha ido parar ali. _"Como será que eu faço pra matar três anjinhos pervertidos?"_

A preparação foi lenta. Kane usava seus dedos de forma a preencher o namorado da forma mais deliciosa. Chris podia não ser a pessoa mais experiente do mundo, mas sabia proporcionar prazer para seu amante.

Gemidos foram da dor ao prazer em segundos. Misha relaxou e se deixou levar por ondas que levavam seu corpo para um lugar desconhecido. Era como estar a deriva, sem ter o controle de si próprio, e depois chegar ao paraíso.

O carinho de Kane o fez sentir-se especial. Ou melhor, mais especial ainda. Quando desceu sobre o membro do ser amado, toda a dor havia sumido e só o prazer da entrega sobrara. Uma entrega por amor. A consumação do amor de décadas, séculos, vidas.

Seu corpo estava febril, e sentia uma necessidade imensa de ter Chris dentro de si, mais e mais. A necessidade de contato, de fundir-se à ele, de sentir-se dele.

Foi ajudado quando iniciou seus movimentos, lentos e cadenciados, pelas mãos grandes e fortes de Christian. Ah, aquelas mãos eram uma perdição. Por onde tocavam, incendiavam.

Chegou a pensar em como Chris era maravilhoso, pois conseguia amá-lo sem tirar dele a liberdade de comandar o ato. Era ele quem ditava o ritmo, a velocidade, a intensidade dos movimentos. Era como estar no céu novamente, só que amando.

Ficaram longos minutos aproveitando o prazer da união e os movimentos foram se tornando gradualmente mais rápidos e mais fortes, assim como o volume de seus gemidos era cada vez maior e mais alto. Era como se retratassem seu amor ao longo do ato. De calmo e suave a forte e arrebatador.

Chegaram juntos ao ápice, felizes e saciados. Sorrisos e sussurros trocados, a felicidade reinava. Definitivamente estavam no paraíso, no céu dos apaixonados.

Se abraçaram e rolaram juntos pela cama dormindo em um sono tranqüilo. Acordaram ainda outras vezes durante a noite, algumas só para trocarem beijos e palavras de amor, outras para carícias mais ousadas. Só quando o dia raiou é que, cansados da noite, dormiram longamente.

Flash Back

Chris não estava mais cantando, já estava se preparando para dançar novamente com Misha até o céu dos enamorados. Mesmo cansados da noite longa seus corpos respondiam um ao outro como se faíscas se espalhassem entre eles. Não sairiam tão cedo daquele quarto.

J&J ... C&M

Jared saiu do banheiro primeiro que Jensen, e se sentou na cama apenas de toalha olhando o loiro exibir sua nudez antes de se atirar na cama, ainda um pouco molhado. _"Pura tentação"._

A noite havia sido longa. Muito longa. Mas o cansaço era a recompensa de horas e horas... _Fazendo amor._

Encarou o loiro e sério lhe fez uma pergunta.

- Jen, você acha que poderíamos colocar uma banheira no seu banheiro?

Jensen sorriu, comendo Jared com os olhos, pois algumas gotas ainda escorriam pela pele morena, e respondeu:

- É tudo uma questão de vontade Jay. Apenas de vontade – Riram juntos, se largando na cama, para mais uma, ou talvez duas rodadas.

* * *

Pretendo postar anjos até o final em mais duas semanas.

São poucos capítulos de agora em diante e quase todos escritos e betados (Aninha te amo!)

E quase no final da história ela ganha uma capa.

Eu implorei e ela colocou seus dotes artísticos a prova pra fazer uma coisa linda de morrer para anjos.

Eu sinceramente agradeço a minha Amorinha mais linda do mundo, tão fofa, meiga, linda, amiga, sincera e todas as virtudes mais que puderem encontrar na face da é a pessoa mais maravilhosa possível.

E é só minha, por isso concorrentes, estão avisados oook?

Amore, muito obrigado, vc sabe que eu te amo demais!

E pra encerrar, a participação especial dela no capítulo:

-Notas da Beta-

1- Beijinho, com um loiro daquele ele quer beijinho?  
2- Deixa que eu vou...  
3- Eu não disse que ia...Vai estudar...Esse moreno... deixa que te pego nas minha fics! srsrrs  
4- Facinho esse dois, se parecem comigo se vendendo por um saco de bombons de jujuba, não era nem chocolate! Srsrrs  
5- Foi corrompido por um moreno gostoso! Não se gaba tá anja! Srsrsrs  
6- Ele devia aproveitar que está perto do céu e agradecer de joelho! Srsrrs  
7- Anjinho safado.  
8- Claro que aguenta.  
9- Doido para pegar o anjo! Que safado.  
10- Lá vem...  
11- Depois dessa visão apenas o Jensen nessa situação.


	11. Por Amor e Por amizade

**Titulo: Entre Anjos e Estrelas**

**Autora: **Angiolleto

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Gênero:** Lemon, Slash, Universo Alternativo

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Nada de SPN me pertence, infelizmente.

**Betas: **A pessoa mais corajosa que eu conheço! Ana Ackles, te amo linda!

**Resumo:** Ele sabia que era um pecado. Mas o amor valia a pena.

Bem... Um tempinho maior do que o prometido, e eu sei que poderia ter saído mais rápido.  
Mas depois de ler, vocês entenderam a minha demora.

* * *

Já era final de tarde quando os casais saíram de seus quartos. Estavam com fome, mas saciados da noite anterior. Qualquer um que passasse por eles perceberia que estavam felizes e satisfeitos.

Os sorrisos irradiavam, todo amor que sentiam parecia entrar e sair de seus corpos como o ar. Jensen e Jared caminhavam lado a lado, de mãos dadas. Por mais que Ackles tentasse disfarçar, sua felicidade lhe iluminava os olhos.

Jared parecia uma criança. Olhava para tudo e para todos, não ficava quieto, ria de tudo. Era como se estivesse visitando um parque de diversões pela primeira vez. Se lembrou de quando acordou com Jensen, já pela tarde, pouco antes de se arrumarem para sair com Misha e Chris.

Flash Back

Jared acordou sentindo uma boca muito gostosa sobre a sua. Não era um beijo profundo, era quase hesitante. Conseguiu conversar com seu namorado quando Jensen deixou sua boca.

- Já acordado?

- Não é tão cedo assim, Jay.

- Mas você deveria estar cansado depois de tanto esforço.1

Ouviu a deliciosa gargalhada de Jensen. Realmente, muito esforço físico. De ambas as partes.

- Está cansado, Jay?

- Um pouco. Mas estou tendo ótimas ideias.

- Jared Padalecki, por favor! Mais uma rodada das suas ideias e eu não vou conseguir levantar dessa cama nunca mais!

Um sorriso luxurioso se formou no rosto de Jared ao se lembrar de todas as ideias da noite anterior. Muitas boas ideias.

- Na verdade Jens, não era bem desse tipo de ideia que eu estava falando, mas eu ainda tenho muitas boas ideias pra te deixar de cama.

Jensen apenas deu um sorriso de lado, pensando em quais maluquices estariam passando pela cabeça do namorado nesse momento. Se levantou para tomar um banho, pois Chris já tinha avisado que sairiam para comer.

Jared ficou na cama, formulando argumentos suficientes para convencer o namorado e os amigos a aceitarem sua ideia.

Flash Back

Assim que acordaram – também cansados – Chris e Misha foram tomar um banho, juntos. Demoraram mais tempo do que o previsto, mas logo estavam prontos. Esperariam Jared e Jensen e iriam comer alguma coisa.

Chris era um homem realizado. Se lembrava de cada detalhe da noite com Misha e cada vez que pensava em tudo que fizeram, disseram e sentiram; era como se uma explosão de fogos de artificio se fizesse em seu peito.

Olhar para Misha já estava se tornando um ato prazeroso. E o moreno percebia que os lindos olhos azuis apaixonados de Chris se tornavam quase negros de desejo em algumas ocasiões. Mas Misha não podia reclamar.

Ver Chris desse jeito apenas o fazia sentir-se desejado. E isso era uma sensação nova para o anjo. Nova e deliciosa. Aproveitava para beijar, abraçar, tocar o namorado sempre que podia, e se orgulhava em saber que mesmo o menor toque deixava Chris louco.

Com muito controle conseguiram sair do quarto para esperar os J's no corredor. Chris era um tanto ciumento e durante todo o tempo que passaram ali ficou com o braço em volta da cintura de Misha, ora cantando junto ao seu ouvido, ora apenas dando leves beijos em seu pescoço. 2

Por sorte o andar tinha apenas pessoas da produção e estavam todos preocupados em recolher as coisas do show, o que os deixava parcialmente sozinhos.

Quando Jared e Jensen saíram do quarto, Chris soltou-se da cintura de Misha, mas a distância existente entre seus corpos enquanto andavam ainda era pequena demais para que pudessem ser considerados 'amigos'.

Resolveram ir ao restaurante do hotel para comerem alguma coisa, talvez um café da tarde reforçado, pois àquela hora seria difícil que ainda restasse algo do almoço. Afinal depois de tantos exercícios precisavam de energias. Deixaram a produção toda do show avisada e foram.

No restaurante Misha e Jensen estavam inventando um pouco sobre suas vidas, afinal não podiam dizer nada aos outros. Segundo a história eram de uma cidade pequena, no interior, mas nada tão rustico a ponto de terem sotaque ou manias interioranas.

Teriam vivido muito tempo como vizinhos, desde a infância, o que explica a grande amizade entre eles. Seus pais teriam ficado na cidade, e depois do falecimento um tanto recente da avó de Jensen, os dois resolveram se aventurar em uma cidade maior. Como a casa que pertencia a ela ainda estava desalugada acabaram tomando-a como nova residência.

Como sempre Alona estava por perto, amarrando as pontas da história. Não achava que seus anjinhos fossem fazer besteira, ou que realmente Chris e Jared fossem reparar em um detalhe que não coincidisse com a história, mas para que servia uma anjinha perfeccionista e fofoqueira, senão para isso?

Jared e Chris acabaram chegando à conclusão que seus namorados não conheciam muito do país, pois segundo os anjos nunca tinham saído da cidade onde nasceram. Era a oportunidade perfeita para Jared colocar sua ideia e todos os seus argumentos devidamente pensados em pratica.

- Acho que seria perfeito se pudéssemos voltar de viagem por terra, com um carro. Assim vocês dois poderiam ver um pouco mais de tudo. É um país muito bonito. – Jared estava animado com a ideia de um passeio tão lindo, com seu namorado.

Assim que Jared terminou de falar Jensen sentiu um calafrio. Alona, Mike e Tom se olharam. Uma sensação estranha não os deixou confortáveis. Misha sentiu suas mãos geladas e o coração acelerar. Alguma coisa lhes dizia que aquela não era uma boa ideia.3

- Jay, eu não sei, parece ser meio cansativo, e temos todos que trabalhar quando voltarmos. – Jensen teve um péssimo pressentimento assim que Jared mencionou a viagem de carro. Mas parece que não convenceria o namorado tão facilmente assim. Gostaria muito de fazer essa viagem com ele, mas algo não o deixava confortável para isso.

- Mas Jen, pensa só. Vocês não conhecem muita coisa, e nós podemos mostrar tudo isso pra vocês. Se sairmos cedo, não chegaremos em casa tão tarde assim e podemos trabalhar normalmente. E mais uma coisa! Eu sou o único a trabalhar na segunda. O Chris vai ficar de folga alguns dias depois do show. Você e o Mi só voltam na terça, esqueceu?

Misha estava quieto, mas também não tinha um bom pressentimento. Era a mesma sensação que tinha quando um de seus protegidos estava em apuros. Não sabia explicar, mas Jensen tinha razão quanto a não fazer essa viagem. Coisa de anjo. 4

- Eu acho que o Jay tem total razão. Porque não? Seria uma viagem linda, ficaríamos mais tempo juntos, não tem porque não irmos de carro. – Chris achou a ideia maravilhosa. Imaginava quanto Misha ficaria encantado com coisas que veriam no caminho.

A discussão foi longa. Os anjos não queriam ir, mas seus namorados estavam empolgados com a viagem. Queriam convencê-los de todas as formas. No fim, mesmo contra a vontade, os anjos cederam. Podia ser apenas uma sensação ruim, nada demais.

Os três protetores também não estavam à vontade com a viagem. Mas se com tudo que tinham sentido seus protegidos tinham aceitado viajar, o que eles poderiam fazer além de seu trabalho bem feito?

J&J ... C&M

Na manhã do dia seguinte, saíram bem cedo, deixando a produção avisada de que não voltariam com eles. O produtor de Chris tentou dissuadi-lo da ideia maluca, mas o cantor estava irredutível.

Para Chris essa viagem seria mais do que uma tarde namorando. Ainda se sentia inseguro em sua relação com Misha. Parecia que o moreno estava sempre se resguardando de alguma coisa. Como se não se entregasse por inteiro.5

Mesmo na noite em que Misha se entregou a ele ainda parecia que faltava alguma coisa. Uma parte de seu coração que Chris não conseguia alcançar. O loiro só esperava que nessa viagem conseguisse entender um pouco mais de Misha e quem sabe reverter essa situação.

Alona pode sentir e ouvir o coração de Chris e sabia que era verdade. Misha sentia certa culpa por ter abandonado seu trabalho no céu para cair por Chris. Obviamente o loiro não sabia dessa parte, mas ele estava certo quanto à entrega não ser total. A culpa e o remorso que Misha sentia não o deixavam se entregar por completo.6

Para Alona, Misha ainda tinha dúvidas com relação à escolha certa. Chris era a coisa mais importante no momento em sua vida. Era seu amor, e sem duvida isso era o mais especial para ele.

Mas ele tinha negligenciado dezenas de pessoas, anjos que protegiam humanos e que reportavam a ele. Para o anjo Castiel faltar com o trabalho era uma falta muito grave e isso o humano Misha ainda não tinha conseguido superar.

Assim que levantaram fizeram as malas e partiram. A viagem demoraria cerca de 9 horas, sem contar as possíveis paradas. Escolheram o caminho com mais pontos interessantes. Paisagens verdes, montanhas, algumas cidades, e outras coisas que renderiam um passeio para o dia todo.

Jared fizeram questão de alongar um pouquinho mais o caminho, pois havia um lugar em especial que ele queria mostrar a Jensen. O lugar que o fizera ser quem ele era hoje.

No começo Jensen e Misha pensaram que podiam estar enganados. O passeio estava ótimo. Viajaram alguns quilômetros e viram coisas que não imaginavam. O país era realmente lindo.

Paisagens maravilhosas, pessoas animadas e cidades que tinham do bom e do melhor a oferecer. Podiam contar com um passeio bem divertido e cheio de experiências.

No meio do dia, passada a hora do almoço chegaram a um chalé, por onde Jared fizera questão de passar e parar. Ficariam ali apenas alguns minutos, tempo suficiente para que ele mostrasse alguma coisa que ele precisava a Jensen.

Desceram do carro e foram até a parte de trás do chalé, onde havia um pomar. Jensen achou que a paisagem era linda, mas com certeza esse não era o motivo da parada.

- Jay, o que você queria exatamente me mostrar?

Jared tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando pegou na mão de Jensen e o puxou. Obviamente o que ele queria que o loiro visse não estava ali e sim escondido entre as árvores.

- Sabe Jen, eu não sou de acreditar muito em destino. As coisas acontecem por que tem que acontecer sim, mas dependem de nós. Nossas escolhas fazem nosso próprio caminho.

Jensen não entendia muito bem o que o moreno queria dizer, e tentou enxergar o que tanto ele via que teria a ver com essa história de destino.

- E eu descobri que finalmente as minhas escolhas e levaram ao lugar certo. Jensen. Você. Eu sei que você é o meu lar, é onde eu me sinto em casa e feliz. Só com você isso acontece Jen.

Jared fez Jensen dar mais alguns passos e o fez parar de frente para uma pedra. Ficou entre Jensen e a pedra, segurando as lágrimas e sorrindo.

- Quando eu era criança, com uns dez anos, minha família veio passar as férias aqui uma vez, nessa casa. Aquela foi à primeira vez em que eu soube o que era conversar com alguém que realmente entende o que se passa no fundo da sua alma.

Jensen se lembrou de que realmente conhecia aquela paisagem. Se lembrou de que foi a primeira de tantas vezes que quebrou as regras. A primeira vez que conversou com Jared na forma de uma estrela.

- Eu estava aqui, encostado em uma dessas árvores, pensando, sozinho, quando uma coisa me chamou a atenção. – Jared então se afastou da pedra para que Jensen pudesse vê-la. – A luz da lua estava tão forte que quando bateu nessa pedra o musgo verde brilhou. Então eu reparei que havia um entalhe na pedra. Está aqui até hoje. Parece uma asa de anjo Jen.

Jensen parou para olhar de perto e era verdade. Era um entalhe pequeno, parecia com uma asa de querubim, fofa e arredondada, na medida do possível. Jensen também reparou que o entalhe estava coberto de musgo verde vivo.

- Naquela noite foi como se aquela estrela tivesse me mostrado isso. Ela quis que eu visse isso, e hoje eu sei por quê.

Jensen se voltou para Jared. Não entendia o que ele queria dizer, estava ficando cada vez mais confuso.

- E porque, Jay?

- Porque ela queria me dizer que eu iria encontrar um anjo na minha vida. Um anjo com lindos olhos verdes, que seria a única pessoa que poderia substituí-la. Você sabe que eu converso com as estrelas. Ou pelo menos conversava. 7

- Desde que você apareceu na minha vida tudo o que eu preciso está em você. Tudo o que eu quero é você. Seus toques, seus beijos, suas palavras. Somente seus olhos são capazes de atravessar a minha alma com tanta facilidade.8

A essa altura lagrimas corriam soltas pelo rosto de Ackles. Jamais contaria a Jared que ele era aquela estrela, mas realmente o destino havia sido caprichoso. Naquela noite havia sim iluminado o entalhe, pois ele mesmo o tinha feito. Talvez Jared entendesse que era um anjo e não uma estrela.

Mas a interpretação do moreno parecia muito mais certa. Tinham que ficar juntos. O certo era que estivessem sempre juntos, se amando. Tudo o que precisava também estava em Jared. Não podia esperar mais nada dele, pois tudo já era seu depois daquele momento.

- Aquela estrela Jensen me mandou você. O meu anjo dos olhos verdes. Eu sonhei com você, eu esperei por você e agora você está aqui. Esse Jen é o símbolo do nosso amor para mim. E por mais que possa parecer estranho, vou agradecer até o fim dos meus dias àquela estrela e ao destino por ter-te mandado para mim.9

Jensen simplesmente o beijou. Um beijo longo e apaixonado para tentar dizer à Jared que sentia o mesmo. Com a mesma intensidade. Era mais que amor. Era uma única alma, já não eram mais seres individuais, agora eram um único ser.

Jensen se lembraria de agradecer as estrelas àquela noite, por terem lhe servido de disfarce por tanto tempo. Pois hoje já podia amar Jared sendo ele mesmo.

J&J ... C&M

A viagem seguia tranquila e os anjos já não se lembravam do motivo de serem contra o passeio. Tinham se divertido, namorado muito e estavam na companhia de quem mais queriam. Já era de noite e a estrada estava quase vazia. Poucos carros circulavam e por isso seguiam com mais velocidade. Estavam contentes, pois logo estariam em casa.

Chris e Misha vinham no banco da frente, com Chris ao volante. O loiro era um excelente motorista. Animado, cantante, falador, não parava quieto em momento algum. Contou histórias, falou dos colegas de trabalho, e disse mais algumas besteiras.

Misha a seu lado vinha o tempo todo com uma mão na perna do namorado. Nada demais, apenas um carinho. Chris estava controlado, pois essa parte da estrada era um tanto perigosa.

No banco de trás Jared tinha sua cabeça encostada no ombro de Jensen e mesmo com o falatório de Kane, já estava quase dormindo. Toda a emoção de contar sobre seu anjo de olhos verdes para Jensen o tinha deixado esgotado.

Jensen acariciava seus cabelos enquanto conversava com Chris, e estava sentado atrás do banco do motorista. Ria de suas piadas e contava sobre algumas pessoas de seu ambiente de trabalho. Algumas do escritório de Kripke, outras do escritório do céu, ocasiões em que Collins concordava e ria, pois conhecia os anjos a quem o loiro se referia.

Chegariam em casa e aproximadamente duas horas, tempo suficiente para que descansassem para o dia seguinte. Collins e Ackles apesar de terem o dia de folga não planejavam ficar em casa. Trabalhariam normalmente para não ficar com seu banco de horas negativo, apesar de isso ser um tanto difícil demais.

Passavam entre duas encostas e a estrada se dividia em quatro pistas. Duas de ida e duas de volta. As pistas eram largas, mas a sensação de ser engolido pelo vão da serra era muito forte. Jensen voltou a sentir a mesma sensação do dia anterior e percebeu que Misha estava rígido no banco. Chris estava contando uma história não percebeu a apreensão dos ocupantes do carro.

J&J ... C&M

George estava tão cansado. Era a terceira viagem dele em quatro dias. Três horas de sono entre cada viagem.

Eram cargas importantes, precisavam de transporte rápido, mas seriam extremamente difíceis de serem carregadas em containers ou aviões.

Amava sua profissão, principalmente pelo fato de que nunca estava parado, conhecia o país de ponta a ponta, vários povos, diversas culturas. Poderia passar anos só pra descrever tudo que já tinha visto na vida em 10 anos de viagens por lugares afins.

Mas acima de tudo era um trabalho cansativo. Nesta empresa o salario era consideravelmente maior do que em outras, porém isso não significava que pudesse trabalhar menos. Tinha uma família que o esperava, pessoas que o amavam e que dependiam dele.

Dois filhos apenas, não era daqueles que colocavam crianças no mundo antes de pensar em como cria-las. Sua esposa era forte, saudável e conseguia educa-los muito bem, mas seu salário ainda era o que sustentava a maior parte da casa.

Sua filha estava para completar 15 anos. Daria uma festa a ela, mesmo que não fosse uma daquelas cheia de gente dançando e tudo mais, seria uma festa. Só por isso tinha aceitado viajar tantas vezes em um espaço de tempo tão curto.

Não podia descansar até chegar em casa. Tinha que completar mais essa viajem. Teria dois dias de descanso e então mais duas viagens seguidas.

Porém o cansaço começava a pesar em suas pálpebras. Elas queriam se fechar a todo tempo, não podia deixar. Já tinha tomado mais café nessa semana que em toda a sua vida dirigindo.

Começou a ver tudo dobrado. Tentou fazer seu corpo obedecer e continuar acordado, mas em certo momento já não controlava mais seus braços e pernas. Se sentia uma marionete que não podia se mover sem o comando de um terceiro.

Não racionava mais quando seus olhos se fecharam. Era como se estivesse sendo colocado para dormir. Era completamente involuntário. Dali em diante já não coordenava mais seu caminhão e nem a sua própria vida.

J&J ... C&M

Não viram nada. Tudo foi rápido demais. Num minuto estavam conversando, rindo de alguma banalidade ou história de Chris, algo sem importância que apenas servia pra passar o tempo. No outro o barulho de ferro sendo amassado e um impacto muito forte.

O caminhão vinha de frente com eles na pista contrária, mas quando George perdeu os sentidos, suas mãos não conseguiram manter o volante na curva. O automóvel onde estava os quatro enamorados foi atingido em cheio na lateral, do lado do motorista. A traseira do carro jogou um pouco para o lado oposto, e os dois juntos pararam no meio da pista. Alguns carros que vinham nas duas pistas de se obrigaram a parar das mais diversas formas para não piorar o quadro.

Jared fora arremessado para fora do carro. Estava atrás do banco do passageiro, sem cinto. No momento em que o caminhão perdeu a curva, indo para cima do carro onde os quatro se encontravam, a força da batida fora forte o suficiente para fazê-lo estourar a porta e parar longe do carro.

Estava dormindo e de repente sentiu-se quase voando, não estava mais nos braços do namorado. No segundo seguinte sentia dores muito fortes por todo o corpo. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas não conseguiu num primeiro momento. Se concentrou neste ato, tentando não prestar atenção no torpor que se espalhava por todo seu corpo, como que dissipando toda a dor que estava sentindo.

Com muito esforço conseguiu abrir os olhos, e se arrependeu deste ato no mesmo instante.

A cena que via a sua frente era aterradora. Se pudesse sairia correndo para não ter que ver o que estava bem a sua frente. Uma das portas do carro onde estavam fora arrancada pelo seu corpo.

Ela estava no meio do caminho entre ele e o carro e sentia seu corpo doer, por isso a conclusão. Apesar disso não estava preparado para ver o interior do carro. Assim que seus olhos focalizaram as lágrimas o assaltaram e começaram a cair livres.

Misha, que estava no banco a sua frente, estava escorado entre o banco e a lateral do carro. O vidro estilhaçado o cobria e Jared só podia ver sua cabeça sangrando, ainda estava preso pelo cinto.

Tentou enxergar se Chris estava bem, mas não conseguiu vê-lo. Teve um mau pressentimento com relação a isso, pois viu que o caminhão tinha certado em cheio aquele lado do carro onde estavam Chris e... Não!

Jared juntou todas as suas forças e fez o impossível para se levantar. Todo seu corpo protestou e sentiu que havia coisas fora do lugar dentro de si. Ossos quebrados com certeza, pois um de seus braços doía descomunalmente. Quando tentou puxar o ar quase desmaiou de dor. Talvez suas costelas também não estivessem bem.

A passos lentos andou os poucos metros que o afastavam do carro. Viu Misha e constatou que realmente estava muito machucado. Chris estava caído por cima do moreno e sangrava muito. Tinha um corte grande no abdome e um dos braços dilacerado.

Padalecki começou a ouvir pessoas gritando, dizendo pra ele ficar parado, outras afirmando que o socorro já estava a caminho e outras coisas que não conseguia entender. Não entendia mais nada e realmente parou.

Não porque as pessoas que estavam ali mandaram, mas porque não conseguia se mover. Tinha medo do que veria; muito medo. Com mais dois passos pode ver Jensen. Jared achou que seu coração pararia ali mesmo. Não podia ser.

- Jen... Não... Por favor, não me deixa... Não vai embora! Você... Eu preciso de você. Você não pode me deixar. Jen, eu 'to implorando. Você não pode e deixar, nós... Você, eu... Não Jensen, não depois de tudo isso, não depois de hoje. Eu te amo. Não me deixa... Não faz isso comigo Jensen... – Padalecki podia ver entre os escombros do acidente Jensen sem vida. O loiro estava coberto de sangue, roupas rasgadas, cortes e ferimentos por todo o corpo. Os olhos de seu amado loiro, abertos, mostravam que ele havia partido.

Jared não queria olhar, se lembrava do namorado sorrindo, com seus lábios perfeitos falando, beijando, levando-o a loucura em poucos minutos. Não queria vê-lo machucado, com os lábios cortados e sangrando. Fechou os olhos rezando para que aquilo fosse um sonho ruim, algo que ele pudesse reverter.

Misha acordou ouvindo vozes alteradas. Estavam perto dele, mas parecia que o mundo estava fora de foco. O que estava fazendo ali? Seus olhos tentavam ver o mundo, mas era como se não conseguisse comandar seu corpo. E o que era aquela sensação de que nada estava bem? Abriu os olhos, mas um deles se recusou a permitir a entrada de luz. Definitivamente nada estava bem, mas ainda não sabia a gravidade da situação, o mesmo qual era a situação. Continuou ouvindo vozes gritando, e tentou entender o que tinha acontecido.

Havia sangue. Seu próprio sangue, pois sentia a boca cheia dele. Havia fumaça e dor. Sentia dores em seus pés e pernas principalmente, e achava que não conseguiria mexer a mão se precisasse.

Sentiu algo quente em suas coxas. Fez o impossível para se colocar ereto no banco, já que estava escorado na lateral. Os vidros do carro tinha se estilhaçado, e um pedaço relativamente grande estava em sua mão, a mesma que não conseguia mexer, que estava caída do lado do vidro.

Já novamente usando o encosto do banco olhou para baixo. Seu coração quase parou com o que viu. Não podia ser verdade. Seu Chris... Não podia ser. Lágrimas involuntárias começaram a cair. Ele não podia estar... Não! Ele não estava. Queria cegamente acreditar que ele não estava... Não conseguiria dizer. Começou a rezar para que seus anjos e amigos viessem ajuda-lo, para que dissessem que aquilo era uma ilusão, mas tudo que recebeu em troca foi o silêncio. Alona, Mike e Tom não estavam ali.

Quando mais precisava deles, eles não estavam. Quando realmente a ajuda de Alona era necessária ela desaparecia. Queria ficar bravo, queria conseguir odiar seus amigos, mas tudo que sentiu foi uma sensação de solidão.

Se sentiu abandonado, sentiu que não tinham ninguém para cuidar dele justamente nessa hora, quando mais precisava. Sentia dores por todo o corpo, e a mais insuportável delas foi ao perceber que o sangue de Chris manchava todo o estofado do carro. Seu grande amor... A única pessoa que o tinha feito quebrar as regras, que o fizera perder as estribeiras. Por ele tinha deixado seu trabalho no céu, tinha feito uma reviravolta em sua vida. E agora ele estava mo... Não, ainda não conseguia dizer. E por muito tempo não conseguiria.

J&J ... C&M

O socorro chegou rápido. Jared já havia desmaiado próximo ao carro. Tinha um corte muito feio na perna, por onde perdera sangue em demasia. Havia suspeitas de que seu pulmão estivesse perfurado, pois havia uma poça de sangue em tamanha considerável próximo a sua boca.

Misha chorava compulsivamente, mas não se opôs ao resgate. Não sentia suas pernas e por isso fora retirado com cuidado do carro. Ouvia o que os bombeiros diziam e as notícias não eram boas.

Chris, Jensen e o motorista do caminhão morreram na hora.

J&J ... C&M

- Sra. Hellen? Podemos entrar? – Alona estava na porta da chefa, com cara de poucos amigos.

Hellen chorava baixinho, pois já sabia do ocorrido. Limpou as lágrimas e tentou ser o mais profissional que conseguia.

- Entrem Alona. Qual o problema?

- Nós podemos salvá-los. Sabemos que sim.

* * *

Explicado?

Sim, eu tenho até medo do que vai me acontecer...  
Pedras? Tochas? Facões? Ameaças de morte? Caças a bruxas?

Como toda história, precisava de um clímax.  
E isso exigiu de mim todo o sangue frio da Ana!  
Jamais teria coragem de escrever uma coisa assim, mas sabia que precisava, e o apoio dela em corrigir foi fundamental para que eu postasse.

Estamos na reta final, são mais dois capítulos e eu prometo, mas felizes que esse!  
Mas para isso preciso estar viva então...  
hahahah

Nha sim!  
Gente eu sei que tem muuuuitas (exagerada, não?) reviews pra responder e eu prometo que vou!  
deixei acumular e isso mais a falta de tempo, já viram...  
Mas eu amo todas elas e agradeço de coração...  
Por favor tenham mais paciência e não deixem de comentar.  
Eu imploro!

E eu vou começar a responder a todas as reviews o mais rápido possível!

E como sempre, a melhor parte das notas!  
O cantinha da Beta!

1- Quem fica por cima faz muito esforço.  
2- Se não fosse o Jensen, eu não resistia a esse loiro.  
3- Desde Piratas Jared só tem ideia ruim.  
4- Então não vão.  
5- Se entrega para esse homem logo, para de perder tempo!  
6- Um pecado pelo Chris é totalmente perdoado.  
7- Sei que o momento é romântico, mas tendo um loiro desse na minha cama eu ia querer conversar? Nunca!  
8- A minha também.  
9- Eu também agradeceria DE JOELHOS (Exagerada!)

Espero as reviews!

Bjssssss


	12. De Agora em Diante

**Titulo: Entre Anjos e Estrelas**

**Autora: **Angiolleto

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Gênero:** Lemon, Slash, Universo Alternativo

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Nada de SPN me pertence, infelizmente.

**Beta:** Minha mestra (a única que tem paciência comigo!) Ana Ackles e que é responsável por todos os erros. Minha mestra linda, te amo!

**Resumo:** Ele sabia que era um pecado. Mas o amor valia a pena.

* * *

Jared acordou assustado. Realmente muito assustado. Não sabia se o que aconteceu foi um sonho ou real, pois a sensação foi real até demais. A dor que sentiu, a visão que teve de Jensen e seus amigos. Principalmente a dor no peito que sentiu quando viu o loiro naquele estado, o terror de perdê-lo, tudo foi tão real que duvidava que não tivesse acontecido.

Estava agitado, suando, procurou por Jensen e encontrou encostado a parede olhando-o preocupado. Jensen parecia bem, mas isso não o convencia. Jared se levantou e praticamente se atirou nos braços do namorado, beijando-o apaixonadamente.

- Jen, você tá bem né? Não aconteceu nada? Você 'tá... Vivo, quer dizer, bem... Você... – Jared ainda tremia e se enrolava nas palavras. Não queria acreditar que o que havia acontecido fosse real, precisava ter certeza que seu amor estava ali com ele. Começou a apertar os braços de Jensen como que para ter certeza de que o loiro estava ali com ele, e de que tudo aquilo era real.

- Jay, se acalma meu amor. O que foi? Por favor, se acalma. Senta aqui, se acalma e me fala o que aconteceu. – Jensen levou Jared para a cama, onde o colocou sentado. O moreno ainda tremia e olhava para todo seu corpo procurando qualquer vestígio do acidente. Jensen olhava para aquele homenzarrão, quase dois metros, enorme, apenas com sua boxer branca ao seu lado que mais parecia uma criança com pesadelos.

- Jensen você está realmente bem não está? Não aconteceu nada, você está vivo, bem sem nenhum tipo de dor ou ferimento...

- Jared, o que aconteceu? Com o que você sonhou? Eu acordei com você gritando na cama, se debatendo. Fiquei assustado eu levantei, tentando achar um jeito de te acordar. Me deixou assustado Jay. Muito assustado. – Jensen acariciava o rosto de Jared e via que as lágrimas estavam prestes a se formar. O moreno ainda tremia um pouco, e Jensen sabia que teria trabalho para acalmá-lo.

Mas o que não podia dizer a Jared era o que realmente havia acontecido. Jensen sabia que o acidente havia sido real. Tudo o que sofreram foi real, até mesmo sua morte fora real. O que não tinha conseguido entender era como tinha escapado dessa. Até que Alona chegou no quarto, antes de Jared acordar.

_Flash Back_

Jensen abriu os olhos e por um momento achou que tivesse voltado ao céu. Não era possível, era real demais para ser um sonho. Ele tinha morrido. Seu espirito pode ver o cenário todo de fora, ele viu seu corpo humano morto, seu Jared em prantos, puro desespero a sua frente sem poder fazer nada.

Não. Não fora um sonho. Isso era certo, mas então o que tinha acontecido?

Quando Jensen se sentou na cama e viu Alona a sua frente, lhe olhando com uma expressão diferente. Demonstrava amor, carinho, mas acima de tudo uma tristeza que não era característica da anjinha. Jensen ficou preocupado. Alona por si só demonstrava que alguma coisa errada tinha acontecido.

- Jen, você está bem? – Sua voz era doce, mais um indício de que algo acontecera.

- Al, o que aconteceu? Eu morri, sei disso, mas como eu estou aqui?

- Jensen, tenha calma, vou explicar tudo, mas primeiro me diga, você está bem? – Ótimo. Agora ela iria fugir do assunto.

- Estou Alona, pode ficar tranquila. Eu estou bem, sem nenhum arranhão ou dor. E isso é muito estranho.

Alona abaixou o rosto, precisou fugir dos olhos de Jensen antes que não conseguisse segurar as lágrimas. Não conseguiria ser fria o suficiente para cumprir sua missão naquele momento se olhasse para Jensen. Não conseguiria ser a anja profissional que era. Respirou fundo e quando teve coragem encarou o loiro.

- Jensen, querido, eu não posso explicar tudo agora. Mas não precisar se preocupar com nada. Seus anjinhos preferidos já resolveram toda a situação. Você está bem, Jared, Chris e o Zangado também. – Jensen podia ver as lágrimas teimosas se acumulando no canto dos olhos de Alona e isso mais do que qualquer coisa lhe cortou o coração.

- Mas Al... Nós... Eu... Eu morri. – Jensen trazia nos olhos uma dor que Alona nunca tinha visto. Dor por saber que algo estava errado, e que isso envolveria seus amigos. Dor, também, por Alona não confiar nele para dizer o que estava havendo.

- Eu sei, mas tudo não passou de fantasia. E nós já colocamos as coisas no lugar. Por isso se acalme. Jared vai acordar agitado, você tem que ser forte para segurar tudo isso. Depois conversaremos com mais calma. Eu preciso ir. Não sei o Zangado acordou, mas com certeza ele precisará de mim.

Alona foi até Jensen e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. Jensen levantou e ainda tentou segurá-la, perguntar mais alguma coisa, mas sem que percebesse a anjinha já tinha saído do quarto. Nesse mesmo instante Jared acordou e Jensen fingiu que nada tinha acontecido, apesar de seu coração dizer que alguma coisa estava muito errada. As consequências daquela viagem não seriam nada boas.

_Flash Back_

Alona saiu do quarto dos J's em direção ao de Misha e Chris. Seu coração estava dilacerado, mas ainda não era hora de contar a verdade aos dois. Precisava de tempo, apesar de ser o que menos tinha no momento. A situação não era favorável, mas se Castiel lhe ensinara alguma coisa em tantos anos no céu, era justamente que deveria ser profissional até mesmo nas horas em que isso lhe cortasse mais o coração.

Entrou no quarto de Misha e viu o moreno andando de um lado para o outro. Parecia desesperado. Era de se imaginar que depois de quase morrer aquela fosse uma reação normal. Alona sabia que com ele deveria usar todo seu autocontrole. A relação que desenvolvera com Misha no pouco tempo em que estava na Terra, superava em muito a relação que tiveram no céu.

Jamais poderia ser imaginar tão ligada ao moreno como estava. Por isso mesmo teria que dar o seu melhor. Misha não poderia saber o que estava acontecendo agora. Não agora. Por isso mesmo sua máscara de 'está tudo bem' tinha sido colocada. Seria difícil, mas nada que Alona não pudesse contornar. Seu coração faria o possível.

- Zangado, tudo bem? Acordou bem? – Um sorriso fraco era o máximo que conseguiria agora. Não tentou parecer animada, seria falsidade demais; bastava controlar a emoções ruins, as boas – só por ter visto os quatro vivos e recuperados – seriam suficientemente reais.

- Como acordar bem? Alona, o Chris morreu. Jensen morreu. Eu estava todo machucado, ferido, ensanguentado. Jared mais parecia um morto vivo do que outra coisa. O que aconteceu? – Misha estava desesperado por respostas. Sabia que se sua morte, ou sua vida tivessem a ver com os anjos, eles teriam um problema enorme.

- Você quer falar baixo? Chris ainda não acordou, e ele vai ter um treco. Jared está chorando e verificando com as próprias mãos cada pedaço do loirão do outro lado pra ter certeza que ele está bem. Acha que o seu vai acordar muito diferente disso? – Alona queria ser severa. Queria desviar o assunto, pois ao contrário de Jensen, Misha tinha conhecimento sobre o que acontecia com anjos que agiam diretamente na vida de seus protegidos. E isso era um obstáculo, quando o que ela queria fazer era justamente esconder as consequências do que tinham feito.

- Não tenta me enrolar Al. Vocês fizeram besteira. O que aconteceu de verdade? E o que vai acontecer agora? – O moreno estava preocupado, ao mesmo tempo em que estava aliviado por ver Chris vivo, a sua frente e saber que Ackles e Padalecki também estavam sãos e salvos.

- Mi, depois nós vamos conversar ok? Por enquanto se contenta em saber que está tudo certo e vocês estão realmente vivos. – A loirinha não queria falar sobre o assunto. Doía demais, mas faria tudo de novo se precisasse salvá-los novamente.

Misha pareceu se conformar por hora, pois Chris começava a se mexer na cama, dando sinais de que logo acordaria. Arriscou uma última pergunta, que confirmaria suas suspeitas.

- Al, o que vai acontecer nesse dia?

- Mi, é o mesmo dia de... Ontem, pode-se dizer. Façam o que fizeram, sem pressa. E se quiserem fazer a viagem de volta de carro, um aviso: depois que passarem o chalé onde Jared ficou sozinho com Jensen, sigam viagem apenas no dia seguinte. Estamos entendidos?

- Sim, eu entendi. Faremos isso. Al, mais uma coisa; o que aconteceu com o motorista do caminhão?

- Bem... – Alona deu uma risada curta, desviou o olhar de Misha e cabisbaixa respondeu – Digamos que ele se esqueceu de colocar o alarme pra tocar. Ele vai ficar bem Mi, pode ficar tranquilo.

Alona repetiu o mesmo processo. Beijou Misha no rosto, como fez com Jensen. Olhou em seus olhos e se foi; antes que ele pudesse ver as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair de seus olhos.

Collins tinha a certeza de que nada ficaria bem. Pelo menos não para os três anjos. Mas no momento tinha um loiro acordado e suando frio em sua cama para se preocupar. Assim que conseguisse fazê-lo se acalmar falaria com Jensen.

J&J ... C&M

Welling e Rosenbaum conversavam com Hellen. Era sempre bom saber o que os esperava agora, não seria um caminho fácil. Mas não voltariam atrás; fariam tudo de novo sorrindo se fosse necessário.

Acharam melhor deixar Alona cuidando de seus protegidos. Ela teria tato suficiente para saber como contornar explicações nesse momento. Explicariam a situação toda, assim que isso fosse possível. Por ora uma anjinha para acalmá-los seria bom.

- Sra. Hellen, mais uma coisa. – Michael era insistente, enquanto tudo não lhe parecesse muito claro. – Nós não perdemos nossa função de anjos da guarda?

- Não Michael. Em verdade não, mas alguns ajustes em suas funções serão feitas. Depois do que aconteceu vocês não podem simplesmente voltar pra Terra e continuar a proteger os dois da mesma forma. Por enquanto vocês tem que se preocupar com a situação de aqui em cima.

Nesse momento Alona bateu a porta. Entrou com uma carinha triste, e seus olhos vermelhos indicavam que já havia chorado muito. Hellen não conteve o impulso e levantou-se para abraçá-la. Sabia que apesar da pose durona, das atitudes de adulta e da força que tinha para comandar todos os homens a sua volta, Alona era só uma menina. Uma jovem garota que precisaria de ajuda para passar por esse momento.

Em contrapartida Alona se sentia grata. Precisava de um ombro amigo para chorar e mesmo achando que isso poderia ser estranho para Michael e Tom chorou muito abraçada a Hellen. Algumas palavras balbuciadas entre grossas lágrimas não puderam ser entendidas. Mas não precisavam entender para saber o que se passava na mente de Alona.

Para Tom e Mike a situação era a mesma. Não gostavam do que haviam feito. Só sabiam que era necessário. Protegeriam os quatro a qualquer custo, era um pacto feito entre eles, seu ponto fraco. Para os três haveria toda a eternidade, mas para Misha e Jensen apenas alguns anos na companhia dos seres amados. Juraram para si mesmos que fariam desses anos lembranças memoráveis.

Depois de muito tempo, ainda com lágrimas rolando, Alona conseguiu se desfazer do abraço com Hellen. Bem baixinho agradeceu a superiora por entender sua situação e ser tão acolhedora. Sabia da fama de Hellen e não duvidava que ela pudesse ser tão durona quanto diziam, mas via nela um lado materno que lhe fazia muito bem nesses momentos. Gostaria de poder chama-la de mãe, mas seria intimidade demais.

- Pois bem. Que isto fique entre nós. Não posso deixar a fama de boazinha se espalhe, afinal preciso levar esses anjos molengas na rédea curta. – Hellen limpou uma lágrima que rolou por seu rosto e arrancou sorrisos dos três anjos a sua frente, pois bem sabiam eles que isso era verdade. – Temos ainda alguns pontos a discutir e estava apenas esperando você Al para isso.

- Bem, então vamos em frente.

Os três concordaram. Hellen, atenciosamente, explicou o que faltava os três saberem sobre a nova condição deles. Depois disso teriam alguns dias para explicar a Jensen e Misha como seria dali em diante.

J&J ... C&M

Jensen e Misha estavam uma pilha de nervos. O que tinha acontecido com aqueles três que não apareciam a uma semana? Certo que havia sido uma semana muito boa, e estavam vivendo a melhor fase de seus relacionamentos, amando loucamente, e sendo correspondidos em igual intensidade, mas isso não os fazia se esquecer de seus protetores. E amigos.

Andavam de um lado para o outro pensando no que estaria acontecendo e em como poderiam ajudar. Cometiam erros simples no trabalho, estavam desatentos aos detalhes, e até em casa estavam dispersos e desligados. Pareciam estar em outro mundo e por mais que se concentrassem a preocupação não os deixava.

Pensavam no que os anjinhos poderiam estar passando por tê-los salvado e isso não era uma boa coisa. A situação tinha sido muito complicada, pois duas pessoas haviam verdadeiramente morrido.

Numa tarde, quando Chris e Jared saíram juntos para fazer alguma coisa que nenhum dos dois havia prestado atenção ou lembrava o que fosse, pois mesmo que seus amados tivessem dito mais de três vezes, o plano inicial tinha sido traçado para aquela tarde. Se uniriam em prece.

Era a única maneira de falar com aqueles anjinhos. Rezar era um canal aberto para se comunicar com todo o céu. Desde as preces mais comuns até as mais elaboradas, cheias de momentos exaltados, emoções fortes. Valiam desde as decoradas até as que viessem do fundo do coração, feitas totalmente no improviso.

Se ajoelharam na sala da casa de Misha e Jensen. Começaram a rezar em voz baixa, cada um no seu momento especial, com sua prece, tentando abrir o seu canal. Ficaram assim por um longo tempo, sentiam-se bem deste modo. Era um ato especial, que os fazia sentir-se novamente em casa, levando-os de volta no tempo. Velhos tempos em que a vida era mais simples e menos prazerosa.

Mas nada aconteceu. Eles não apareceram, não vieram vê-los. Essa era a pior indicação de que havia algo errado. Jensen já estava desesperado. Se entregou a emoção chorando como criança. Queria ver seus amigos agora, queria saber o que acontecia com eles. Antes só de se mencionar os nomes deles, os três já apareciam. Agora nem com toda a força e vontade que haviam colocado na prece? Estava a ponto de se entregar totalmente ao desespero.

Misha tentava se manter firme. Era isso ou desabar de vez em desespero e culpa. Não queria chorar, pois sabia que se começasse não pararia tão cedo. Seu coração se dilacerava em imaginar que seus amigos estariam sofrendo por causa deles. Pensou em Alona e em toda sua fragilidade; a culpa se tornou ainda maior, seu coração mais pesado.

- Por favor, Al. Por mim, por nós. Eu e Jensen precisamos vê-los. Precisamos de vocês aqui... por favor... – Jensen pode sentir a sinceridade de Misha em suas palavras. Sentia a mesma coisa. Precisava ver como os três estavam agora!

Quase como mágica uma ventania se abateu e os dois sabiam que seus amigos estavam ali. Teriam de estar preparados para o que quer que fossem ouvir, para as mais diversas situações. Tentariam ajudar, da mesma forma que foram ajudados.

J&J ... C&M

_Todo anjo da guarda tem permissão para fazer o necessário para salvar seu protegido. Essa é a lei básica. Serão escolhidos por categorias, talentos, para humanos que precisem e/ou mereçam proteção. Acima de tudo sua função é salvar e proteger. Seja nas menores situações como um tombo na rua ou até mesmo nas maiores como a morte; um bom anjo da guarda não espera que o mal aconteça, ele o impede antes disso._

_A menos que não tenha forças para tal. Não é como se os anjos fossem reservas de energias. Anjos são criaturas diferentes. Eles têm uma quantidade de poder que pode ser gastado para proteger. A cada vez que um anjo age diretamente no mundo humano para cuidar de seu protegido um pouco desses poderes se vai._

_Para um anjo que salva seu protegido de cair em um buraco, algumas horas de oração podem trazer seu poder gasto de volta. Para um anjo que ajuda seu protegido a conseguir um emprego difícil demais, poucos dias de reclusão e oração podem fazê-lo. _

_Casos mais graves, como por exemplo, impedir um assalto, podem levar semanas com os poderes drasticamente reduzidos. O aumento da gravidade do problema indica o aumento do tempo em que os poderes de um anjo ficaram reduzidos ou até mesmo anulados. A principal ferramenta de um anjo para trazer seus poderes de volta é a oração, mas esse não é um caminho rápido._

_Para um anjo que se envolve diretamente na morte de seu protegido, porém, a pena é maior e desconhecida da maioria dos anjos da guarda. Muitos sabem que podem interferir, mas não o que lhes acontece quando o fazem. _

_O anjo em questão não morre, afinal é um espírito de luz, soldado do Criador, feito para proteger e amar os seres humanos. Mas há uma pena severa. _

_Um anjo pode salvar apenas um humano. Somente um. Ou em casos especiais curar de dois a três humanos, dependendo da gravidade de seus ferimentos. Mas em caso de morte, apenas uma vida poderá ser salva._

_Além do mais há casos em que um anjo pode ajudar outro anjo, sem que o outro anjo seja obrigado a usar desta cartada final. Ou seja, se houver terceiros envolvidos na situação que foi desfeita para salvar um protegido, estes serão 'salvos' automaticamente._

_Depois disso, esse anjo será levado até uma casa de repouso dos anjos onde deverá passar 300 anos ou mais em prece, reclusos, para que seus poderes sejam restaurados por completo._

_Que fique claro. Um anjo neste estado só poderá voltar à ativa com seus poderes plenamente restaurados, devido à fragilidade imposta sobre seu corpo por ficar tantos anos sem seus poderes. Quando a restauração se completa, o anjo pode voltar a proteger._

_Um anjo que interfere no curso da vida gasta seus poderes de uma vez. Ele leva seu protegido até um lugar seguro, numa situação segura, para que nada aconteça com ele novamente. Muitas vezes o humano protegido não se dá conta do ocorrido._

_O anjo será afastado de seu protegido simplesmente pela incapacidade de protegê-lo. Não há represálias para os corajosos anjos que resolvam fazer isso em nome de seus protegidos. Alguns são tidos até mesmo como heróis. Não é uma atitude comum no céu, mas representa o amor e a dedicação daquele anjo para com aquele protegido._

_O anjo tem alguns dias para se recolher. Será auxiliado por seu substituto até que o mesmo esteja a par de tudo o que acontece na vida do protegido em questão. Qualquer ligação, que haja entre o protegido e seu anjo, será reparada da melhor forma possível._

_O anjo substituto deve aprender como proteger o humano da mesma forma que antes para que possa assumir o cargo do anjo sem poderes. É claro que o tratamento será diferente, mas tudo é feito com a intenção de que o humano não sinta a diferença, mesmo porque raramente o humano tem contato com o anjo._

_Caso isso aconteça, em qualquer circunstância, o anjo sem poderes será totalmente substituído. Até mesmo se isso incluir conversas ou visões. O anjo substituto deve agir de forma a cumprir por completo as funções do anjo sem poderes, sejam elas quais forem, e com suas especificidades._

Jensen e Misha se entreolharam. Seus amigos ficariam sem seus poderes, longe, e sendo substituídos por outros anjos desconhecidos, por causa deles. Se tivessem sido mais firmes em não fazer aquela viagem de carro, se tivessem pegado outro caminho, tantos 'se'. Não havia como segurar as lágrimas.

As despedidas nunca seriam fáceis. O choro contido durante todo o sumiço dos três anjinhos vinha à tona, e nem Jensen nem Misha faziam questão de contê-lo. Abraçaram pela última vez seus anjos, amigos, protetores e conselheiros enquanto seus rostos ficavam banhados.

Os três anjos também não foram fortes. Michael e Tom tentaram ser mais discretos, mas não tiveram muito sucesso. Seus olhos vermelhos indicavam isso. Alona era silenciosa, mas suas lágrimas rolavam como duas pequenas cachoeiras.

Foram claros. Não queria pena, nem sofrimento. Talvez saudade, mas não muita. Fariam tudo de novo dezenas de vezes se precisassem. Era o certo, amavam seus protegidos e nada que fosse fruto desse amor seria errado.

Ao final das despedidas os três anjos fizeram apenas um pedido para seus amigos, e esperavam que realmente fosse cumprido. "_Sejam felizes". _Fora isso, o resto seria fácil.

Quando Chris e Jared chegaram ao final da tarde em casa, Jensen estava em seu quarto encolhido na cama, pensando. Misha estava no sofá com um livro na mão, lendo pela décima vez o mesmo parágrafo. Seus olhos tinham um brilho triste, desolado. Tentaram saber o que houve, mas os dois apenas disseram que estavam desanimados. Jay e Chris preferiram não interferir.

Durante aquela semana os dois ficaram diferentes. Mais calados, reservados, distantes. Estavam diferentes até mesmo com os namorados, e estes os respeitavam, apesar da preocupação.

Um dia pela manhã os dois acordaram e sentiram suas orelhas sendo puxadas.

- Eles pediram apenas uma coisa para vocês, será que podem se esforçar um pouquinho mais? – Era a voz de Hellen que lhes enchia a mente, não mais do que alguns segundos.

Tinham de fazer o que lhes fora pedido. Seriam muito felizes e rezariam por seus amigos todos os dias. Sentiam- se gratos pela força, por toda a ajuda, pelos conselhos e oportunidades que eles criavam; principalmente pelo sacrifício e por isso mesmo deveriam obedecê-los. O caminho da felicidade estava à frente deles. Tinham as pessoas que mais amavam ao lado.

Cumpririam o que lhes fora pedido. Afinal, era uma ordem.

* * *

NB: Anja, anja... Não ando muito feliz com esses capítulos, tudo bem você salvou os meninos, não lhe arrancarei as asas por isso, somente algumas penas, talvez a maioria. Ainda estou pensando nisso por causa dos três anjinhos, que horrível ficarem longe dos amigos!

NA: Meu Deus... Vou ficar sem minhas asinhas? Mas o que foi que eu fiz?  
Pediram pra eu salvar os meninos eu salvei. Poxa, não precisava de tanta violência.  
Então é isso pessoal, o próximo capítulo é o último, vamos acabar com a tortura. Segundo a minha amorinha linda eu me apaixonei, até demais, pelo casal Chris e Misha, tanto que deixei de lado os Js. Mas não é tanto assim...

Eu não matei ninguém, então sejam bonzinhos comigo, ok?


	13. Todo Fim é um Novo Começo

**Titulo: Entre Anjos e Estrelas**

**Autora: **Angiolleto

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Gênero:** Lemon, Slash, Universo Alternativo

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Nada de SPN me pertence, infelizmente.

**Beta:** Ela quer arrancar as minhas asinhas! Malvada! Mas eu ainda te amo Aninha.

**Resumo:** Ele sabia que era um pecado. Mas o amor valia a pena.

* * *

Finalmente o dia chegara. Dois meses de planejamento finalmente chegavam ao fim. Era dia de mudança. Misha Collins estava oficialmente se mudando para a casa de Christian Kane, como namorado/marido oficial. Podia dizer que estava mais do que feliz. Era uma pessoa completa, e que completava o ser que amava. O encaixe perfeito das almas.

Sorrindo, terminava de fechar as últimas caixas que deveria levar para a nova casa. Só de pensar... Tinha uma quantidade considerável de coisas acumuladas nesse tempo na Terra, e levaria tudo para sua nova casa_._

_Sua nova casa. _

Muitas pessoas não tinham ideia de como era bom dizer isso. Ficar com a pessoa que ama. Ficar com seu Chris... Só seu... Em poucas horas estaria definitivamente junto do amor da sua vida, e sem restrições. Muitas coisas mudaram desde o acidente e Collins fizera questão que seu relacionamento com Chris fosse uma delas. Doía pensar, doía mais ainda lembrar...

_Flash back_

Misha tinha passado a noite toda pensando. Seus amigos tinham cometido uma loucura por sua causa, simplesmente para que ele fosse feliz. Para que ele pudesse ficar mais tempo desfrutando do amor que tinha na Terra, ao lado de Chris.

Olhou para o lado e viu Kane dormindo tranquilamente, diferentemente de quando acordou depois do acidente. Lembrava claramente de como Chris ficara. Acordou tremendo e chorando e se agarrou a Misha, que só com muita calma conseguiu fazê-lo entender que havia sido supostamente um sonho. Misha tinha que tentar convencer Chris de algo que não acreditava e isso era o mais difícil.

Ele e Jensen tiveram que convencer Kane e Padalecki que tinham exagerado na bebida – uma tremenda mentira – e que por algum motivo desconhecido tinham sonhado a mesma coisa. Sim, Misha se lembrava de como se sentira mal tendo que falar sobre o acidente, pois ficava imaginando seus amigos no céu, passando por coisas que não imaginava por causa deles. E a culpa o tomava por isso.

Depois disso, os anjos voltaram para uma despedida difícil. Misha se sentia a criatura mais baixa do universo. Tinha deixado suas responsabilidades, seu posto, séculos de trabalho para correr atrás de um sentimento humano, que não deveria sentir.

Deixara toda sua ética para se deleitar nos braços de uma paixão desenfreada e tinha levado consigo três anjos competentes, astutos e responsáveis. E aonde isso o tinha levado? A perda de seus amigos, pois estes o queriam feliz a ponto de fazer o maior dos sacrifícios. Isso era certo? Não poderia ser certo.

Atingiu seu maior estado de culpa quando Hellen teve que alertar a ele e Jensen que deveriam cumprir o _pedido final _de seus amigos. Como poderia ser feliz, sabendo que tudo era culpa dele?

Percebeu Chris acordando, e procurou deixar de lado suas reflexões. Focou no corpo ao lado do seu. Os músculos se contraindo e relaxando, o cabelo espalhado, a boca perfeita. Por uma lado estava feliz, afinal sonhara com isso várias vezes. Mas não conseguia deixar esse sentimento o tomar por completo.

- Bom dia meu anjo, dormiu? – Chris se virou ficando de lado na cama, de frente para Misha. Há dias que sabia que Misha não dormia bem à noite. Não eram raras às vezes em que não dormia.

Beaver já havia ido falar com ele sobre o moreno. Misha estava se desconcentrando facilmente do trabalho, o que não costumava acontecer. Jim achou que podia ser alguma coisa que estivesse incomodando-o e por isso foi falar com Kane. Chris já tinha percebido, mas preferia não falar, para não pressionar Misha.

- Dormi sim, não se preocupe. E você, descansou? Chegou tarde da gravadora ontem.

- Acabei ficando tempo demais conversando com Steve e Jason. Mas não era nada importante, não se preocupe. – Chris sorria, passando tranqüilidade para Misha. – Vou fazer nosso café, você pode esperar aqui, ok? – E saiu da cama piscando para o moreno.

Misha começou a pensar. Queria do fundo de seu ser estar ali, com Chris, vivendo como um casal. Estava feliz. De repente sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. A mulher loira, toda vestida de branco com profundos olhos castanhos, lhe olhava.

Misha sentiu as lágrimas se acumularem em seus olhos. Com ela não precisaria falar, ela entenderia mesmo sem uma única palavra.

- Meu anjinho... – Hellen afagava seus cabelos, enquanto lhe falava tranquilamente.

Misha a abraçou e se permitiu chorar. Chorou durante muito tempo, todo o tempo que Hellen conseguiu manter Chris na cozinha. Aos poucos o choro foi cessando e os soluços diminuindo.

- Meu anjinho, eles pediram para que você fosse feliz. Lembre-se deles com alegria, afinal de contas eles o fizeram passar bons momentos. A escolha foi deles, e nenhum dos três se arrepende dela, eu garanto.

- Hellen, mas eles estão bem? Eu sinto como se tudo fosse minha culpa, eu...

- Cass, Misha... Me escute, ok? Você precisa parar de se culpar. Se fosse para você ficar se culpando e sentindo esse remorso todo, o Criador não teria lhe dado a chance de viver ao lado de Chris. Você conseguiu a chance de viver esse amor tão lindo, e não quero que a desperdice.

- Hellen...

- Viva o amor que você lutou tanto pra conseguir. Reze por seus amigos e agradeça-os pelo fato de que você pode estar aqui com aquele que lhe conquistou. É a melhor forma de honrá-los. E lembre-se que para o Criador nada é impossível, e se for a vontade dele essa separação pode durar menos do que você imagina.

Hellen beijou a testa de Misha, acariciou seu rosto, e desapareceu. Misha teve vontade de chorar novamente, mas Chris entrou o quarto. O loiro ficou assustado em vê-lo daquela forma. Deitaram juntos, Misha sobre o peito de Chris, silenciosamente pensando no que Hellen lhe dissera.

Quando conseguiu se acalmar beijou Chris repetidamente, finalmente se decidindo por viver o amor que tinha conquistado para si. Durante aquele dia esqueceram-se de compromissos e outras pessoas e fizeram amor todo o tempo.

Misha mudou radicalmente a partir daquele dia. Passou a viver para aquele amor, para Chris e para sua nova vida. Deixou para trás sua vida como anjo, não para se esquecer como se fossem tempos ruins, e sim para seguir em frente.

Seguir em frente.

Quando se decidiu por isso, sua vida mudou radicalmente. Duas semanas depois veio a reviravolta. A partir dali tinha certeza que seria muito mais do que feliz. Estavam deitados na cama, depois de mais uma tarde, ou talvez um final de semana inteiro, de amor, quando Chris começou a tentar falar.

- Misha, meu amor... Eu queria saber... Eu quero te pedir... Pra você, se você queria... Quer... – Chris estava gaguejando, corado, uma graça. Tinha se sentado na cama, e aparentava estar muito nervoso, o que deixou Misha ainda mais curioso.

- Chris, por favor, fala logo. Eu quero saber! – O anjinho mal podia esperar para saber o que deixara Chris tão adoravelmente embaraçado.

- Eu... Misha, você... Quer morar comigo? – Christian estava nervoso, e não conseguia olhar para Misha diretamente, tinha a cabeça abaixada.

- Chris você tem certeza? Eu... Junto... Morar junto com... Nós dois... Sério mesmo? – Misha sorria e tinha pulado sentado na cama, de frente para Chris e sorria como se fosse uma criança.

- Mi... Eu quero sim... Quero poder viver com você, ter uma vida ao seu lado. Viver pelo resto das nossas vidas juntos. Eu te amo. – Os olhos de Chris estavam límpidos e mostravam apenas um único sentimento: amor.

Misha tinha lágrimas escorrendo por todo o rosto. Não sabia como dizer para Chris que seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo aceitando a proposta. Queria dizer sim, queria pular, gritar, dizer ao mundo que estaria junto com o amor da sua vida. Queria ser feliz, e seria com Chris ao seu lado.

Mas não fez nada disso. Ao invés disso pulou sobre Chris, o beijando fervorosamente, se enroscando nele sensualmente, e antes de dar início a mais uma rodada de amor entre os dois, ele apenas parou e olhou nos olhos de Chris para lhe dizer.

- Eu seria louco de dizer que não.

_Flash Back_

Sorriu com as lembranças. E agora com a mudança, podia dizer que Chris estava se tornando quase seu marido, e isso o fazia feliz. Nunca imaginara ser feliz a esse ponto, mas Chris tinha o poder de fazer sua vida mudar, virar de ponta cabeça.

- Amor, no que está pensando? Sorrindo assim, deve ser comigo! – Chris o abraçava por trás, encaixando a cabeça na curva de seu ombro.

- Sempre é com você. Estou me lembrando de como fomos felizes nesses meses entre a sua casa e a minha, e imaginando como seremos ainda mais felizes na nossa casa. – _Nossa. _Era realmente bom dizer isso.

A mudança era dupla. Chris também deixaria o apartamento e juntos iriam para um maior. Uma casa para um casal. Ainda estavam se decidindo sobre como configurar a casa, e um cômodo em especial era o problema.

Não tinham ideia do que fazer com ele. Vinham pensando no que fazer desde que escolheram o apartamento, mas nada se decidia. Era estranho pensar que apenas um único cômodo da casa não tinha função. Mas algo dizia para Misha que esse cômodo seria essencial para eles em breve.

Jared terminava de trazer mais uma caixa, e Jensen evitava sair do quarto. Não queria que Misha, Jared ou mesmo Chris o visse triste. Estava feliz por Misha. Ele estava indo viver com a pessoa que mais amava, estava finalmente se entregando ao amor que o fizera largar tudo.

Mas isso não deixava Jensen mais feliz. Queria chorar. Seu melhor amigo o estava deixando. E ele sabia por quê. Não queria acreditar, mas sabia por quê. Quando a mudança estava quase pronta se fechou no quarto, agora vazio, de Misha, ao lado da cama, sentado no chão.

Não segurou o choro quando esse o acometeu. Era sua culpa afinal de contas. Todos os seus amigos o estavam deixando, primeiro seus anjinhos, agora Misha. Todos. Sem exceção.

Jared era o próximo. O próximo a ver que ele, Jensen, não era a pessoa certa para si. Seria o próximo a lhe abandonar como todos estavam fazendo. Não queria chorar, mas as lágrimas não lhe obedeciam. Caiam sem permissão, o fazendo ficar furioso consigo.

- Jen? Você 'tá ai? – Misha entrava no quarto com calma, pois sentia que Jensen estava cada dia mais triste, só não imaginava o motivo. Sabia que sua partida deixaria o loiro um pouco triste, mas não a esse ponto.

- Mi, eu quero ficar sozinho, por favor. Não... Eu não quero conversar.

- Jensen, você precisa me contar o que está acontecendo. Não está feliz por mim? Isso é só porque não vamos mais morar juntos? – Misha externava sua preocupação, pois Jensen era seu melhor amigo e não queria ver o loiro assim.

- Mi, eu estou mais do que feliz por você. Não é isso que me deixa triste, mas não quero falar disso. – Jensen escondeu o rosto entre as pernas flexionadas, para evitar que Misha visse suas lágrimas.

Misha se sentou ao lado de Jensen, lhe acariciou as costas, e ficou esperando que Jensen o olhasse. Quando o loiro o fez, Misha pode ver o rosto de Jensen banhado em lágrimas.

Do lado de fora do quarto, Jared estava preocupado. Jensen estava cada dia mais triste e a partida de Misha deixava a situação delicada. Parou para prestar atenção no que acontecia dentro do quarto de Misha e o que ouviu o deixou ainda mais preocupado.

- Jensen, o que está acontecendo? Você precisa me dizer. Não posso ficar tranquilo se não souber que você está bem.

- Misha... É minha culpa! Tudo foi minha culpa. O acidente, os três... Tudo mina culpa. – As lágrimas desciam ainda mais abundantes do que antes, e Misha ficou confuso. Preferia não ter entendido o que Jensen quis dizer.

- Jen, você não pode estar falando sério. Nós... Eu não vou embora pra sempre. Eu... Sempre vou estar aqui com você. – Misha tentou abraça-lo, mas o loiro não deixou.

- Eles me deixaram Misha. E agora você vai me deixar. Eu sei o que você acha. Se eu tivesse tido uma opinião mais forte. Se eu não tivesse sido tão fraco, não teríamos saído e o acidente não teria acontecido. – Misha não sabia o que fazer. Apenas tentou manter a calma, Jensen precisava dele naquele momento.

- Jensen. Olha pra mim e me escuta. – Misha segurou o rosto de Jensen entre as mãos enquanto o olhava. O loiro parou e pela primeira vez, desde o início da conversa parecia ter controle sobre si próprio. – Nós não te deixamos. Eu estou aqui e sempre vou estar. Você é meu melhor amigo Jen. Eu te amo como um irmão.

- Mi... A culpa...

- Não há culpados Jen. Não foi sua, nem minha e nem de ninguém. E se nós estamos aqui é porque o Criador nos deu uma nova chance. Deu a chance de sermos salvos. E você sabe que bem no fundo que eles também estão bem. Eu sinto isso todos os dias, cada vez que penso neles.

Jensen desviou o olhar. Não conseguia olhar para ele. A culpa de tudo era dele... Ou será que não era? Estava confuso com tantas coisas. Seu melhor amigo estava indo embora, seus anjinhos não voltariam para ele. Tantas coisas para pensar, se sentia perdido.

- Jensen! Por favor. Para e pensa. Você acha que se não fossemos merecedores, teríamos conseguido essa nova chance. Jen... Eles nos amavam ao ponto de deixarem a gente viver acima de tudo. Eles não estão aqui, mas Jensen, eu me sinto amado e guardado todos os dias.

Do lado de fora do quarto Jared não entendia muito bem. Misha estava indo embora e isso era um dos motivos da tristeza de Jensen. Até aí tinha entendido. Mas quem eram 'eles'? Não importava quem fosse, Jensen sentia falta. E achava que era culpado do que quer que tenha acontecido. Poderia perguntar a Misha sobre o que falavam mais tarde, não era importante. Jensen era.

Foi até o quarto que dividia com Jensen, quase definitivamente, para pegar uma coisa que estava planejando quando daria a ele. Era o momento certo. Esperava que isso fizesse Jensen ver que não estava sozinho e que teria a ele, Jared, para sempre.

Misha e Jensen, no quarto, foram surpreendidos por uma luz forte e branca, vinda de perto da porta. Quando olharam para a porta, nenhum dos dois conseguiu segurar o choro.

- Jensen querido, eu achei que tivesse que dar bronca apenas no Misha. Você sempre foi mais esperto que isso. Culpa sua? Oras... Você pode se sentir culpado de muitas coisas. Mas não disso, meu amor. – Hellen tinha um sorriso calmo e terno, como em todas as vezes que falava com seus anjinhos preferidos.

- Mas, Hellen... Eles...

- Nós o que Jen? – Alona o olhava, escondida atrás de Hellen, com um sorriso maroto, que a fazia parecer ainda mais nova.

- Nós por um acaso viramos desculpa para os seus medos agora Jens? – Tom estava encostado na parede oposta, com os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo.

- Ou você vai dizer que nosso último pedido foi demais para ser cumprido? – Mike se apresentava ao lado de Hellen.

-Vocês... Mike... Alona... Tom! Estou tão feliz de vê-los aqui! – Jensen sorria ao ver seus amigos ali, mas as lágrimas eram mais fortes que ele.

- Feliz? Jensen nós só pedimos que fosse feliz e você fez tudo ao contrário. Misha está indo viver com Chris, vai ficar ao lado de seu amor, viver e aprender tudo sobre a vida de dois apaixonados. Ele está feliz Jen. Ele sim está feliz... – Alona falava emocionada, sorrindo, e olhando para Misha, como se aprovasse suas atitudes.

- Enquanto isso você se culpa por algo que jamais poderia ser sua culpa, e está deixando de aproveitar tudo que lutou tanto para conseguir. Jared está preocupado, não está concentrado no emprego simplesmente por que você não está bem. Ele não consegue ficar bem se você não estiver . – Mike falava calmamente, mas não seria bonzinho e não aliviaria para o lado de Jensen. Gostava demais do loiro para deixar que ele fosse infeliz.

- Eu não queria...

- Você pode até não querer. Mas está fazendo. E nós mesmo de longe, impossibilitados, fracos, estamos ao seu lado e sempre querendo que você seja feliz.

Jensen abaixou a cabeça. Estavam certos. Tinha tudo o que precisava ali perto de si. Jared, Misha, Chris... E seus amigos anjos. Em cada oração. Em cada pedido. Eles estavam sempre consigo e não podia acreditar que estava deixando isso passar.

- Me desculpem. Não sei o por que... Eu... – Jensen queria falar, mas as palavras estavam presas em sua garganta junto com seu choro.

- Jen? Posso entrar? – Nesse momento Jared chegou à porta, mas como humano não podia ver os quatro anjos ali presentes.

- Jay, amor, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Jensen se levantou, deixando Misha sentado no chão, e foi até Jared. Não esperou resposta e simplesmente o abraçou.

- Jen... Eu te amo... Não quero ver você triste, nunca mais. Por favor... Não quero ficar longe de você... – Jared tinha os olhos fechados, e a cabeça apoiada no ombro do loiro.

- Me desculpa! Me perdoa... Eu não queria deixar você triste. Eu não queria que você achasse que eu... Eu te amo demais Jared. Nunca, nunca vou te deixar. Nunca! – Jensen deixava as lágrimas correrem e sorria. Seus amigos ao redor lhe sorriam, e o loiro sabia que estava tudo bem.

Como ele pode pensar que ficaria sozinho com todos aqueles que lhe amavam ali? Sim, porque até Chris tinha entrado no quarto e tinha se sentado na cama, com Misha ou seu lado. Todos... Seus amigos, Jared, Hellen... Todos.

Quando Jared se desfez do abraço, olhou diretamente para Jensen. Chris estava atrás do loiro, na mesma direção, e lhe falou, sem emitir som: "Coragem". Jared balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, e se ajoelhou aos pés de Jensen. Misha segurou as mãos de Chris, e lhe perguntou mudo se era o que estava pensando. Chris lhe acenou que sim.

- Jensen Ackles, você é a minha metade, a pessoa que tem meu coração em seu poder, a pessoa por quem eu sou apaixonado e por quem eu vivo. Meu amor, eu te amo além de qualquer limite, além de qualquer expectativa. Você é meu universo. Jensen tem apenas uma coisa que eu quero nesse momento. Que você aceite ser, além de tudo isso, meu único e eterno marido. – Jared chorava enquanto falava e Jensen estava estático.

O loiro não tinha o que falar, não sabia nem mais respirar. Seu Jared. Um par de lindas alianças, douradas com apenas uma pedra em cada, em uma caixinha de veludo vermelha. Aquilo era mais que especial. Não percebeu seu demora em responder até que Alona, se aproveitando do fato de que não poderia ser vista ou ouvida estalou os dedos em frente ao seu rosto.

-Loirão! Ele não vai esperar pelo resto da eternidade. – E começou a rir.

- Jay... Eu quero! É claro que eu quero. Quero ser seu... Sempre, até o fim dos meus dias. Até o fim dos tempos. Eu aceito Jared, eu te amo demais, e eu aceito ser seu marido. Aceito ser o que você quiser que eu seja. Só quero ficar com você.

Jensen pode ver os três anjos sorrindo e desaparecendo, e a saudade que ficou em seu peito doeu. Mas sabia que eles estariam ali. Sempre cuidando dele, ao seu lado e lembrando-o de seu compromisso com eles e com a felicidade.

Se ajoelhou junto com Jared, que pegou sua mão e colocou a aliança. Era fina e dourada, com uma pedra azul esverdeada. Pegou a outra aliança dentro da caixinha e colocou no dedo de Jared, também dourada e fina, mas com uma pedra verde. Sempre que olhasse para sua aliança se lembraria dos olhos calmos de Jared, sempre dispostos a lhe dar todo o amor que necessitasse.

Misha e Chris trocaram um beijo simples; estavam felizes por seus amigos e por saber que agora tudo ficaria bem. Dado mais algum tempo os dois casais se levantaram e se recompuseram. Afinal de contas a sala estava cheia de caixas que não iriam para um apartamento, sozinhas.

J&J ... C&M

Acordou naquela noite, poucos minutos depois de ter adormecido, sentido beijos em sua nuca e mãos atrevidas passeando por todo seu tórax. Era uma excelente maneira de ser acordado. Mãos grandes começaram a descer ainda mais, e ele sabia qual era o objetivo. Assim como sabia a maneira certa de entrar na brincadeira.

_Era tarde e nenhum dos dois prestava atenção no filme. Já estavam perdidos em suas bocas, sentido o profundo gosto um do outro. A paixão que sentiam estava sendo depositada em cada toque de línguas, em cada gemido que pudesse ser ouvido._

Projetou seu quadril para trás, de modo que ele pudesse senti-lo. Assim como podia sentir sua ereção, que crescia ainda mais, por baixo da fina calça. Ouviu da boca dele um gemido longo e languido. Estava conseguindo seu intento.

_Foi carregado para o quarto. Era maravilhoso sentir todo o corpo forte do outro contra o seu, enquanto se agarrava a ele, com suas pernas em volta do tronco e seus braços puxando os cabelos compridos._

Virou-se de frente para ele e pode ver seu sorriso, por vezes meigo e carinhoso, agora apaixonado e luxurioso. Sabia que essa seria uma noite especial.

_Caíram juntos na cama, com ele por cima e logo sua boca foi tomada. Ele era delicado para retirar suas roupas, mas cada parte exposta era como fogo. Parecia queimar sob seus toques, e queria arder, se pudesse tê-lo para sempre. Se possível em si._

Agarrou-se aos cabelos dele e começou a beijá-lo. Queria que ficasse sem fôlego. Queria deixa-lo louco e assim o faria. Suas línguas disputavam espaço, o controle que nenhum dos dois obteria. Era uma batalha sem vencedores.

_Rolou com ele pela cama e se fez ficar por cima. Odiava suas roupas, principalmente quando elas o impediam de vê-lo, de tocá-lo, beijá-lo, acaricia-lo. O queria neste instante. Começou a retirada dos empecilhos rapidamente. Não era delicado como ele._

Quando terminou o beijo ele estava ofegante. Corado, lindamente, e os olhos pareciam duas bolas de fogo. Sentiu quando ele fez valer sua força. Quando ele se colocou por cima e começou a descer os lábios por seu tórax. Não ficaria para trás.

_Logo sua camisa e sua calça já não eram mais problemas. Estavam empatados. Apenas uma leve boxer os cobria e podia ver sua ereção tanto quanto a sua era visível. Ataque duplo. Começou a provocar seu pescoço enquanto sua mão o acariciava. _

Suas unhas curtas podiam fazer um estrago em suas costas. Enquanto ele descia suas unhas o arranhavam por toda a extensão das enormes costas. Ele estava praticamente de quatro sobre si, e apenas essa visão era suficiente para fazê-lo se animar.

_Realmente levou mais tempo do que imaginava, mas foi jogado contra a cama. Ele era dominante por natureza. Jamais aceitaria ser subjugado daquela forma. A menos que ele deixasse e hoje não era um desses dias. _

_- Acabou a festa. – Ele retirou a boxer que o atrapalhava e sua mão forte segurou o pênis do outro com firmeza. Ele o fez gritar enquanto o massageava ora lenta ora rapidamente. Só para mostrar quem estava no comando._

Seus braços foram colocados para cima e uma ordem se fez presente. "Não os tire daí". Não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Obedecer era o melhor caminho. Sentiu mãos grandes e decididas provocando-o em todos os pontos mais do que bem conhecidos.

Sentiu-se exposto e aberto, quando suas pernas foram forçadamente abertas e ele lhe sorriu. A festa estava para começar. Sentiu novamente sua boca em seu pênis. Estava chegando ao paraíso.

_Não se demorou muito. Aquelas mãos... Eram fatais, e ele sabia disso tão bem que usava isso contra si. Mas ele também tinha seus truques._

_- Chris... Por favor... – Bastava. Apenas um pedido, quase implorado, era o que bastava. Ele não era um carrasco a ponto de fazê-lo pedir mais de uma vez._

O mundo parecia ter ficado branco. Gritara com toda certeza. Não que fosse escandaloso, mas algumas vezes ele se superava. Estava em sua boca, toda sua semente estava lá. Um dedo passou por seu membro, recolhendo a última gota, que lhe foi oferecida.

Acenou para dizer que sim. Queria aquilo. Mas ele lhe deu mais. Um beijo, com todo seu gosto misturado ao dele. E dessa vez foi ele a ficar sem ar.

_O tubo foi retirado da mesinha ao lado da cama. Qualquer coisa podia acontecer entre eles, menos a dor. Foi preparado com calma, tranquilidade, tinham a noite toda para isso. Um, dois, três dedos, aos poucos foi preparado para o que o loiro quisesse fazer. E ele queria muitas coisas._

Quando o beijo terminou, havia dedos em sua boca e tinha o dever de deixá-los prontos para ação. E haveria ação. Com os braços acima da cabeça, os dedos dele na boca, o rosto corado e as pernas abertas, sabia que por si só era uma visão erótica. Mas porque não melhorar?

Começou a gemer e se contorcer na cama, como se os dedos dele fossem uma coisa ainda mais gostosa. Mas sabia que mais tarde poderia provar dele. Ele sempre deixava. Mas só quando ele retirou os dedos de sua boca falou. – Jay... Eu quero... Rápido... – E foi prontamente atendido.

_Ele entrou calmo, porém firme. Não parou e em poucos segundos estava totalmente dentro. Gritou. Chris era enorme, mas não havia satisfação maior do que poder ter o loiro dentro de si. _

Foi rapidamente preparado. Dois dedos de primeira, não havia tempo. Eles queriam agora. E não podiam esperar. Foi colocado de quatro. Era assim que Jared gostava. Era assim que Jared teria.

_O ritmo não era rápido nem lento. Mas ele olhava em seus olhos. Jamais permitiria que qualquer sombra de dor passasse pelos olhos de seu anjo. Ele abaixou seu tronco para que pudesse beijá-lo. Se aproveitou disso._

Ele entrava e saia rapidamente, e podia senti-lo em suas costas. Forte, viril, seu amado. Abaixou-se de encontro à cama, e percebeu que ele também o fez. Apoiava a tez em suas costas enquanto aumentava ainda mais o ritmo, atingindo-lhe no lugar exato de prazer.

_Segurou-se nele. Quando Chris levantou, Misha foi parar em seu colo. Era sua vez de comandar um pouco. Podia senti-lo por inteiro dentro de si e colado em seu tórax. Apoiou-se em suas pernas e com os braços nos ombros dele começou a subir e descer por toda e extensão do membro do outro._

Ele parou do nada. Levantou-se da cama e encostou-se à parede. Começou a provocar Jensen, se masturbando lentamente. O loiro entendeu o recado. Ele o queria. Então que assim fosse.

_Ditava o ritmo certo, pois sentia-se chegando perto do ápice. As mãos fortes de Chris o agarravam pela cintura e ajudavam na subida e descida, enquanto tudo que podia se ouvir no quarto eram palavras sem sentido, resmungos, e gemidos._

Se aproximou e o virou de encontro a parede. "Faça. Agora. Sem nada." Sorriu de canto. Sem preparação? Era isso que ele queria? Ótimo. Roçou seu membro entre as nádegas do outro espalhando um pouco do que havia nele, e entrou. Ele não estava tão apertado.

- Jay... Mas o que?

- Durante o banho. Meus dedos. Agora se mexe. – Ele estava testando seu autocontrole.

_Pode sentir mais do que ver e ouvir o orgasmo do outro. Seu interior foi inundado por jatos quentes. Foi o suficiente para fazê-lo chegar. A força e a intensidade foram tantas que caiu na cama. Só pode sentir o outro caindo por cima de si, beijando seu pescoço._

_- Calma... Pelo menos cinco minutos!_

_- Cinco minutos. É tudo que vai ter, meu anjo. – Ele sorria. Ótimo. Cinco minutos e mostraria a ele quem mandava ali._

Não demoraram muito. Já estavam no limite e para Jensen saber que Jared tinha se preparado para aquilo momentos antes era altamente erótico. Tomando aquilo como um estímulo deu seu melhor impondo um ritmo forte e rápido. Chegou rapidamente dentro de Jared.

Virou-o de frente e começando por sua boca desceu uma trilha de beijos até seu objetivo. O engoliu por inteiro, sugando de forma surpreendentemente habilidosa. O sentiu se derramando em sua boca e absorveu tudo, com gosto.

Tiveram forças para se deitar na cama. Olhando para o teto, de mãos entrelaçadas. A noite ainda não tinha acabado.

* * *

Bem, well...

Essa é só a primeira parte!

O cap. Estava meio grandinho e eu e minha linda beta resolvemos postá-lo em duas partes.

Ajuda na leitura e rende mais reviews! Haha

Bem, só gostaria de agradecer as pessoas lindas, fofas, maravilhosas que tem deixado reviews sempre, e mesmo que eu não tenha tido tempo de respondê-las, eu juro que eu vou.

Amo todas elas e agradeço de coração...

Às vezes me fazem chorar!

Agora é com vocês. O que acharam do cap?

Qualquer coisa a culpa é da Ana, ok?


	14. Todo Fim é um Novo Começo II

**Titulo: Entre Anjos e Estrelas**

**Autora: **Angiolleto

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Gênero:** Lemon, Slash, Universo Alternativo

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Nada de SPN me pertence, infelizmente.

**Beta:** Ela quer arrancar as minhas asinhas! Malvada! Mas eu ainda te amo Aninha.

**Resumo:** Ele sabia que era um pecado. Mas o amor valia a pena.

* * *

- Jared! Eu não sei como você conseguiu me convencer a isso. – Jensen se sentia um idiota. Já era a terceira vez que davam a volta no parque. O que foi que deu nele pra ir caminhar com Jared naquela manhã? Era sábado. Dia de dormir.

- Jensen é saudável caminhar pela manhã. E você fica lindo com essa roupa. – Jared sabia as maneiras certas de provocar o namorado, e deixa-lo corado. Mas não negava que estava feliz por ter conseguido tirar Jensen da cama, em pleno sábado pela manhã.

Finalmente ele tinha conseguido. Parecia um milagre. Jensen tinha aceitado levantar cedo, colocar uma calça larga e uma camiseta leve, tomar um café da manhã básico e sair para _caminhar._ Num sábado.

O moreno não conseguia acreditar na própria façanha. Jamais imaginaria que conseguiria. Porque apesar de usar todas as suas armas, Jensen jamais tinha ido caminhar com ele, de manhã.

De manhã.

Caminhar.

Jensen.

Três palavras, que pela ordem natural das coisas, jamais poderiam ser colocadas na mesma frase. Somente um super-herói para fazer isso acontecer. E era assim que Jared se sentia. Era bom demais para ser verdade.

- Jay, já é a terceira vez. Vamos parar! – Jensen tentou fazer a carinha de cachorro como Jared, mas não tinha o mesmo talento. Então tudo que fez foi um biquinho adorável, daqueles que fazia Jared parar qualquer coisa para lhe beijar.

- Hahaha. Jens! O parque é pequeno, por isso damos mais voltas. E não caminhamos nem metade do que o necessário. – Jared estava andando de costas para Jensen. Já conhecia todo o caminho do parque e não podia perder por nada a oportunidade de ver o marido naquela situação.

Era muito engraçado ver Jensen se esforçando para acompanha-lo. Ele já estava corado, parecia que havia andado por horas, mas não fazia mais que alguns minutos. Jared realmente achava que ele precisava fazer mais exercícios, mas ficou com dó do loiro. E depois do biquinho era melhor sair de perto, já que estavam em um local público.

- Jen. Vamos fazer assim. Você fica aqui, no banco, sentado, enquanto eu vou dar mais umas voltas. Pode ser? – E deu um beijo estalado na bochecha do outro. Não exigiria demais dele. Quem sabe com o tempo Jensen ficasse mais disposto a fazer exercícios com ele?

Jensen apenas acenou com a cabeça, vendo Jared acelerar a frente. Não tinha do que reclamar. Ver o marido correndo era uma visão e tanto naquela manhã. Sentou-se no banco, estava realmente cansado, apesar de saber que não tinha andado muito. Tinha se superado, afinal era um anjo que estava acostumado a voar de um lugar para o outro, nunca tinha tido a necessidade de usar as pernas. E Eric já o fazia correr demais, dentro da empresa.

- Isso realmente não é pra mim! – Colocou os braços abertos no encosto do banco e jogou a cabeça para trás. Fechou os olhos, descansando, e sorriu. Pensou no quanto Jared ficaria feliz com ele por isso, e em tudo que o moreno faria em agradecimento. E tinha muitas ideias para isso.

Esse pensamento o fez esquentar, mas preferiu deixar passar, afinal estava em um local público, onde certamente as pessoas não ficariam a vontade em ver sua semi-ereção. Ficou quieto, descansando – e tentando fazer seu corpo se acalmar – até que ouviu alguém lhe chamando. Uma voz familiar.

- Jensen.

Abriu os olhos, assustado, e olhou em volta. Não havia ninguém que estivesse aparentemente falando consigo. Mas tinha ouvido aquela voz, não tinha? Ainda não estava ficando louco.

- Jensen.

Novamente lhe chamavam, mas dessa vez outra voz. Também conhecida. Muito conhecida, diga-se de passagem. Estranho. Se fossem as pessoas que achava, qualquer um poderia não vê-los, mas ele sim. E eles não estavam ali. Havia apenas dois cachorros, parados em frente ao banco em que estava sentado.

- Ei! Aqui.

Jensen olhou para os cachorros. Dois cachorros enormes, olhando diretamente para si. Um pastor alemão e um labrador. O loiro ficou estático, sem ter o que fazer, quando um deles latiu e Jensen pode ouvir claramente seu nome, ao invés do latido. Talvez estivesse ficando louco mesmo.

- Mas... O que... Tom? – Mas como? Tom era um anjo e não um cachorro, muito menos um pastor alemão. Tom era... Espera, os olhos...

- Sou eu! E o Mike! – O cachorro latia, mas Jensen não escutava latidos e sim palavras de seu amigo. Olhou bem nos olhos do cachorro e eram os mesmos olhos de Tom. Os olhos azuis acinzentados de Tom. E o labrador tinha os mesmos olhos azuis cianos de Michael.

Não podia acreditar que seus amigos realmente estavam de volta. Abraçou os dois cachorros, e sentiu as lambidas em seu rosto. Estava feliz de ter seus companheiros de volta. Não ia perguntar. Apenas aproveitar! Mas onde estaria Alona?

- Jen, fica tranquilo. Ela teve outro destino, mas tão bom quanto o nosso. – Michael respondeu antes mesmo de Jensen vocalizar a pergunta.

- Então agora vocês vão ficar comigo? Na forma de cachorros? – Jensen queria chorar de felicidade, mas ao invés disso acariciava os dois.

- Vamos. Hellen disse que era a única forma de voltarmos. Nossas formas angelicais consumiam muita energia, então essa foi à saída mais viável. – Tom explicou.

- Agora você pode nos levar para casa, e seremos uma família feliz. – Brincou Mike.

- Mas e o Jay? Eu não sei se ele vai gostar da ideia. – Jensen pensou, mas como sempre seus anjos já tinham uma saída.

- Não se preocupa Jens. Vamos fazê-lo gostar! – Os dois saíram correndo, e Jensen ficou para trás, no banco. Estava feliz. Muito feliz.

Pegou o celular no bolso e ligou para Misha. Precisava contar-lhe a novidade, pois o moreno também ficaria muito contente. Sabia que ele se preocupava muito Alona, mas se Mike e Tom estava bem, a loirinha também estaria. E Mike tinha lhe garantido que ela teria outro destino tão bom quanto o dele, então não precisava se preocupar.

_- Jen? O que é? Aconteceu alguma coisa?_ – Misha atendia ao telefone, com voz de sono, pois tinha sido acordado por Jensen.

- Mi? Te acordei? Desculpa. Mas preciso te contar uma coisa. Muito boa. Você vai ficar tão feliz! – Jensen começou a falar rápido, quase não dando chance para Misha responder, ou mesmo entender o que ele dizia.

Jensen viu Jared passar correndo pelo banco onde estava. O moreno acenou para ele, e continuou correndo, e os dois cães estavam junto com ele. Jared corria e brincava com os dois e Jensen começou a rir. Era um grande plano.

Tentou se concentrar na conversa com Misha, pois precisava contar a ele o que tinha acontecido.

- Mi, você precisava estar aqui. Eu levei um susto!

_- Jensen... O que você está fazendo acordado, uma hora dessas? Vai me dizer que o Jay te convenceu a correr com ele?_ – Misha riu do outro lado do telefone, o que fez Jensen ficar emburrado.

- Convenceu sim. E eu corri muito tá? – Jamais diria a Misha que tinha dado três voltas andando no parque. Era humilhação demais. O outro precisava achar que ele estava em forma.

_- Sei! Deve ter dado duas, no máximo três voltas no parque, e ficou tão cansado que o Jay está correndo sozinho enquanto você fica sentado no banco, atrapalhando sono de pessoas cansadas. –_ Como era possível que ele o conhecesse tão bem assim?

- Misha Collins, isso é uma calúnia. Mas não foi pra isso que eu liguei. – Saída estratégica. Trocar de assunto. – Preciso te dar uma boa notícia.

_- Você já disse isso Jens. Agora me conta, o que há de tão bom? _– Misha já estava de pé, na cozinha preparando café, pois não queria acordar Christian. Mas antes que Jensen começasse a falar a campainha tocou. Uma, duas, três vezes _– Jen, já te ligo. Estão tocando a campainha sem parar e não quero que o Chris acorde._

- Mas Mi, você precisa ouvir isso...

_- É rápido Jen! Já te ligo. _– Desligou sem ouvir o que o outro tinha pra dizer e foi ver quem era à porta.

- Droga! Misha, você precisava ouvir isso. Avistou Jared, mais uma vez passando por si, com os cachorros correndo com ele. Não pode evitar sorrir, pois Mike e Tom eram persistentes. Não deixariam Jared até que ele se convencesse de leva-los para casa.

_Na casa de Misha e Chris_

- Quem é? – Misha abriu a porta e não viu ninguém. Só poderia ser algum vizinho, mas depois de tanto tocar a campainha, porque não esperaria?

Misha olhou para os dois lados do andar. Nada. Ninguém. Não parecia quem alguém tivesse sequer andando por ali. Já ia fechar a porta quando ouviu um barulho baixo. Se assustou quando olhou para baixo e viu uma cesta, com uma criança dentro.

Mais especificamente uma menina, loira, um pequeno bebê vestido de rosa, embrulhado em uma manta branca.

Misha se sentiu em um filme de Hollywood. Como uma criança apareceria ali? Do nada? Ninguém ali para dar nenhuma explicação, como podia? Só faltava encontrar uma carta explicando o aparecimento misterioso da criança.

Misha pegou a cesta, não seria humano deixar a menininha ali no corredor. A levou para dentro de casa, e colocou a cesta dentro da mesa. A menina estava acordada e estendeu os bracinhos em sua direção, como se pedisse colo. Misha não pode negar.

Pegou a menina no colo e um pequeno bilhete caiu no chão. "_Agora sim, Hollywood", _pensou. Lendo a carta, as lágrimas começaram a cair. Não podia acreditar que era ela. Será que era isso que Jensen...? Só podia ser isso. Eles estavam ali, de volta. Vieram para ficar com eles. Mas será que Jensen tinha encontrado duas crianças? Como eles fariam?

Confuso, feliz, e com as lágrimas correndo Chris o encontrou. Entrou na sala, e viu Misha com uma menina no colo, e no começo ficou confuso.

Será que ela era filha dele? Isso o fez ficar com ciúmes, mas logo o sentimento se dissipou. Sabia que Misha não tinha motivos para mentir para ele, já havia contado inúmeras coisas de seu passado e não seria uma coisa tão importante que ele deixaria de contar.

- Mi, meu anjo? Quem é ela? – Chris olhou para a menina e ela logo se ofereceu para ir para seu colo. Os bracinhos pequenos se estenderam na direção de Chris, e logo ele aceitou, pegando o pequeno corpinho.

- Chris eu não sei... Estava acordado, Jensen me ligou falando da caminhada com Jared... – Viu Chris arquear uma sobrancelha, afinal aquele era um fato realmente estranho – É eu sei, também não acreditei. E a campainha tocou. Quando atendi ela estava na cesta.

- Misha, moramos em um condomínio fechado, não teria como alguém deixa-la aqui. – Chris falava e a pequena brincava com seu cabelo. O loiro já estava apaixonado. Estranho ou não, a menina já tinha seu coração.

- Meu anjo, o que acha que devemos fazer? – Chris perguntou por perguntar. Sabia o que Misha diria. E estava de acordo.

- Bem... Acho que a pequena ganhou dois pais. – Misha começou a fazer cócegas na bebê, e ela ria. Pegou a pequena do colo de Chris, e o loiro foi ler o bilhete.

_Não tenho palavras para descrever a dor de uma mãe que deixa sua filha nas mãos de outras pessoas. Minha pequena criança, a esperança de felicidade sem limites. Minha pequena filha, que entrego a vocês, minha pequena Joanna. _

_Sinto um pesar gigantesco, mas sei que neste lar, de amor, carinho, respeito, ela será feliz. Minha pequena Jo será feliz. Agradeço imensamente ao Criador que deixou este ser aos meus cuidados, mas ele sabe que será melhor, de todas as formas, que a minha pequena fique com uma família._

_Serei eternamente grata._

_Hellen_

Chris terminou de ler e ficou ainda mais balançado. A menina era linda e viveria em um lar de amor e carinho. Porque Misha seria sempre seu grande amor, e a partir daquele momento a pequena Jo faria parte da vida deles e do amor que compartilhavam.

Misha olhava para a pequena criança e sabia que Hellen mais uma vez tinha sido o anjo que cuidara de suas vidas. Alona estava ali, e viveria para guarda-los. Seria a vez dele de cuidar da anjinha, em agradecimento por tudo que ela tinha feito por eles.

Se emocionaram ao ler a carta, cada um por um motivo, mas ambos com a certeza de que fariam o pequeno ser que estava em suas mãos feliz. Uma família, agora completa.

Chris abraçou os dois e deu um leve beijo em Misha. Tinham que pensar no que fariam dali para frente.

- Meu anjo, precisamos de fraldas, mamadeiras, chupetas, brinquedos, um berço e roupinhas. – Chris parecia um pai coruja de primeira viagem, olhando a pequena bebê.

- Chris, acho que é melhor nos arrumarmos e corrermos. – Misha parecia sério, mas tinha um sorriso de canto, indicando que apesar de tudo estava feliz.

Correram para começar os preparativos. A bebê precisava de inúmeras coisas, inclusive de roupas, o que era o mais importante. Finalmente descobriram para que serviria o cômodo sem decoração. E agora precisam decorá-lo o mais rápido possível.

Misha lembrou-se de que deveria ligar para Jensen, para perguntar ao loiro qual era a boa notícia que ele queria lhe dar. Mas isso poderia esperar. A pequena Joanna não.

_No Parque_

- Jens! – Jared vinha correndo, com os cães em seu encalço, acenando para o loiro.

Jensen estava sentado, acenou de volta, sorrindo ao ver a felicidade do marido com os dois animais. Jared parecia uma criança com presentes de natal.

- Jay, o que é isso? De quem são esses cachorros? – Fingiu que não sabia de nada, pois queria que a iniciativa de ficar com eles partisse de Jared.

- Eu não sei, amor. Eu estava correndo quando eles vieram na minha direção e começaram a brincar comigo. Não sei se pertencem a alguém, mas eles não desgrudam de mim e parece que gostaram muito de você também. – Mike e Tom tinham se aproximado de Jensen e brincavam com ele, lambendo e latindo, deixando o loiro acaricia-los.

- Eles são lindos não acha, Jared?

- Jen... E se a gente... E se ficássemos com eles? O que você acharia? – Jared fazia sua famosa carinha de cachorro que caiu na mudança, esperando que o loiro apoiasse a ideia, pois tinha amado os dois cachorros. – Eles não tem coleiras.

- olha Jay... – Jared estava tenso, esperando a resposta do loiro. Detestava quando Jensen fazia todo aquele suspense. – É uma ótima ideia. Eu acho que podemos sim ficar com eles.

- Jen! – Jared puxou o namorado pelos ombros e deu-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Jensen ficou meio perdido, mas quando finalmente voltou a si, percebeu a felicidade do marido. O moreno queria muito ficar com os animais e Jensen sabia que seus amigos agora estariam ainda mais próximos do que antes.

Jared se sentou o banco, com Jensen ao seu lado, e começaram a brincar um pouco com os cachorros. Jensen olhava a cena e se sentia o homem mais feliz do mundo. Mas quando olhou para frente pode ver a forma angelical de seus amigos. Mike e Tom estavam ali e pareciam felizes, além de agradecê-lo, pois da mesma forma que Jensen, caíram por conta própria. Se o casal não os quisesse, ficariam sozinhos.

Jensen começou a chorar sem nem ao mesmo perceber. Jared viu o loiro chorando e se preocupou. Mas quando Jensen lhe falou, sua voz era calma e serena.

- Somos uma família Jay. E agora temos até filhos. – Jared deu uma sonora gargalhada, era verdade. Uma família de verdade.

- Preciso contar essa para o Chris. – Jared estava animado em contar para o amigo a novidade. Sempre quis ter cachorros, só não imaginava que tudo aconteceria desta forma. Pegou o celular e ligou imediatamente para o loiro. Não esperou nada quando Christian atendeu.

- Chris! Virei papai.

- Sério Jay? Eu também? – Jensen viu Jared quase cair do banco.

J&J ... C&M

Joanna estava linda. Como uma pequena criança podia ser tão linda? E como dois adultos podiam ficar tão bobos por causa dela? Mike se perguntava isso constantemente. Era o primeiro aniversário da pequena e os dois padrinhos corriam atrás dela com brinquedos e presentes, como se a criança fosse algo de outro mundo.

Chris era um pai feliz. Era padrinho de seu melhor amigo, na união que ele e Jensen tinham afirmado. E seu melhor amigo era padrinho de sua linda filha. Parecia que Chris vivia em um eterno 'felizes para sempre'.

- Jen... Deixa a menina quieta! – Misha olhava Jensen brincando com Joanna. Parecia que o loiro tinha a idade dela, e mesmo que Misha soubesse de tudo, era um pai ciumento.

- Me deixa brincar com a minha afilhada? Como você é chato, Mi. – Jensen mostrou a língua para Misha, fazendo o moreno revirar os olhos e murmurar algo como 'é uma criança.'

A casa de Chris e Misha recebia alguns convidados no aniversário de Joanna. Era uma pequena, mas animada festa. Eric e Jim conversavam num canto, e nem Jensen nem Misha se aproximavam muito. Era bem capaz que começasse a falar de trabalho sem parar.

Mas os dois sabiam que seus patrões não tinham nada a reclamar, pois seus serviços eram sempre muito bem feitos. A cada dia cresciam no conceito de seus chefes e principalmente dentro as respectivas empresas.

Jim acreditava que Misha era um anjo caído do céu – e não podia imaginar quanto disso era verdade – pois o moreno conseguia ser o funcionário mais eficiente que já tivera. Era um excelente secretário e todas as exposições que ele organizava eram perfeitas.

Já Eric via em Jensen um futuro substituto. Procurava alguém com talento para tomar seu lugar na empresa. E a cada dia Jensen se moldava mais a imagem que criara dessa pessoa. O loiro tinha talento, era dedicado, trabalhava bem, e criava como ninguém. Projetos inovadores e que conquistavam qualquer pessoa.

Num canto da festa, depois que Jared tomou o brinquedo de sua mão para brincar com Jo, Misha e Jensen conversavam.

- Eu nunca a vi Jen. Mas a Al não tem ideia de como me deixa feliz. Sou um pai extasiado. Ela é uma criança linda, inteligente, fofa, carismática e não me dá nenhum trabalho. Fora que todos amam essa loirinha. – Misha ria de ver Jared jogado no chão com Joanna.

- Eu não sei, Mi. Mas aquele dia no parque eu vi o Tom e o Mike. – Jensen procurou com os olhos onde estava os dois cachorros e os encontrou no lugar de sempre: debaixo da mesa, dormindo. Sempre que estavam na casa de Misha, esse era o lugar deles.

Quando Chris apagou as luzes e entrou na sala com o bolo e as velas, Jared pegou a pequena no colo e a levou para perto da mesa. Quando Misha e Jensen tentaram se dirigir a ela sentiram alguém tocando seus ombros.

- Zangado! Obrigada pela festa. Está linda. Você é o melhor pai do mundo. – Alona finalmente se mostrava em sua antiga forma para Misha.

- E Jens... Você e o Jay são donos ótimos. Agradecemos muito. – Tom falava, com Mike ao lado concordando com a cabeça.

- E eu estou dando a missão de cuidarem deles por mim ok? – Hellen aparecia atrás deles e a luz branca que a acompanhavam inundava os seis. – Eles me são muito preciosos, assim como vocês. Não quero saber de negligencia. E vocês sabem meus amores, o que precisarem de mim, é só rezar que eu estou aqui. – Hellen deu um beijo em cada um deles, secou as lágrimas que caiam dos rostos de Jensen e Misha e desapareceu.

Alona, Mike e Tom apenas acenaram com a cabeça e sorriram e então parecia que o tempo tinha voltado a correr. Foram chamados para o bolo e sorriam mais do que nunca. Foram recebidos com beijos de Chris e Jared; beijaram e abraçaram a pequena Jo, e continuaram a festa.

Em dado momento, Jensen passou por Misha e apenas lhe disse uma coisa que teriam orgulho para o resto de sua vida.

- De hoje em diante nossa promessa está cumprida.

J&J ... C&M

Hellen via toda a vida de seus anjinhos passando como um filme em sua sala. Jensen estava certo. Cumpriram a promessa, eram felizes. E no que dependesse dela seriam ainda mais. É claro que nem ele nem Misha saberiam, mas além de Mike, Tom e Alona; havia mais dois anjos cuidando deles.

- Sheppard! Pelegrino! – Hellen manteria a pose de durona. Afinal nunca se sabe se será necessário.

- Sim senhora. – Os dois entravam na sala correndo, se colocando em frente à mesa de Hellen, estáticos, quase sem respirar de medo da superiora.

- Vocês foram designados para esses quatro mortais, e eu espero ter excelentes resultados, estamos entendidos?

- Sim senhora – Responderam em uníssono.

- Eles são muito queridos, e não quero que haja falhas, em hipótese alguma. – Hellen falava e abrandava a voz, sem nem perceber. Amava todos como seus filhos.

Os dois ficaram olhando para a superiora. Parecia uma mãe, e não a mulher durona e briguenta de sempre.

- O que estão olhando? Algum problema? – Os dois tremiam de medo quando responderam.

- Não senhora.

- Ótimo. Então já podem sair. – Os dois ainda ficaram parados por causa do medo que Hellen causava. – Vão!

- Sim senhora. – E saíram correndo, ou melhor, voando, pela porta. Era melhor trabalharem direito, ou senão teriam que se ver com ela.

- Anjos... Só me dão trabalho! Mas não se preocupem meus amores. Eu vou fazê-los andar na linha...

Os olhos de Hellen brilhavam ao ver a felicidade instaurada entre os dois casais. E agora em suas respectivas famílias.

- Apenas cumpram a sua promessa. O resto fica por minha conta.

Um anjo batia a porta de Hellen. – Hora de trabalhar. – A superiora respirou fundo e voltou a sua máscara de durona. – Entre!

* * *

Nota beta: Tenho apenas que agradecer por ter o eu nome como co-autora dessa história linda, cativante, doce, apaixonante, especial e muitos outros adjetivos maravilhosos, e todos eles se encaixam também para a minha anja. Uma amiga maravilhosa que encontrei aqui no mundo da fic, mais um dos presentes que Supernatural me deu.

Muitas madrugadas conversando, discutindo, brigando em cima das decisões sobre a história, os dramas nos momentos tristes, ainda bem que a Anja não é sádica!

Parabéns por mais esse trabalho concluído, e obrigado por me permitir fazer parte do teu mundo! Um milhão de beijos!

Agora chega e começa a trabalhar, aos leitores, saibam que ela tem uma fic pronta e corrigida e não quer postar! E duas a caminho, e mais Em Crise II para completar! Reviews para essa anja se espertar!

Nota da Autora: Ela tinha que falar nisso?

Poxa vida, vou ter que me espertar mesmo.

Bom, Entre Anjos e Estrelas chegou ao fim... Nossa, sabe eu nunca tinha entendido esse papo de sentir falta de uma história, até agora?

É estranho, saber que minha primeira longfic acabou, mas espero que tenha atingido todas as expectativas. Ou pelo menos tenha servido como um passatempo. Não era um projeto, ou algo pretensioso, mas foi bastante divertido.

Principalmente todas as reviews, lindas que sempre me deixaram mais que feliz, e que vou responder, ok! Promessa!

E minha linda e maravilhosa amiga Ana sabe, eu atraso, mas cumpro! Hahahaha

Muito obrigada de coração a toooooodas as pessoas que acompanharam essa história.

E agora vamos partir pra outra!

Milhões de beijos,

Angiolleto


End file.
